Reaprendendo a viver
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Um homem bonito, rico, famoso e... infeliz. Depois de sofrer uma terrível decepção, a vida de um homem mergulha em trevas. Mas surge uma luz para guiálo. Último capítulo no ar. Espero que gostem. Fic completa.
1. Default Chapter

**_~* ~ Prólogo ~* ~_******

Ele mudara da água para o vinho em apenas alguns minutos. Sua vida antes, repleta de felicidade, tornara-se sombria e sem sentido. Há oito anos sua vida era perfeita. Alcançara o sucesso profissional tornando-se um dos maiores historiadores do mundo com menos de vinte anos de idade, e encontrara a mulher de sua vida. Pelo menos era isso o que achava na época. Estava perdidamente apaixonado e seu casamento já estava marcado, não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Mas, sua vida teve uma reviravolta durante a festa de seu vigésimo aniversário. Naquele dia, tudo no qual acreditava, ruiu diante de seus olhos. 

Estava se divertindo muito com seus amigos, mas sentiu falta de sua noiva. Ela desaparecera já fazia algum tempo. Desculpando-se com os convidados, ele se retirou para o jardim a fim de procurá-la. Caminhou pelos jardins de sua enorme mansão. Já estava caminhando há alguns minutos e nada de encontrá-la. Acabou encontrando com seus melhores amigos. Estes pareceram apreensivos com a presença dele.

- Ora, vocês estão aí? – disse sorrindo – O que estavam fazendo? – perguntou se aproximando dos amigos.

- Você já tinha saído há algum tempo. Estávamos a sua procura, não é mesmo Fenrir? – disse acotovelando o amigo. Siegfried os encarou, franzindo o cenho. Seus amigos pareciam estranhos.

-É sim! – respondeu Fenrir, rapidamente - Ora, Siegfried... Vamos voltar para dentro, afinal sua festa está muito animada – comentou Fenrir tentando disfarçar seu desconforto. 

- O que houve? Vocês parecem nervosos... – disse Siegfried, se aproximando dos dois rapazes.

- Siegfried... – apressou-se em dizer Hagen. Seu amigo parecia apreensivo. Siegfried estranhou a atitude dos dois amigos, mas sua atenção foi atraída por sons estranhos.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou intrigado. Os amigos se entreolharam apreensivos.

- Siegfried... Precisamos falar com você – disse Fenrir. Siegfried pediu para se calassem e pôde ouvir mais claramente. Escutou alguns sussurros e gemidos e resolveu seguir o som para saber a quem pertenciam. Caminhou em direção a um caramanchão, mas Hagen e Fenrir tentaram impedi-lo.

- Espere Siegfried!!! – Hagen o segurou – Você não está preparado para enfrentar uma situação como essa... – Siegfried olhou para o amigo já ficando preocupado e sem entender o que ele quisera dizer. Desvencilhando-se de Hagen e Fenrir, Siegfried continuou caminhando em direção àqueles sons que ficavam mais altos a cada passo que dava. Hagen e Fenrir o seguiram, tinham que impedir Siegfried. Este quando chegou ao caramanchão, dentre aqueles gemidos e suspiros, pôde entender algumas palavras:

- Não se preocupe... ah... meu amor - murmurou uma voz feminina - logo que conseguir por as minhas mãos no dinheiro dele... hmmm... ficaremos juntos...  ah!

- Eu não agüento mais esperar... hmm... por esse dia... hhmmm! – respondeu uma voz masculina. Siegfried se aproximou um pouco mais para ver quem era aquele casal que estava desrespeitando sua casa daquele jeito. Pensavam que estavam onde?! Em algum motel?! Mas, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que estava preste a presenciar. Siegfried entrou no caramanchão disposto a acabar com a "diversão" do casal, mas o que viu o surpreendeu terrivelmente. Ficou chocado e paralisado com a cena que estava presenciando. Sua noiva, a mulher que amava estava nos braços de outro homem como jamais estivera nos seus alegando que não queria que ele se casasse com ela por obrigação, apenas por que ela haver se entregado a ele. Tudo mentira! Ela nunca o amou de verdade! Apenas o estava usando! Queria apenas o seu dinheiro! Seu coração batia descompassado, faltava-lhe o ar. A decepção e a mágoa tomaram seu corpo. A dor pungente da traição queimava-lhe o peito. Antes que pudesse se conter, um murmúrio angustiado escapou de seus lábios trêmulos:

- Freya... – o casal se afastou ao ouvir aquela voz e assustados olharam para Siegfried parado na entrada do caramanchão. O rapaz estava em choque, paralisado pela decepção. Freya arrumou a alça do vestido rapidamente e se aproximou de Siegfried. A visão do rosto dela o deixou enojado. Seu corpo parecia estar queimando, tamanha a raiva que sentia. 

- Não é o que está pensando, Siegfried... – disse ela desesperada. Freya tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou bruscamente.

- ACHA QUE EU SOU O QUE?!! IDIOTA?!! CEGO?!! BURRO?!! – gritou. Sua mágoa se transformando em um ódio profundo – Por que fez isso comigo? Como pôde?! – perguntou num fio de voz, sentindo todo o peso e a dor da traição oprimindo seu peito.

- Siegfried... – disse Alberich, aproximando-se do rapaz. Siegfried olhou para ele. Seus olhos azuis claros estavam quase negros, suas pupilas dilatadas pelo ódio. Alberich, ao ver aquele olhar se deteve assustado. Siegfried parecia preste a matá-lo.

- Se você se aproximar de mim... EU TE MATO, DESGRAÇADO!!! – explodiu Siegfried avançando para cima do rapaz. Hagen e Fenrir que presenciaram a tudo angustiados pela dor que viram no rosto do amigo, se adiantaram e detiveram Siegfried, segurando-o pelos braços – SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!!! – gritou para a noiva e seu amante. Freya não se abalara com o ocorrido, encarou Siegfried com frieza ao passar por ele, enquanto Alberich a envolvia pelos ombros e se retiravam. Vendo-os saírem juntos daquele jeito, abraçados, fez a raiva que Siegfried sentia aumentar ainda mais. Seu corpo todo tremia.

- Siegfried, acalme-se – disse Fenrir.

– ME SOLTEM!!! – gritou livrando-se dos braços dos amigos e se voltou para olhá-los - Vocês sabiam... sabiam e não me contaram. Estavam acobertando-os... – acusou-os - TRAIDORES!!! - gritou Siegfried, sentindo seu peito arder com o ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Nós não te traímos, Siegfried. Ficamos sabendo disso agora. Tentamos impedi-lo de vir até aqui porque sabíamos que iria sofrer quando descobrisse... – disse Fenrir.

- Iríamos te contar... só não sabíamos como... – disse Hagen, sentindo-se mal ao ver a dor que o amigo estava sentindo. Siegfried desabou, como se o peso daquela terrível descoberta fosse tão grande que seria impossível suportá-lo de pé. Estava ajoelhado no chão, sentia uma dor muito forte no peito, seus olhos vidrados, não demonstravam qualquer emoção. Naquele dia, o rapaz alegre e confiante morrera deixando em seu lugar uma pessoa amarga. Da forma mais dolorosa, ele descobriu que confiança não era algo que pudesse ter por qualquer pessoa, na verdade, passara a não confiar em ninguém.


	2. Primeiro Encontro

**~ * ~ Primeiro encontro ~ * ~**

****

**Siegfried estava em seu escritório, este ficava em um prédio, no sexagésimo oitavo andar. Era um lugar amplo, com uma enorme janela de onde se podia ter uma bela vista de toda a cidade. Sua mesa ficava em frente à janela, assim quando quisesse admirar a vista lá fora, era só virar a cadeira para trás e apreciar. Seu escritório tinha uma pequena estante, com alguns livros que ele usava para suas pesquisas e também os livros que já escrevera. Sobre sua mesa, tinha um aparelho de telefone, um laptop e um relógio, não havia plantas em sua sala, as paredes brancas e nuas, nenhuma foto ou quadro, o que dava uma sensação de vazio para quem entrasse no escritório. O som do toque do telefone encheu o ambiente, e Siegfried, soltando um suspiro irritado, atendeu:**

**- O que foi agora? – perguntou impaciente. Era a décima vez que era interrompido naquela manhã – Eu não disse para a senhora que não queria ser interrompido? **

**- _Desculpe-me, mas é que a diretora daquela faculdade que estava interessada no senhor para dar uma palestra sobre mitologia... Está aqui – _respondeu a secretária. A secretária de Siegfried era uma senhora com seus cinqüenta anos. Muito eficiente e dedicada. Gostava do rapaz como se fosse seu filho, mesmo ele sendo grosseiro às vezes. Mas ela sentia que aquela não era sua verdadeira "imagem". Via que ele tinha um bom coração, já pudera comprovar isso algumas vezes, como quando ela descobriu que estava com câncer e Siegfried pagara todo o tratamento para ela. Enquanto ela não se recuperou completamente, tendo trazido o atestado médico para que ele tivesse certeza de que estava tudo bem, ele não permitira que ela voltasse ao trabalho. Ela era muito grata a ele. E era muito pesar que via tanta tristeza nos olhos do rapaz.**

**- Tudo bem, desculpe-me D. Valkíria– respirou fundo – Mande-a entrar – disse desligando o telefone em seguida - _Só espero que não seja mais uma daquelas velhinhas que não entendem nada do assunto, mas adoram dar palpite no trabalho dos outros. Eu não vou aturar mais intromissão de leigos no meu trabalho_ - pensou já se precavendo contra àquela pessoa que nem ao menos conhecia, mas era sempre assim, ficava com um pé atrás com todo mundo. Depois de alguns instantes, a porta se abriu.**

**- Pode entrar senhorita Njörd – ele viu a secretária parada à porta mandando que sua "visita" entrasse. Esperando uma velhinha de quase oitenta anos, toda enrugada, parecendo uma uva passa, Siegfried não pôde evitar a surpresa ao vislumbrar uma jovem que devia ter pouco mais de vinte anos. Ela era linda, ele não podia negar. Tinha os cabelos prateados, curtos na altura do queixo em duas mexas laterais e o restante chegava até a cintura. Os olhos de um tom violeta. Ele nunca tinha visto olhos daquela cor. Ela era extremamente elegante. Vestia um terninho preto e sapatos de salto, também pretos, altíssimos. Assim que ela entrou, seu delicado perfume encheu o ambiente, deixando-o inebriado. Ele estava surpreso. A jovem também pareceu impressionada, esperava que o famoso historiador fosse mais velho, uns cinqüenta anos no mínimo, mas estava à frente de um rapaz de, no máximo, trinta anos de idade. Muito bonito e atraente. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, alto, forte... Jamais passaria desapercebido. Era elegante, estava vestindo um terno preto, uma camisa azul mais clara e uma gravata azul turquesa. A cor da camisa realçava ainda mais seus belos olhos. Nunca o tinha visto antes, pois jamais tivera a oportunidade de comparecer a uma de suas palestras e ele sempre fugia de ter que dar entrevistas. Nem mesmo em seus livros tinham fotos dele. Odiava o assédio da imprensa que não respeitara a sua dor no passado, por isso passou a fugir dela. Não ia a programas de tv, não dava entrevistas a jornais e evitava sair de casa sem necessidade, para não correr o risco de encontrar algum paparazzi no caminho. Só saia de casa para ir ao trabalho. Hilda entrara em contato com ele através da editora que forneceu apenas o endereço de seu escritório.**

**- Como vai senhor Sleipnir?- disse a jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos violetas. Estendeu a mão para o rapaz. Siegfried tomou a mão dela, correspondendo ao cumprimento.**

**- Vou bem, senhorita...?- ele disse interrogativamente.**

**- Njörd, Hilda Njörd – respondeu sorrindo para ele. **

**- Senhorita Njörd. Sente-se, por favor – mostrou-lhe uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa.**

**- Obrigada – disse sentando-se. Siegfried sentou-se também enquanto se sentia observado meticulosamente. Hilda fitava o belo homem com muita intensidade, com um olhar cheio de admiração, o que o estava deixando incomodado.**

**- Algum problema, senhorita? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.**

**- Hã?- Hilda não entendeu a que ele se referia.**

**- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou diretamente, soltando a mão dela.**

**- Desculpe, senhor Sleipnir – disse constrangida – Eu não esperava alguém tão jovem, pensei que tivesse no mínimo cinqüenta anos – ela o olhou e não resistiu – Se não se importa... quantos anos o senhor tem? - Siegfried olhou para ela estreitando os olhos antes de responder a pergunta.**

**- Eu tenho vinte e oito anos, senhorita. Também fiquei impressionado, esperava que fosse mais velha... Uns oitenta anos pelo menos – ela sorriu – Mas como dizem que é deselegante perguntar a idade de uma mulher... Acho que terei que ficar curioso.**

**- Belo truque, senhor Sleipnir. Eu não me importo de contar minha idade. Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos – disse ela sorrindo – Bem, senhor Sleipnir... Eu vim até aqui para falar com o senhor sobre meu convite para que apresente uma palestra na faculdade onde leciono... – disse tranqüilamente.**

**- Leciona? Disseram-me que era a diretora... – disse ele confuso.**

**-Sim, eu sou a diretora. Mas, não consegui me afastar da sala de aula e acho que a profissão de professor é maravilhosa – explicou ela.**

**- Tem toda a razão. E a senhorita ministra aulas de quê? – perguntou Siegfried.**

**- Geografia – respondeu ela.**

**-Uma matéria muito interessante – disse ele.**

**- Eu concordo com o senhor. Mas, voltando ao assunto da palestra... eu gostaria de saber quanto o senhor cobra por palestra? – perguntou ela.**

**- Eu cobro de cinqüenta a setenta e cinco mil, e tenho também uma condição – disse ele se recostando na cadeira.**

**- Bom, o preço é razoável... afinal o senhor é o maior historiador do mundo – disse ela, olhando com indisfarçada admiração, deixando-o constrangido e ao mesmo tempo envaidecido – Qual é a sua condição, senhor Sleipnir? – perguntou curiosa.**

**- Eu exijo que os cartazes sobre a palestra estejam em meu nome verdadeiro... – ela o interrompeu.**

**- Em seu nome verdadeiro? Com assim?**

**- Hoenir Sleipnir é um pseudônimo. Meu nome verdadeiro é Siegfried Sigurd, e é esse nome que eu quero que seja anunciado – respondeu.**

**- Tudo bem, mas... eu posso saber por que isso? – Siegfried arqueou uma sobrancelha, gesto que demonstrava uma leve irritação. Respirou fundo e respondeu:**

**- Eu não gosto da mídia, e uso um pseudônimo como meio para preservar minha privacidade. Quando virem o nome Siegfried Sigurd, não saberão quem é e então não se importarão em presenciar a palestra, e de tabela, não me incomodarão. Essa condição é mais importante para mim do que o dinheiro. Não preciso de dinheiro, cobro apenas por que valorizo o meu trabalho e quero que os outros também lhe dêem o seu merecido valor. Quanto a minha condição, se não concordar, não será o dinheiro que me convencerá a aceitar o seu convite – disse apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa – E então? Aceita ou não?**

**- Claro, é um direito seu manter sua privacidade – respondeu compreendendo-o.**

**- Então... estamos acertados? – perguntou ele.**

**- Claro, senhor Sigurd... posso chamá-lo assim?- perguntou indecisa.**

**- Sim, só não pode espalhar por aí – respondeu recostando na cadeira, dando um meio sorriso.**

**- Bem... – disse ela levantando-se – Eu já vou indo. Já tomei muito do seu tempo – ela estendeu a mão para ele – Eu ligo mais tarde para agendarmos o dia de sua palestra.**

**- Estarei esperando – disse Siegfried tomando a mão dela na sua. Quando suas mãos se tocaram, ambos sentiram um calor percorrer seus corpos fazendo seus corações dispararem. Siegfried, assustado com a sensação, largou a mão dela rapidamente – Até logo senhorita Hilda – disse tentando esconder sua reação.**

**- Até logo, senhor Sigurd – respondeu se retirando da sala dele rapidamente. Ela saiu fechando a porta atrás de si e se recostou nela. Seu coração ainda estava batendo acelerado. Estava assustada. Nunca sentira aquilo antes. Recompondo-se, ela saiu do enorme prédio onde ficava o escritório de Siegfried. **

**Ele estava em pé, passou a mão pelos longos cabelos e ficou olhando pela janela enquanto pensava sobre o que acabara de sentir. Há tanto tempo que não se sentia daquela forma. Não! Não permitiria que acontecesse de novo! Ela era bonita sim, mas não o subjugaria. Não seria um joguete nas mãos de mais ninguém, nunca mais. Tornou a se sentar em frente ao laptop e retomou seu trabalho. Passou o dia todo revendo o que havia escrito e pesquisando sobre sua nova empreitada. Já tinha escrito livros sobre as histórias de diversos povos. Sempre preocupado em conhecer tudo sobre suas culturas. Agora estava com uma idéia nova: queria escrever livros sobre os mitos de cada país. O dia passou rápido. Quando saiu do escritório já eram oito horas da noite. Desceu até o estacionamento e pegou seu carro. Deu a partida e saiu daquele prédio. No caminho para sua casa, ele foi pensando em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia. E principalmente na bela jovem que conhecera. Não conseguia evitar e isso o estava deixando furioso. Chegou em casa, colocou as chaves em cima da mesa e subiu até seu quarto. Já dentro do quarto, Siegfried tirou o terno, afrouxou o nó da gravata, para logo em seguida tirá-la do pescoço, pendurou-a em um cabide junto com as mais de cinqüenta que possuía.  Pendurou também o terno e procurou na gaveta de seu guarda-roupa algo para vestir. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e terminou de se despir, entrando no Box. Abriu a torneira e deixou que a água morna escorresse por seu corpo, dando-lhe uma sensação de relaxamento. Quinze minutos depois, ele desligou o chuveiro. Enxugou-se e vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom. Foi para o escritório que tinha em sua nova mansão (ele se mudou de sua antiga casa quando o escândalo sobre o término de seu noivado eclodira) e colocou o laptop sobre a mesa, retomando seu trabalho do ponto onde havia parado. Como queria poder apenas trabalhar com o que gostava. Mas era o único herdeiro das empresas Sigurd, se não fosse pela confiança que seu pai depositava nele, já teria mandado aquele escritório às favas. Já eram nove e meia quando o telefone tocou:**

**- Alô – disse ele desligando o laptop.**

**- _Senhor Sigurd?_ – perguntou uma voz feminina.**

**- Sim, quem está falando?**

**- _Hilda Njörd... eu estive em seu escritório hoje pela manhã, lembra-se?_ – disse ela.**

**- _E como eu poderia esquecer?_ - pensou ele lembrando-se da bela mulher que não saíra de sua mente durante todo o dia – Claro, senhorita Njörd.**

**- _Bem, eu estou ligando para agendarmos sua palestra_.**

**- Ah, claro – disse pegando sua agenda em uma das gavetas.**

**- _Eu pensei se poderia ser no próximo dia dezenove... se não estiver muito em cima..._ – disse ela.  Siegfried folhou sua agenda e viu que não tinha nada para o dia dezenove – _Não está muito em cima? _**

**- O que? – perguntou, distraiu-se ao folhear a agenda e não ouvira o último comentário dela.**

**- _Terá apenas três semanas para preparar-se..._**

**- É o suficiente, não se preocupe. Modéstia à parte eu domino muito bem o assunto, será necessário apenas dar uma revisada em alguns pontos... mas... sim dia dezenove está bem – disse agendando a palestra para aquele dia.**

**- _Bom, então está marcado. Até logo senhor Sigurd – _disse, também tomando nota da data da palestra.**

**- Até logo senhorita Njörd – disse ele desligando o telefone. Tudo acertado, dali a três semanas, mais precisamente dia dezenove de maio aconteceria a palestra. Subiu para seu quarto e se deitou. Estava tão cansado que adormeceu quase que imediatamente.**

Continua...

********

Oi pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Como puderem perceber, é UA. Espero que não tenham ficado decepcionados. Beijão a todos e por favor... comentem. Tchau.


	3. Reencontro

**~ * ~ Reencontro ~ * ~__**

O dia D chegou rapidamente. Tudo estava pronto para a palestra de Siegfried. Nenhum repórter estava presente e os cartazes estavam com ele pedira. Nunca desconfiariam de que aquele era o grande Hoenir Sleipnir. Hilda não sabia explicar porque estava tão nervosa. Não podia negar que aquele homem a impressionara. Sempre fora fã de seus livros e nunca imaginou que um dia viria a conhecê-lo, mas aconteceu. Surpreendera-se ao vê-lo. Esperava um senhor de uns cinqüenta anos, careca, baixinho e engraçado. Estava enganada. Ele era um jovem lindo, nunca vira um homem tão bonito quanto ele. Não sabia porque, mas apesar de toda o sucesso que possuía, ele lhe pareceu infeliz. Durante aquelas duas semanas, ela não conseguiu tirá-lo de sua mente. Estava ansiosa para revê-lo.

- Hilda? – Flear a chamou – Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada com a irmã.

- Ah, oi Flear. Está tudo bem sim, não se preocupe – respondeu.

- Está pensando nele de novo? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Nele quem? - tentou disfarçar Hilda.

- Ora... "nele quem"... o palestrante – disse ela em tom de deboche – Você pensa nele desde que o conheceu, você mesma disse isso.

- Será que você pode ser mais discreta, Flear? Eu apenas fiquei impressionada com ele, oras! Ele é tão jovem e bonito Foi apenas por isso – disse se colocando na defensiva.

- Tá bom, eu vou fingir que acredito em você – disse Flear sorrindo. Nesse instante ouve-se uma batida na porta. 

- Hilda, o palestrante acaba de chegar – disse a secretária.

- Ah obrigada, peça para ele entrar, sim? – ela ficou nervosa de repente. A mulher saiu e alguns instantes depois, a porta se abriu novamente. Mas desta vez, um jovem rapaz entrou em sua sala. Ele tentou permanecer indiferente a ela, mas não podia negar que uma ansiedade o assolou durante aquelas duas intermináveis semanas. Nunca ficara tão ansioso por causa de uma palestra.

- Como vai senhorita Njörd? – disse ele se aproximando para cumprimentá-la. Hilda estendeu a mão para ele que a tomou na sua e novamente aquela sensação de calor os assolou. Siegfried sentia que todas as barreiras que erguera ao seu redor ruíam quando a tocava e apesar de assustador, ele não conseguia se afastar daquele toque. Olharam-se intensamente por alguns segundos. Flear os fitava atenciosamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela tossiu, chamando a atenção do casal que se afastou.

- Senhor Sigurd, esta é minha irmã Flear Njörd. Ela também dá aulas aqui. É professora de Teologia – disse Hilda, um pouco nervosa.

- Muito prazer, senhorita – disse Siegfried estendendo a mão para Flear. 

- O prazer é meu senhor Sigurd – disse correspondendo ao cumprimento – Minha irmã me falou "muito" sobre o senhor – disse Flear sorrindo. Siegfried olhou para Hilda, com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Ora, verdade?! – perguntou não conseguindo se conter, sentindo-se ligeiramente orgulhoso. Hilda sorriu constrangida e lançou um olhar furioso para Flear. Siegfried sentia-se um pouco irritado por não conseguir se manter indiferente a Hilda. Tinha ciência de que não estava se revelando totalmente, mas sabia que não estava se preservando como fizera nos últimos anos.

- É verdade, sim – disse Flear – Ela não parava de falar no senhor e de como ficara impressionada – Siegfried sentiu-se um pouco constrangido e seu coração disparou, olhou para Hilda discretamente. Esta havia ficado vermelha e não sabia como esconder sua reação. Sentira vontade de esganar Flear.

- Vamos senhor Sigurd... – disse tentando se controlar e mudando de assunto – Os alunos já estão esperando pelo senhor.

- Claro – disse aliviado por escapar daquela situação que já o estava deixando nervoso. Acompanhou-as até o salão nobre da faculdade. Hilda subiu em uma espécie de palco e cumprimentou os alunos. Falou sobre a importância daquela palestra para o curso deles e começou a chamar os professores e convidados que comporiam a mesa. Depois de todos já em seus lugares, Hilda chamou o palestrante. Como em toda palestra, Siegfried estava nervoso. Mas, como tinha aprendido nos últimos anos, escondeu bem suas reações. Respirou fundo e subiu ao "palco". Os alunos aplaudiram sua entrada. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Hilda e esta pediu para que todos ficassem de pé para execução do hino nacional e só depois dessa solenidade foi que Siegfried deu início a sua palestra. Levantou-se e foi até a bancada onde começou a falar sobre sua grande paixão: história e mitologia. Ele prendera completamente a atenção dos alunos, não se ouvia um único som no salão a não ser o da bela voz de barítono de Siegfried. Mais uma vez, Hilda se impressionara com o rapaz. Quando o conheceu, percebeu o quanto Siegfried era frio e reservado, mas ali, naquele "palco", falando sobre sua especialidade para aqueles universitários... Parecia outra pessoa. Ele sabia ser engraçado sem se desviar do assunto sobre o qual estava tratando. A palestra estava incrível e o tempo parecia voar. Logo, ele chegava ao fim, mas ainda tinham as perguntas dos alunos. As perguntas eram feitas sem qualquer censura por parte dos professores ou da diretora. Claro, algumas tiveram que ser descartadas por causa da falta de tempo. Todas foram prontamente respondidas pelo rapaz. A palestra acabou e de repente Siegfried se viu cercado por alunos que queriam parabenizá-lo pela apresentação e algumas alunas, que queriam dar uma paquerada no belo palestrante. Ele agradeceu aos elogios que recebeu, se esquivou das cantadas de algumas alunas da forma mais polida que pôde e dirigiu-se, então até o gabinete de Hilda, mas acabou encontrando-a no caminho.

- Senhor Sigurd, sua palestra foi incrível – disse ela com sinceridade – Eu podia imaginar todos os deuses, os locais onde cada história se desenrolou, as situações... enfim, você foi sensacional, eu nunca vi aqueles alunos ficarem tanto tempo calados... – andaram lado a lado até o gabinete de Hilda.

- Obrigado, senhorita Njörd – disse Siegfried quando entraram no gabinete. Ele havia retornado a sua postura séria e reservada e ela percebeu isso. Hilda encostou a porta e foi até sua mesa. Abriu uma das gavetas e tirou um cheque de dentro dela.

- Tome, senhor Sigurd... - ela lhe entregou o cheque sorrindo - Sua palestra valeu cada centavo – Ele pegou o cheque da mão dela.

- Muito obrigado. Eu é que tenho que agradecer a oportunidade de falar sobre um assunto que me fascina – disse ele guardando o cheque. De repente uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Hilda.

- Senhor Sigurd... – chamou-o.

- Sim?! – ele disse tornando a olhar para ela.

- Você já deu aulas antes? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, mas já faz algum tempo – respondeu sem qualquer emoção em sua voz.

- Eu... sei que vai parecer uma ousadia de minha parte lhe fazer essa pergunta, mas você não gostaria de dar aulas aqui? Estamos precisando de um bom professor de História, pois o que temos além de ser muito antiquado na sua avaliação sobre os conhecimentos dos alunos, também não consegue prender a atenção deles... as reclamações são constantes – Siegfried olhou-a, como se estivesse avaliando as possibilidades – e então... você aceita? – Siegfried ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, então disse:

- Eu vou pensar. Eu confesso que sinto falta de dar aulas... mas... eu preciso pensar, senhorita Njörd – disse.

- Por favor, senhor Sigurd... me chame apenas de Hilda – disse ela sorrindo.

- Então, deve me chamar apenas de Siegfried – disse.

- Tem razão... Siegfried – ouvi-la dizer seu nome causou um delicioso arrepio em Siegfried. 

- Até logo... Hilda – foi a vez se Hilda estremecer ao ouvi-lo. Ela estendeu a mão para ele que a tomou na sua e aquela familiar sensação passou pelo corpo de ambos e eles se afastaram, mas ficaram ainda alguns instantes perdidos no olhar um do outro. Então, Siegfried pareceu se recompor e se dirigiu à porta, brindando-a com um de seus raros sorrisos. Um sorriso que fez o coração dela disparar, e que foi retribuído, causando nele o mesmo efeito.

Continua...

*********

Oi pessoal. Gostaram? Não demorou nem um pouco para o reencontro né? Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos a todos. Tchau.


	4. Decisão

**~ * ~ Decisão ~ * ~**

Já se passara uma semana desde que Hilda havia lhe feito àquela proposta. Siegfried estava tentado a aceitá-la. Sentia muita falta das aulas, era o que dizia a si mesmo. Não queria admitir de jeito nenhum que a jovem diretora havia tocado seu coração. Pedira alguns dias para poder pensar sobre o assunto, já fazia quase oito anos que não ministrava. Durante todo esse tempo ele procurou se esconder do mundo. Criou em volta de si uma redoma para que pudesse se proteger de tudo e de todos. Mas, sentira-se estranhamente vazio durante aqueles dias que pedira a ela para que pudesse refletir sobre o assunto. Estava em dúvida sobre o que fazer, pois apesar de dizer para si mesmo que o que sentia era falta das aulas, em seu íntimo sabia que o motivo de estar inclinado a aceitar a tal proposta não tinha nada a ver com sua paixão por lecionar. Apesar das dúvidas e medos que o assolavam... decidira-se. Ligaria para ela no dia seguinte. Fora para sua cama. Precisava descansar depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Deitou-se e o rosto de Hilda lhe veio à mente, só de pensar em seu sorriso, já sentia seu coração disparar. 

- Não seja idiota, Siegfried! Você já sofreu uma vez... Será que não aprendeu a lição?!! - pensava consigo mesmo, indignado por estar se sentindo atraído por aquela mulher que mal conhecia. Já sofrera uma vez, não se permitiria passar por aquilo tudo novamente, mas mesmo assim... Sua decisão estava tomada. Não voltaria atrás, precisava ao menos retomar essa parte de sua vida. Com esses pensamentos... finalmente adormecera.

**Apartamento de Hilda**

- Por que não consigo parar de pensar nele? Eu nem o conheço direito? - Hilda demorava a pegar no sono. Não conseguia parar de pensar no belo historiador. Pensava no quanto ele ficava diferente quando estava apresentando uma palestra. Parecia mais solto, sorria, brincava, em nada lembrava o rapaz sério com quem ela falara em seu gabinete ou no escritório dele quando fora convidá-lo para apresentar aquela palestra - Por que será que ele parece tão triste? Mesmo quando sorri, o que é raro, é possível ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Mesmo durante aquela palestra, apesar de estar mais solto... não demonstrava estar totalmente satisfeito. O que será que aconteceu para deixá-lo tão frio, tão reservado...? - pensava na sensação que teve ao tocar a mão dele. Esperava que ele aceitasse sua proposta. Depois de algum tempo pensando naqueles belos olhos azuis claros... adormeceu.

**Dia seguinte**

Siegfried acordou com a luz e o calor do sol entrando pela janela de seu quarto e envolvendo sua cama. Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tomou um bom banho, para poder despertar completamente. Escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos, caindo suavemente por seus ombros másculos.  Desceu para a cozinha foi preparar seu café. Não tinha empregados em sua casa, cuidava de tudo sozinho, menos da limpeza, para isso contratara uma senhora que vinha três vezes por semana fazer a faxina. Sentou-se a mesa e começou a ler o jornal enquanto tomava o seu desjejum. Já eram nove horas, quando pensou em ligar para Hilda. Ela já deveria estar na faculdade àquela hora. Pegou o telefone e ligou para a faculdade. 

- Hilda? – chamou Flear, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Sim? – Hilda estava um pouco atrapalhada com tanto trabalho, tinha muitas provas para corrigir ainda.

- O senhor "Sigurd" está ao telefone – disse ela dando ênfase ao nome da pessoa ao telefone. Hilda sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir o nome dele.

- É... eu vou atender daqui, obrigada – disse ela tremendo.

- Estava ansiosa por esse telefonema, não é maninha? – disse Flear rindo de Hilda que a olhou, zangada. Flear mandou um beijo para a irmã e saiu da sala.

- Alô – disse com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

- _Hilda?_ – disse ele – _É o Siegfried. Como vai?_ – estava se sentindo um idiota dizendo aquelas coisas.

- Oi Siegfried. Eu estava esperando sua ligação - Ai, sua idiota! Precisava revelar isso a ele?! - pensou se arrependo do que dissera, deixara escapar sua ansiedade.

- _Mesmo?!_ – perguntou sentindo-se feliz com o que ouvira, para em seguida retornar ao seu tom sério  – _Bem... eu liguei para dar a minha resposta a sua proposta..._

- E o que você decidiu? – perguntou cada vez mais nervosa – Você vai aceitar trabalhar aqui?

- _Eu..._ – ele parou e pensou mais um pouco - Será que é uma boa idéia? Eu não quero me envolver com mais ninguém... e só o fato de ouvir a voz dela já está fazendo meu coração bater acelerado! Será que eu conseguirei resistir a ela? Trabalhando ao lado dela todos os dias? Vendo-a todos os dias...? – esses pensamentos passaram pela cabeça dele em apenas alguns segundos. Hilda percebeu sua hesitação e ficou um pouco chateada.

- Siegfried? Você decidiu nã... – ele a interrompeu.

- _Eu aceito sua proposta, Hilda. Eu aceito trabalhar na sua faculdade_ – disse ele de um fôlego só.

- Sério?! – ela exclamou não conseguindo conter sua felicidade e satisfação ao ouvir a confirmação dele – Que bom! Eu fico muito feliz com sua decisão, Siegfried.

- _Quando poderei começar? _– perguntou ele.

- Assim que estiver pronto. Você tem que preparar suas aulas... – disse ela sentindo extremamente satisfeita.

- _Segunda-feira, então?_ – perguntou ele.

- Tudo bem por mim, mas você tem apenas três dias para preparar as aulas...

- _Não se preocupe com isso. Tudo que eu preciso está em minha mente, não será necessário muito tempo para preparar as aulas._

- Está bem, então. Até segunda – disse ela sorrindo sonhadoramente.

- _Até segunda, Hilda_ – disse ele desligando e dando um longo suspiro. Sentiu que sua vida mudaria depois daquela decisão - Só espero que mude para melhor - pensou, quando o rosto de Hilda lhe veio à mente novamente. Não podia negar, estava ansioso para revê-la.

Continua...

**********

Resolvi ser legal e postar dois capítulos desta fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor não deixem de comentar. Beijos, tchau.


	5. De Volta à sala de aula

**~ * ~ De volta à sala de aula ~ * ~**

**Mansão de Siegfried - segunda-feira 18:30**

Siegfried voltou do escritório. Entrou em sua casa rapidamente, tomou um banho, separou a roupa que iria usar para dar sua primeira aula depois de quase oito anos, desceu e preparou seu jantar. Comeu rapidamente, estava começando a ficar atrasado. Subiu para se trocar. Vestiu uma camisa preta de botões, uma calça jeans branca e uma jaqueta jeans azul. Pegou uma pasta de couro, onde guardava um livro e seu celular, pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu de casa, trancando a porta. Montou em sua Harley Davidson e saiu apressadamente indo para a faculdade. Estava ansioso, não sabia se era porque estava voltando a dar aulas ou se era porque reencontraria a bela diretora que vinha atormentando seus pensamentos. Mesmo que se sentisse atraído por ela, estava decidido a manter-se afastado. Quinze minutos depois, entrava na faculdade. Entrou no grande prédio e começou a caminhar pelo longo corredor, apesar de já ter ido aquele lugar antes... Era a primeira vez que o observava atentamente. Nas paredes tinham algumas imagens de filósofos, quadro com o nome dos que já tinham se formado. Alguns avisos em quadros. Passou por várias salas... salas de aulas, secretaria. Aquele lugar era enorme. Esbarrou com Hilda que estava saindo de uma das salas, fazendo-a derrubar algumas provas. 

- Hilda... 

- Ora, olá Siegfried! – disse ela sorrindo feliz por vê-lo ali. 

- Desculpe-me – disse, completamente atrapalhado.

- Está tudo bem, Siegfried – dizendo isso ela se abaixou e começou a recolher as provas.

- Eu a ajudo – disse se abaixando em frente a ela para ajudá-la.

- Siegfried, não precisa se preocupar – disse ela. Continuaram a recolher as provas, quando suas mãos se dirigiram para a mesma direção e, acidentalmente, se tocaram. Hilda ergueu o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que Siegfried e seus olhos ametistas encontraram as safiras dos olhos dele. O tempo pareceu parar, nada mais existia. Tudo se resumia na sensação de estarem se tocando suavemente e se perdendo, presos no olhar um do outro. Siegfried sentiu um calor subir por sua mão e se espalhar por todo seu corpo, seu coração disparou. Hilda sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer e seu rosto começar a esquentar. Seus olhares travando uma batalha ardente e fascinada. Siegfried retirou a mão de cima da dela e desviou o olhar. Hilda baixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o rubor que tomou seu rosto. Ele se levantou com algumas provas nas mãos, ela o imitou, ficando de pé na frente dele. Naquele momento ela pôde observar as roupas dele, estava usando uma roupa mais confortável, uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa jeans azul, e não os ternos com os quais ela já o tinha visto. A roupa revelava ainda mais seu corpo forte, deixando-a encabulada.

- Aqui está – disse ele entregando-lhe as provas e tentando a todo custo esconder seus sentimentos e suas reações. Ele entregou a ela o pacote de provas que estavam em seus braços – Desculpe-me – disse, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

- Está tudo bem – disse recebendo as provas das mãos dele, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos - Você já pegou seu horário? - perguntou Hilda ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Ainda não. Estava mesmo indo falar com você sobre isso – disse ele passando a mão pela franja jeitosa.

- Venha até minha sala, eu o pego pra você – disse ela caminhando, com Siegfried a seguindo. Eles entraram na sala de Hilda e ela procurou na gaveta o horário das aulas de história – Aqui está – disse estendendo o papel para ele.

- Obrigado – disse pegando o papel da mão dela.

- Boa sorte em seu primeiro dia, Siegfried – disse Hilda sorrindo.

- Obrigado – disse – Eu tenho que confessar que estou um pouco nervoso.

- Não se preocupe. Você se sairá bem, eu tenho certeza – Hilda lhe indicou a sala onde deveria começar seu trabalho. Siegfried caminhou pelo corredor e parou em frente à porta. Pôde ouvir o barulho dos alunos conversando animadamente dentro da sala. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta da sala. Os alunos ainda não tinham percebido a entrada do novo professor. Ele arrumou suas coisas em cima da mesa e pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos alunos para sua presença.

- Boa noite a todos – disse ele – Eu sou Siegfried Sigurd, seu novo professor de História – os alunos se animaram, pois reconheceram o professor imediatamente. Siegfried percebeu, passando os olhos pela sala que havia algumas pessoas mais velhas do que ele naquela sala. Será que seria bem recebido por eles? Ficou um pouco inseguro.

- Se suas aulas forem tão boas quanto suas palestras... Então todos nós estaremos aprovados – disse uma senhora de pelo menos cinqüenta anos

- Muito obrigado! – disse Siegfried sentindo a tensão se esvair de seu corpo ao se ver sendo tão bem recebido por todos aqueles estudantes. 

- Agora sim vamos ter um bom motivo para estudar História – cochichou uma aluna para a colega e as duas riram.

- Deixe eu me apresentar: meu nome é Siegfried Sigurd, eu tenho mestrado e doutorado em História, me especializei em história das civilizações e mitologia. Não vou pedir para que se levantem e digam seus nomes, pois acho isso uma bobagem, além de expô-los a um constrangimento desnecessário. Eu lembro quando eu estava na faculdade e me sentia um idiota falando meu nome, quantos anos eu tinha... Essas coisas das quais dali cinco minutos nenhum dos professores se lembrava. Eu era extremamente tímido e situações como essas só me faziam ficar nervoso e como eu não conseguirei guardar os nomes de todos vocês de uma vez só... Com o tempo eu vou conhecendo cada um - um rapaz levantou a mão – Pois não?

- Professor, como é que o senhor vai nos avaliar? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Muito bem... Nós vamos começar falando sobre a pré-história, chegando até os dias de hoje. Eu vou indicar alguns livros que são muito bons. Vocês os trarão, eu gostaria... claro para aqueles que tiverem tempo pra isso, mas eu ficaria satisfeito se vocês já viessem com os textos lidos, pois assim, na sala de aula nós apenas discutíramos o assunto. Gosto de uma aula participativa. Quero que vocês interajam comigo e me dêem sua opinião sobre como os fatos que iremos estudar influenciaram na história da humanidade. Eu não gosto de dar questionários, pois não quero que vocês decorem o que quer que estejam lendo, a não ser datas e nomes de personalidades importantes. Eu espero que vocês compreendam os fatos interligando-os uns aos outros, chegando até os dias atuais e vendo as influências de tais fatos nos dias de hoje. Eu vou dar uma prova com uma única questão, dissertativa onde vocês terão que dizer, com suas próprias palavras o que entenderam da matéria e buscando sempre fazer um paralelo com os dias atuais. Minha matéria é acumulativa, ou seja, na prova cai a matéria do ano todo.

- Mas professor... isso é muito complicado – disse uma aluna.

- Não se preocupem. Sempre que tiverem alguma dúvida, falem comigo. Eu os ajudarei no que precisarem. Não é o bicho de sete cabeças que vocês estão imaginando. Podem ficar tranqüilos – disse sorrindo – Aliás, alguém sabe me dizer de onde vem essa expressão: "bicho de sete cabeças?" – perguntou ele. Um rapaz levantou o braço – Você sabe? – o rapaz acenou afirmativamente – Então... levante-se e conte-nos.

- Vem da mitologia grega – Siegfried sorriu e confirmou com um aceno.

- Continue – pediu animado.

- Era um monstro chamado Hidra, que vivia no pântano de Lerna, ao qual Heracles enfrentou. Quando ele lhe cortava a cabeça, outras duas nasciam em seu lugar. Então ele percebeu que a única forma de derrotar aquele monstro era soterrando-o e foi o que fez. A expressão significa que algo não é tão complicado de se resolver quanto parece.

- Muito bem rapaz! Seu nome...? – perguntou ele

- Freir – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- Meus parabéns! – disse pegando uma lista e marcando algo nela – Você já tem meio ponto – o sorriso do rapaz aumento ainda mais e ele tornou a se sentar - Pessoal, eu costumava, durante as minhas aulas, citar algumas expressões que tiveram sua origem na mitologia, geralmente mitologia grega. É mais extensa e, na minha opinião, a mais interessante das mitologias. Quem souber me explicar exatamente a origem de tais expressões, como nosso amigo Freir o fez, ganhará meio ponto. A prova valerá sempre dez, por isso quem não tiver tempo para pesquisar sobre o assunto não precisa se preocupar, mas vai ter que estudar para tirar nota. Esses pontos servirão para ajudar aos alunos que forem mal nas provas, mas, eu os aconselho a estudarem sobre mitologia também. Como o curso de vocês é Arqueologia, é sempre bom conhecer as histórias e mitos de uma civilização – dizendo isso, Siegfried começou sua aula e os alunos foram imediatamente cativados pelo jovem professor. A aula foi excelente, e o tempo passou depressa. Ao término, as alunas mais "assanhadas" e os alunos que ficaram com alguma dúvida foram cercar o professor. Siegfried respondia a todas as perguntas que lhe eram feitas. Quando saiu, encontrou-se com Hilda na sala dos professores.

- E então? Como foi? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Não poderia ter sido melhor. Estou feliz por ter aceitado seu convite – Siegfried estava redescobrindo o prazer de dar aula. Estava convencido de que tomara a decisão certa.

Continua...

*********

Oi pessoal! E aí? Gostaram? Vou postar mais um capítulo hoje, tá? 


	6. O Encontro de Hagen e Flear

**~ * ~ O encontro de Hagen e Flear ~* ~**

Siegfried estava trabalhando em seu novo livro e por isso, passava todo o tempo livre que era escasso por causa das aulas que estava ministrando na faculdade, para se dedicar a seu novo trabalho. Era sábado, ele não teria que dar aulas naquele dia. Já estava há horas à frente daquele laptop, estava totalmente concentrado quando de repente, se perdeu em seus pensamentos. A imagem da jovem diretora lhe veio à mente: seu sorriso, seus olhos. Fazia oito anos desde de a última vez que tivera um relacionamento com alguém. Depois do que Freya fizera a ele, Siegfried procurava manter-se afastado, evitava qualquer envolvimento, pois não queria se machucar e também não queria magoar aos outros.  Mas... Agora, ele estava perdido. Mesmo já tendo decidido que não se envolveria com ela não conseguia se afastar... 

- Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia aceitar trabalhar na faculdade - afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente e voltou ao trabalho. A campainha tocou e Siegfried se levantou para atender, já sabia quem era, ou melhor... quem eram... Abriu a porta.

- Siegfried, como vai? Trabalhando muito? – perguntou Hagen cumprimentando o amigo.

- Estou bem, e você Hagen? – Siegfried sorriu ao vê-lo – Fenrir, com está?

- Bem, e você Siegfried? Soubemos que voltou a dar aulas – disse Fenrir cumprimentando Siegfried.

- Voltei sim. Estava sentindo saudades da sala de aula.

- Será que não tem lugar para um professor de Filosofia lá, não? – perguntou Hagen

- Eu posso falar com Hilda, e ver se ela tem uma vaga pra você lá. Você pode ir comigo segunda-feira até lá – disse Siegfried.

- Quem é Hilda? - perguntou Fenrir.

- É a diretora da faculdade – A visita dos amigos era sempre bem-vinda por Siegfried. Ele ficava em casa, só saía para trabalhar. Sentia-se sozinho às vezes, e para enfrentar a solidão, mergulhava no trabalho. Hagen e Fenrir eram seus melhores amigos. O apoiaram no momento mais difícil de sua vida. Já tinham tentado de tudo para que o amigo saísse para se divertir um pouco, conhecesse novas pessoas, mas ele sempre recusava o convite. Vendo que não conseguiriam nada desse jeito, Hagen e Fenrir desistiram de insistir. Resolveram deixar que ele decidisse o que era melhor para sua vida. Siegfried passara o dia conversando com eles. Nesses momentos, ele deixava o trabalho de lado para dar total atenção aos amigos. A noite chegou rapidamente e Fenrir e Hagen decidiram que era hora de irem embora. Hagen prometera voltar no dia seguinte, para ir com Siegfried até a faculdade conversar com Hilda. 

Segunda-feira de manhã:

Siegfried e Hagen foram até a faculdade para poderem conversar com Hilda. Chegaram a sua sala e bateram à porta:

- Pode entrar! – respondeu Hilda, e os dois rapazes entraram na sala dela. Ela estava imersa em seu trabalho e não olhara para porta quando esta se abriu.

- Bom dia Hilda – cumprimentou Siegfried. Hilda ergueu o rosto e o viu entrando em sua sala. Sorriu para ele e respondeu-lhe gentilmente:

- Bom dia Siegfried, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – Hagen percebeu os olhares e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vim lhe apresentar alguém. Este é um amigo meu: Hagen Skändi – apresentou-o Siegfried.

- Prazer senhor Skändi – disse Hilda estendendo a mão para ele. Hagen segurou a mão dela e respondeu o cumprimento.

- Prazer senhorita – disse, logo em seguida, levou a mão dela aos lábios, prestando total atenção à reação de Siegfried. Este arregalou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. Hagen olhou para ele e pôde ver a raiva brilhando em seus olhos e teve a confirmação que precisava: Aquela bela jovem havia conseguido derrubar as barreiras que Siegfried levantara em torno de si. Hilda sorriu, constrangida e Hagen soltou a mão dela.

- Hilda... – disse Siegfried se controlando, embora naquele momento ele estivesse em dúvida se deveria ou não ajudar o amigo a arrumar uma vaga na faculdade. Decidiu fazê-lo, afinal, não tinha nada com Hilda. Se Hagen a quisesse, não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo – Meu amigo está interessado em dar aulas aqui na faculdade... Será que teria uma vaga para ele?

- O senhor dá aulas de quê?- perguntou Hilda se dirigindo ao rapaz.

- Filosofia, senhorita. E por favor, chame-me de Hagen apenas – disse sorrindo.

- Claro... Hagen. Eu vou ver se temos alguma coisa.

- Hilda - Flear entra com algumas pastas em seus braços - Estes documentos aqui... você tem que assiná-los - disse ela e parou ao perceber que  a irmã estava ocupada. Ao ouvi-la, Siegfried e Hagen se voltaram em direção à porta. Hagen sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-la. Ela era linda: os longos cabelos loiros levemente ondulados, seus brilhantes olhos verdes... ficou encantado. as- disse ela e parou ao perceber que ela estava ocupada. ços.

m dreiras que Siegfried levantara em tornode siFlear também admirava o belo moreno, de olhos azuis a sua frente. Ficou alguns segundos a fitá-lo. Os olhares entre os dois não passaram desapercebidos por Hilda e Siegfried que se entreolharam. Hilda sorriu e Siegfried arqueou a sobrancelha. Flear se recompôs – des... desculpe, Hilda. Não sabia que estava ocupada. Eu volto depois – disse começando a fechar a porta.

- Flear... espere! – Flear se voltou e olhou para a irmã – Nós temos vagas para um professor de Filosofia?

- Sim, a professora de Filosofia vai se mudar dentro de alguns dias – disse ela evitando olhar para o jovem rapaz.

- Então... Hagen, se seu currículo for bom... – disse Hilda fazendo com que o rapaz a encarasse – Estará contratado.

- Sério?!! – estava surpreso.

- Claro! Começará assim que a senhorita Valkíria se afastar. Entrarei em contato com você assim que analisar seu currículo – disse Hilda.

- Obrigado! Eu estava mesmo precisando trabalhar – diz ele radiante com notícia. Olhou para Flear sorrindo, apesar de encabulada, ela correspondeu ao sorriso dele.

Continua...

*********

Bom... na minha opinião... a Flear e o Hagen teriam feito um belo par na história dos Cavaleiros. Por isso pensei em uni-los nesta fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, não esqueçam dos comentários, tá? Beijos a todos. Até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Reencontro com o passado

**~ * ~ Reencontro com o passado ~* ~**

Hagen conseguira o emprego, e agora os dois amigos trabalhavam lado a lado. Alguns meses já haviam se passado e apesar do trabalho que dava escrever seu livro e ter que ministrar e preparar as aulas, Siegfried estava se sentindo muito feliz, profissionalmente pelo menos. Ele sentia que faltava algo em sua vida. Já não podia mais negar, pelo menos não para si próprio, que estava apaixonado por Hilda, e isso o estava deixando perdido. Sua promessa de nunca mais se envolver com alguém estava por um fio de ser quebrada. Mas não queria se render àquela emoção novamente, mesmo que fosse para sua vida ser para sempre incompleta. Usando de todo autocontrole que possuía, ele entrou naquela faculdade mais uma vez. Encontrou Hilda parada no corredor conversando com um grupo de alunos. Ficou alguns instantes parado, extasiado pela beleza da jovem diretora. Ela sorria e conversava com os alunos animadamente. Uma das alunas percebeu a presença do belo professor e o chamou:

- Professor Sigurd! – disse a moça. Ao ouvir o nome dele, Hilda virou o rosto em sua direção. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela sorriu. Siegfried se aproximou do grupo de alunos – Estávamos falando com a senhorita Njörd sobre a formatura! O senhor vai, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sei se poderei ir – disse ele em tom de desculpas.

- Ah, mas o senhor tem que ir. É nosso professor favorito, o senhor e a senhorita Njörd. Não podem faltar – disse uma outra aluna.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, tudo bem? – disse sorrindo.

- O senhor tem que ir – o som estridente do sinal soa – Precisamos ir pra sala agora. Tchau! – e se afastam rapidamente.

- Você realmente os conquistou, não? – disse Hilda olhando para ele com um sorriso.

- Eles são excelentes... – disse ele olhando-a intensamente. Hilda baixou a cabeça, levemente constrangida.

- Eu preciso ir para minha sala agora. A nova professora de Física virá para conversar comigo.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir para sala de aula também – disse já se afastando dela – Tchau, a gente se vê depois.

- Tchau, Siegfried – disse ela vendo-o se afastar de si. Com um suspiro, Hilda entrou em seu gabinete. Dentro de alguns minutos a nova professora estaria chegando, não sabia explicar porque, mas não simpatizara com aquela moça. Mas como tinha um excelente currículo, achou melhor contratá-la.

*****

No intervalo, Siegfried caminhava distraído pelo pátio quando ouviu alguém o chamar:

- Siegfried! – ele olhou para o lado e viu Hilda com uma moça que estava de costas para ele – Venha cá! Quero que conheça a nova professora de Física! – Siegfried foi caminhando em direção a elas – senhorita Loki, este é o Siegfried Sigurd – a moça se virou e deparou com Siegfried – Siegfried, esta é Freya Loki – no primeiro instante, Siegfried não a reconheceu. Ela estava com os cabelos mais curtos e em tom avermelhado, usava uns óculos escuros. 

- Como vai Siegfried – disse em tom desafiador. Ela retirou os óculos e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Você?!!! – os olhos de Siegfried pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas. Foi como se chão tivesse sumido de sob seus pés. O que aquela cobra fazia ali? O mundo parecia ter desabado sobre sua cabeça. Faltou-lhe o fôlego. O ódio tomou seu corpo. Hilda viu a expressão surpresa se transformar em raiva e se assustou. Siegfried cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Freya continuava com o braço estendido. De repente ele olhou para Hilda e se obrigou a controlar-se – Com licença – disse com a voz rouca e gélida, virou-se e se afastou, ignorando aquela mulher. Surpresa com sua atitude, Hilda decidiu ir atrás dele.

- Eu já volto, senhorita Loki – disse indo atrás de Siegfried.

- Ora, ora... mas o que temos aqui? Siegfried Sigurd... quem diria que eu voltaria a encontrá-lo? Hum... e pelo jeito da senhorita Njörd... é... ela está apaixonada pelo belo historiador... - pensava Freya.

- Siegfried! – Hilda o chamava, mas Siegfried não lhe dava atenção. Ela correu um pouco e conseguiu alcançá-lo – Siegfried, espere! – disse segurando sua mão. Ao senti-la, ele parou e olhou para ela. A raiva ainda estava estampada em seu rosto – O que houve Siegfried?

- Nada, Hilda... Eu não estou me sentindo bem – disse ele tentando se afastar.

- Você está tremendo, Siegfried – disse Hilda ainda segurando o braço dele - Por favor... Diga-me o que houve. Talvez eu possa ajudar... - Siegfried se desvencilhou dela e perdendo o controle, explodiu sua raiva sobre a pessoa errada.

- QUER ME AJUDAR, HILDA?! ENTÃO ME DEIXE EM PAZ! NÃO VÊ QUE QUERO FICAR SOZINHO?!! – disse ele enraivecido, os olhos dele a assustaram. Hilda se afastou dele, sentiu seu peito se apertar ante aquela agressividade. A forma como ele falara com ela a tinha magoado. Ele saiu rapidamente, sem olhar pra trás. Caminhou até sua moto e montou, colocou o capacete e deu a partida e saindo do estacionamento da faculdade velozmente - Droga! As coisas estavam indo tão bem! Por que aquela...! Por que ela tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo?! - só nesse momento ele se tocou da forma como havia falado com Hilda. Lembrou-se de sua expressão magoada. Sentiu-se horrível. Ela tentara ajudá-lo, e o que ele fez? Descontara sua raiva em cima dela. Chegou em casa e se dirigindo ao banheiro. Precisava tomar um banho para que pudesse se acalmar. A mágoa que sentiu anos atrás voltara com toda força, explodindo em seu peito. Estava tudo indo tão bem... ele havia retomado sua vida. Estava trabalhando em seu livro e lecionando na faculdade. Estava quase se rendendo aos sentimentos que há meses estavam oprimidos em seu peito. Agora... tudo estava ruindo novamente.

Continua...

********

Mais um capítulo saído do forno! Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de comentar... beijão.


	8. Caminho Errado

**~ * ~ Caminho errado** **~ * ~**

Siegfried estava decidido a se demitir naquele dia. Chegou à faculdade e encontrou Hagen, que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Hei, Siegfried – disse Hagen cumprimentando-o com um sorriso, mas sua expressão se tornou preocupada quando percebeu o semblante carregado do amigo – O que aconteceu? – perguntou se aproximando. Siegfried olhou para ele e o que Hagen viu em seus olhos o deixou triste e preocupado. Siegfried voltara a ter aquele olhar frio e sem emoção – Siegfried?

- Eu... – antes que pudesse responder, Freya se aproximou e cumprimentou Hagen.

- Olá, Hagen. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos – ela olhou para Siegfried. Os olhos dele se estreitaram e soltavam chispas de raiva – Oi, Siegfried. Vai ser mais educado hoje e me cumprimentar direito? – Siegfried desviou olhar e encarou Hagen.

- Com licença Hagen, eu preciso ir – disse se afastando. Hagen estava tão surpreso em rever aquela víbora que nem prestou atenção ao que Siegfried havia dito.

- O que faz aqui?! – perguntou furioso. Agora compreendera a atitude do amigo.

- Nossa! Vocês desaprenderam a serem educados, foi? – disse ela zombando de Hagen.

- Veio estragar a vida dele outra vez?! – disse indignado.

- Eu nem sabia que ele estava trabalhando aqui – disse indiferente.

- Ele está reconstruindo sua vida. Está feliz com o trabalho, por isso deixe-o em paz! Está me ouvindo?! Ele não precisa que você venha estragar-lhe a vida novamente – Flear viu que Hagen parecia exaltado e se aproximou dos dois.

- Boa noite, Hagen – ele olhou para Flear e se calou, respirando fundo para se controlar – Você deve ser a nova professora de Física... – disse Flear se dirigindo à moça a sua frente – Muito prazer, eu sou Flear Njörd.

- Prazer, senhorita. Meu nome é Freya Loki. Agora, se me dão licença... eu vou dar minha aula – disse afastando-se.

- Víbora! – disse Hagen entre dentes, sem conseguir se conter.

-Hagen! O que aconteceu? – disse ela estranhando a reação do rapaz – Você a conhece?

- Sim, infelizmente... eu a conheço.

- Por quê tanta agressividade?

- Eu não vou entrar em detalhes sobre isso... só vou dizer que aquelazinha destruiu a vida de Siegfried anos atrás – disse ele – Desculpe-me por minha atitude, mas é impossível... – ele se calou e olhou para ela – Eu sinto muito. Não me vejo no direito de entrar em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo... Mas pela sua reação... Deve ter sido algo horrível. 

- E foi – disse ele, as lembranças daquele dia passando por sua mente: seu amigo chocado, magoado, sentindo-se derrotado. Ele e Fenrir presenciaram a difícil reação de Siegfried e logo agora aquela mulher tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo novamente? Flear olhou para ele e viu a raiva desaparecer de seu rosto e seu semblante tornar-se preocupado.

- Vamos – disse enganchando o braço ao dele – Está na hora de irmos trabalhar – ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Tem razão – disse.

Siegfried dirigiu-se ao gabinete de Hilda, tinha tomado uma decisão muito importante. Parou em frente à porta, respirou fundo e bateu.

- Pode entrar – disse Hilda. Sua voz soou triste. Siegfried abriu a porta e entrou.

- Hilda, eu preciso falar com você – ela olhou para ele. Ele parecia triste, abatido.

- Siegfried... – ela se lembrou de com ele a tratara no dia anterior e hesitou em fazer aquela pergunta, mas a tristeza que via nos olhos dele era tão grande que não conseguiu evitar – O que houve? Você está bem?

- Hilda... eu preciso dizer uma coisa e espero que me entenda... – disse ele.

- Está me assustando Siegfried... – disse ela levantando-se.

- Eu... vim pedir demissão – disse ele baixando a cabeça.

_ O que?! Mas por quê?! Você estava gostando tanto de seu trabalho aqui! – disse ela dando a volta na mesa e se aproximando dele.

- Por favor, Hilda... – disse ele, baixando a cabeça e evitando olhar para ela. Sentiu quando ela tocou seu rosto, forçando-o a olhá-la. Seus olhos se encontraram e Siegfried cerrou os punhos.

- Siegfried... – disse ela acariciando os cabelos dele – Não vá embora. Não desista.

- Hilda... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra mim - disse ele se afastando dela. Ele apoiou as mãos contra a porta, ficando de costas para ela.

- Do que está fugindo, Siegfried? – ela se aproximou dele. Siegfried baixou a cabeça - É aquela professora, não é? O que aconteceu? Você já a conhecia? – perguntou ela, tentando a todo custo compreender a atitude de Siegfried.

- Hilda... 

- Me diga, por favor – disse tocando o ombro dele.

- Sim, eu a conheço – ele olhou para ela.

- O que aconteceu? Por que tanta raiva? – perguntou ela olhando diretamente para os olhos dele.

– Ela destruiu a minha vida uma vez – disse ele desviando olhar do dela – Não vou permitir que aconteça novamente.

- Você não pode passar a sua vida fugindo – disse ela.

- Eu não estou fugindo... 

- Está sim. Você tem que enfrentar isso, Siegfried – ele olhou para ela, com um sorriso amargo no rosto.

- É muito fácil falar, não é? – disse se afastando dela novamente.

- Siegfried...

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU SENTI NAQUELA ÉPOCA, NEM O QUE EU PASSEI NOS ÚLTIMOS OITO ANOS!!!! – disse perdendo o controle. Hilda se espantou ao vê-lo tão transtornado. Siegfried deu as costas a ela e passou a mãos pelos canelos enquanto se esforçava para recobrar o autocontrole Ele se voltou para ela que o olhava surpresa e falou mais calmamente: - Eu não vou mudar de idéia, Hilda. Eu já me decidi.

- Siegfried... – Hilda chegou perto dele.

- Eu só vim avisá-la e deixar o minha carta de demissão – ele colocou a folha sobre a mesa, passou por ela e abriu a porta – Adeus. Foi muito bom trabalhar aqui – disse saindo e fechando a porta. Hilda ficou em pé, olhando para a porta. Pensando em tudo o que ele havia lhe dito. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Sentia-se mal por ele. A dor que viu em seus olhos. Ele sempre lhe pareceu triste, mas naqueles minutos em que esteve em seu gabinete, ela viu uma tristeza ainda maior. Ele estava fugindo do mundo novamente.

Continua...

*********

Espero que tenham gostado. Comentários são bem-vindos e necessários. Beijão.


	9. Saudades e Sentimentos Aflorados

** Saudades e Sentimentos aflorados **

Já fazia um mês que Siegfried abandonara as aulas na faculdade. Nem tivera coragem para se despedir de seus alunos. Ele e Hagen já tinham discutido várias vezes, pois o amigo achava que ele tinha se precipitado. Apesar das discussões entre ele e Hagen serem bem pesadas às vezes, ele não conseguia ficar bravo com o amigo, pois sabia que ele estava apenas tentando ajudá-lo. Fenrir também viera conversar com ele, tentar persuadi-lo a voltar atrás, mas Siegfried estava irredutível. Passava o dia inteiro em seu escritório, trabalhando, resolvendo os problemas das empresas de seu pai e quando chegava em casa, ia para a frente de seu laptop e escrevia seu livro. Foi a forma que encontrou para evitar ficar pensando se o que tinha feito era certo ou errado. Mas, quando ia se deitar, na solidão de seu quarto, quando não podia fazer nada para que os pensamentos não viessem lhe atormentar, nesses momentos, ele não conseguia evitar pensar em Hilda. Sentia saudades dela. Estava começando a baixar suas defesas. Seu coração ela já havia conquistado, ele precisava apenas de coragem para admitir isso. Mas, seu medo de ser magoado novamente voltou junto com aquela mulher. Precisava esquecer todo o resto e se preocupar apenas com seu trabalho.

Na faculdade

Os alunos sentiam falta do professor. Queriam saber porque ele havia saído da. Estavam gostando tanto de tê-lo como professor.

- Senhorita Njörd, a senhorita o demitiu? – perguntou uma aluna. Os alunos tinham se reunido para irem falar com Hilda.

- Não. Ele pediu demissão. – ela respondeu tristemente. Também não conseguia esquecê-lo, por mais que tentasse, sempre se pegava pensando nele. Estava apaixonada por ele e sentia saudades.

- Mas por que, senhorita? – perguntou Freir.

- Isso é um problema particular. Eu não tenho o direito de falar qualquer coisa a vocês. – disse ela. A verdade é que nem ela mesma sabia dos motivos de Siegfried. Os alunos saíram da sala desanimados. Esperavam que ela soubesse alguma coisa sobre Siegfried. Sentiam falta dele, ele era bem-humorado, sabia explicar a matéria e se preocupava se os alunos estavam entendendo ou não. Ficaram conversando parados no corredor, quando Hagen chegou e os viu. Curioso, se aproximou do grupo.

- Ora, ora! Mas que bagunça é essa aqui no corredor? – disse ele sorrindo.

- Senhor Skändi! – disse uma aluna – Talvez ele saiba! – disse para os colegas, que se aproximaram dele.

- Talvez eu saiba sobre o que? – perguntou quando os alunos o cercaram.

- Por que o senhor Sigurd saiu? – perguntou Freir.

- Eu... ele teve um problema particular. Eu não tenho o direito de ficar espalhando isso. – disse ele.

- Mas, senhor Skändi... ele tem que voltar. Aquele cara que está dando aulas pra nós agora é um "mala", não entende nada e não se importa com o nosso aprendizado – disse Freir.

- Só queríamos falar com ele – disse Aino. Hagen olhou para eles e sorriu.

- Como Siegfried é tolo! - pensou ele - Está bem! Eu vou levá-los até a casa dele e vocês poderão falar com ele pessoalmente. Mas só vocês dois, senão vai virar uma farra e ele provavelmente estará ocupado. Preparem-se, amanhã nós iremos até a casa dele.

- Obrigado, senhor Skändi! – disseram os alunos foram embora. Freya passou pelo corredor e ouviu o que Hagen dissera.

- Vai tentar trazê-lo de volta?- perguntou – Não sabia que ele ainda era tão apaixonado por mim, assim. – disse com um sorriso malicioso. O comentário fez com que Hagen se enfurecesse.

- Ele sente raiva de você. Ele sabe o tipo de pessoa que você é. Acha que você é capaz de fazer algo para prejudicá-lo. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que ele tem toda a razão. Você é uma cobra e ele sabe muito bem disso. Aliás, todos nós sabemos. – Flear os viu discutindo e se aproximou. Sabia que Hagen detestava aquela mulher e ela adorava provocá-lo. Às vezes, ele ficava no seu limite. Era só mais uma palavra e ele seria capaz de voar no pescoço dela.

- ESCUTA AQUI, SEU... – ela ia respondê-lo quando Flear apareceu.

- Hagen... – Flear o chamou e Freya se deteve irritada. Afastou-se do casal furiosamente. Hagen olhou para Flear e sorriu.

- Oi! – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Você estava discutindo com ela de novo?! – perguntou ela.

- Ela é quem provoca. Eu não dirijo a palavra a ela, desde de que ela também não fale comigo. – disse ele ficando sério. Ele se aproximou de Flear.

- É engraçado ver você discutir com ela. – disse ela rindo – Eu vi você conversando com um grupo de alunos. Está tendo algum problema? – perguntou. 

- Não. Eles estão querendo saber sobre Siegfried.

- Eles tinham me perguntado sobre ele também... Foi por causa dela, não é?

- Eu já conversei tanto com ele sobre isso. Não concordo com sua atitude. – disse ele exasperado.

- E o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou ela. 

- Eu? Nada. Apenas vou levar uns alunos a casa dele amanhã... – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Quero ver ele resistir ao pedido de seus alunos...

- Hagen, Você vai fazer chantagem sentimental com ele?

- É... mais ou menos.

- Eu aprovo! – Flear olhou para os lados e se aproximou um pouco mais de Hagen e sussurrou – Acho que... acho não... tenho certeza de que Hilda está apaixonada por ele, ela está sofrendo por estar longe dele. - Ela me mata se souber que eu contei isso - pensou.

- Se não fosse aquela víbora ter voltado! Eu tenho certeza de que Siegfried estava começando a se render, a baixar suas defesas... tenho certeza de que ele também está apaixonado por Hilda, mas a presença dessa mulherzinha o fez sentir-se inseguro novamente. O fez lembrar-se do que sofreu no passado. E acredite... Acho que ele não suportaria passar por tudo aquilo novamente.

- Se precisar de alguma ajuda, pode falar. Minha irmã nunca tinha se apaixonado antes. Ela sempre viveu para os estudos e agora... Para o trabalho. Quero vê-la feliz. – ela sorriu.  Ele a olhou nos olhos e também sorriu. Seus olhos azuis passearam pelo rosto dela, e pararam sobre uma mancha de giz perto de sua boca. 

- Seu rosto está sujo de giz... – disse ele erguendo a mão instintivamente para retirar a mancha. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir o toque da mão dele em seu rosto. Ele percebeu a reação dela e seus olhos se voltaram para os olhos verdes. Hagen voltou o olhar para sua boca e ela entreabriu os lábios, não conseguindo conter um suspiro. Ele acariciou o lábio inferior com o polegar e ela fechou os olhos sentindo um delicioso tremor percorrer seu corpo. Vendo que ela não se afastava de seu toque, Hagen se inclinou... seus lábios estavam quase se tocando...

- Flear! – chamou Hilda aparecendo de repente no corredor e pegando-os em flagrante. Flear a Hagen se assustaram e se afastaram. Ambos olharam pra ela, que os olhava maliciosamente. 

- Tchau, Hilda! – disse Hagen tentando disfarçar o melhor que pôde. Ele olhou para Flear. – Tchau, Flear... - disse ele – Desculpe... - sussurrou, olhando para ela. Tentando ver se ela estava chateada com ele.

- Tchau, Hagen... – disse ela dando um tímido sorriso. O coração de Hagen acelerou e ele também sorriu – Até amanhã. – disse ela se inclinando para ele e beijando-o no rosto. Flear passou por ele e saiu com Hilda. Hagen tocou o local onde ela o tinha beijado e sorriu. Estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Continua...

Gostaram? Comentários, por favor!!!! Beijos a todos. Tchau.


	10. Visita Inesperada

**_ Visita Inesperada _**

****

Hagen passou em frente à faculdade. Não estava lá para trabalhar. Ali teria início sua missão para fazer seu amigo "sair da concha". Parou na frente da Faculdade e se inclinou sobre o banco do passageiro para destrancar a porta. Abriu-a e Freir e Aino entraram no carro.

- Bom dia, jovens estudantes – cumprimentou-os Hagen assim que eles entraram no carro.

- Bom dia, professor – disse a garota.

- Bom dia, senhor Skändi – disse Freir.

- Preparados para enfrentarem sua missão? – perguntou dando a partida.

- Preparadíssimos! – responderam em uníssono.

- "timo – Hagen se dirigiu diretamente à casa de Siegfried. Depois de quinze minutos, eles chegaram à frente da mansão. Freir e Aino arregalaram os olhos quando viram que Hagen passava pelo portão da enorme mansão. O segurança já o conhecia e por ordens de Siegfried, o rapaz tinha passagem liberada. Hagen parou o carro – Chegamos.

- O senhor Sigurd mora aqui?! – perguntou Aino saindo do carro. Estava encantada com aquele lugar.

- Sim, Siegfried mora aqui. – disse ele achando engraçado o deslumbramento da garota.

- UAU! Mais esse lugar é incrível! O senhor Sigurd deve ser muito rico! – disse Freir – Com tanto dinheiro assim, por que ele precisaria dar aulas!

- Ele gosta de lecionar. Por favor, não comentem a ninguém sobre este lugar. Siegfried preza muito sua privacidade.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, professor. Eu não direi uma única palavra! – disse Freir.

- Nem eu. Não precisa se preocupar senhor Skändi. – disse a jovem olhando tudo ao seu redor, completamente extasiada.

- Venham – disse Hagen se encaminhando para grande porta da mansão. Tocou a campainha. Depois de alguns minutos, a porta se abriu.

- Hagen! – disse Siegfried – Como vai? – perguntou cumprimentando-o.

- Estou bem Siegfried. E você?

- Mais ou menos... Você sabe bem porque, né? – disse Siegfried seriamente – Vai ficar parado aí? Entre. – convidou-o.

- Siegfried... Eu tomei a liberdade de... – Hagen hesitou e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Siegfried ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você andou aprontando, Hagen? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu... Bem... Eu trouxe uma visita para você... – disse ele depois de muita hesitação.

- Visita?! Que visita, Hagen?! Não é a Fr... – Hagen o interrompeu.

- Claro que não! Acha que eu a traria até sua casa?! – disse irritado.

- Então quem é? – perguntou. Hagen olhou para o lado de fora e fez sinal para que os dois alunos se aproximassem. Freir e Aino surgiram em frente a Siegfried, que ficou surpreso com a presença deles.

- Bom dia professor. – disse Aino, sorridente.

- Bom dia senhor Sigurd. – disse Freir, timidamente.

- Ora... Mas o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou para eles, mas seu olhar se desviou para Hagen.

- Nós viemos falar com o senhor, professor. – disse Freir.

- Viemos lhe fazer um pedido... – continuou Aino. Siegfried retornou o olhar para seus alunos.

- Entrem. – disse ele dando passagem para os três visitantes. Aino e Freir ficaram ainda mais abismados quando entraram na casa. Era enorme. Tinha inúmeras pinturas na parede da gigantesca sala. Uma mesinha onde estava um lindo vaso. Dois sofás de três lugares da cor branca e duas poltronas, também brancas – Sentem-se... – pediu. Eles se sentaram e Siegfried sentou em seguida – E então, o que os traz aqui? – perguntou.

- Queríamos saber por que o senhor desistiu das aulas... – disse Aino.

- Eu... – hesitou.

- Não precisa explicar se não quiser, senhor Sigurd. – disse Freir percebendo a hesitação do professor – Na verdade, queríamos pedir que o senhor reconsiderasse sua decisão.

- Vocês devem ter um bom professor, não devem estar nem sentindo minha falta. – disse sorriso.

- Senhor Sigurd, o professor que entrou no seu lugar é uma anta! – Siegfried não pôde conter o riso e olhou para Hagen que também sorriu – Ele não sabe nada... Eu, que nem sou lá essas coisas em História sei muito mais do que ele.

- Ele vive arrumando formas para "matar" aula, professor. Inventa de passar filmes que não têm nada a ver com a matéria. Chega meia-hora atrasado...

- Vocês estão exagerando...

- Não senhor Sigurd. Se depender daquele "mala" a maioria da sala vai ficar pra exame. – disse Freir.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não...

- Por favor, professor. O senhor tem que voltar. – disse Aino.

- Mas... Eu vou ter que falar com a senhorita Njörd... E talvez ela não aceite que eu vol...

- Ela aceitará... – disse Freir animado.

- Nós conversaremos com ela. – juntou Aino. Siegfried olhou para Hagen que não abrira a boca em nenhum instante. Este tinha no olhar o mesmo sentimento que via nos olhos de seus alunos... expectativa. Siegfried olhava para os dois adolescentes a sua frente. Travava uma batalha consigo mesmo: de um lado o prazer que sentia em dar aulas, o carinho que recebia de seus alunos... a saudade que sentia da bela diretora; do outro: a presença indesejável daquela mulher. O que deveria fazer? A volta daquelazinha trouxe de volta para sua vida... o medo, a insegurança  que estava aos poucos vencendo. Será que seria capaz de enfrentar esse medo? Se voltasse... de uma coisa tinha certeza... não conseguiria mais resistir a Hilda, e era isso que o estava assustando. Tinha medo de ser ferido outra vez. Sabia que se acontecesse entre ele e Hilda o que acontecera com Freya... não resistiria, pois pela primeira vez em sua vida sabia o que era amar de verdade. Ficou um longo tempo em silêncio. Aino e Freir Se entreolharam cada vez mais nervosos. A voz de Hagen rompeu o silêncio:

- E então Siegfried? Você aceitará ou não? – Siegfried olhou para o amigo e depois para seus alunos. Decidira-se.

- Está bem... Eu vou falar com Hil... Hã... Com a senhorita Njörd.

- Que bom, senhor Sigurd! – disse Freir.

- É isso aí, Siegfried. Eu sabia que você tomaria a decisão certa. – disse Hagen sorrindo.

- Isso foi apelação, Hagen... – Siegfried olhou para Hagen - Usando os garotos pra fazer chantagem sentimental... Sabia que eu não teria coragem de dizer não a eles... – disse estreitando os olhos.

- Peraí... eu não fiz nada! A idéia foi deles. – disse Hagen seriamente – Eu fui só... um intermediário. - Freir e Aino se entreolharam e sorriram. Ficaram mais algum tempo conversando com Siegfried. Já passava das quatro quando Hagen e os garotos foram embora. Siegfried ficou sozinho em sua casa, pensando no que acontecera naquele dia. Estava preocupado. Será que fizera a coisa certa? Será que Hilda o aceitaria de volta à faculdade? Será que teria alguma chance com ela? Todos esses pensamentos o perseguiram durante todo o restante do dia. No dia seguinte sua vida tomaria um novo rumo.

Continua...

Oi gente! Apesar de não estar recebendo comentário nenhum sobre esta fic, resolvi postar mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos a todos. Ah, e a partir da semana que vem eu vou postar dois capítulos por semana. A fic ainda está muito longe de acabar e eu não quero fazê-los esperar muito. Beijão a todos. Tchau.


	11. Retorno

**_ Retorno _**

Siegfried estava mais nervoso do que o de costume. Voltou para casa mais cedo naquele dia. Dormira muito mal na noite anterior. Entrou em sua casa e subiu as escadas correndo em direção a sua suíte. Separou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro, tomou seu banho rapidamente e se vestiu. Desceu para preparar um lanche. Mil pensamentos passavam por sua mente, e o mais importante deles era que veria Hilda novamente. Estava com tantas saudades. Já fazia mais de um mês que não a via. Sentia-se apavorado com a idéia de ela não querer aceitá-lo de volta à Faculdade. Ela estava bastante chateada com ele quando se viram na última vez. Tomou seu lanche rapidamente e saiu de casa.

Menos de quinze minutos depois... Estava na Faculdade. Desceu do carro. Caminhava até a porta de entrada. A cada passo que dava, seu coração se acelerava. Entrou naquele lugar que lhe trazia tantas boas lembranças. Caminhava pelo enorme corredor. Suas mãos, apesar de frias, suavam muito. Estava extremamente nervoso. Pedia apenas que não encontrasse aquela mulher em sua frente. Continuava andando. Chegou em frente à porta do gabinete de Hilda. Respirou fundo. Esfregou as mãos uma a outra, tamanho nervosismo que estava sentindo. Ficou ainda alguns instantes parado, pensando se deveria ou não fazer aquilo. Estava criando coragem para bater à porta. Tinha ido até lá para isso, não é? Controlando-se ao máximo que pôde... Bateu na porta. Esperou alguns segundos... E então ouviu aquela voz doce e melodiosa:

- Pode entrar! – respondeu Hilda. Siegfried tocou a maçaneta da porta, respirou fundo mais uma vez e... Entrou. Hilda estava escrevendo alguma coisa e não levantou a cabeça imediatamente. Siegfried ficou parado, olhando-a extasiado. Sentira tantas saudades. Seu coração disparou ao revê-la – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Flear? – perguntou. Hilda e finalmente ergueu a cabeça...  Seus olhos se encontraram. Ambos perderam o fôlego. Dois pares de jóias se fitando intensamente. Safiras e ametistas brilhando com a felicidade do reencontro. Hilda estava visivelmente surpresa – Siegfried?! – exclamou levantando-se. Pensara tantas vezes em ligar pra ele e pedir que voltasse, mas quando se lembrava de como ele estava quando resolvera ir embora, achava que era melhor não se envolver. Vendo-o de volta a deixou surpresa e imensamente feliz.

- Olá, Hilda – disse ele, ainda apreensivo.

- Eu não acredito... Siegfried! – ela cobriu a boca com a mão. Hilda contornou a mesa, ficando de pé na frente dele, com a mão esquerda apoiada sobre a mesa.

- S... Será... Que eu poderia... v... Voltar a dar aulas aqui? – perguntou inseguro. Hilda nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso.

- ... – Hilda não conseguiu responder nada, apenas sorriu. Siegfried sentiu com se um enorme peso tivesse sido retirado de sobre seus ombros quando a viu sorrir, mas a reação seguinte dela o deixou atordoado. Hilda se jogou em seus braços, enlaçando-o pela cintura, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, podendo ouvir o coração dele batendo forte. Não conseguiu se conter ao vê-lo. Tinha sentido tantas saudades dele. Ele não conseguiu resistir e a envolveu em seus braços, estreitando-a de encontro ao peito. A emoção que Siegfried sentiu tendo-a tão perto de si fez seu coração bater tão violentamente que lhe faltava o ar. Ele encostou os lábios na testa dela, sentia o perfume de seus cabelos. Ela estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dele tocando sua testa, o cheiro maravilhoso de sua colônia a estava deixando zonza. Ela levantou o rosto para fitá-lo. Ele olhou para o rosto dela e sorriu. Hilda também sorria. Estavam perdidos no olhar um do outro. À distância entre seus lábios era de apenas alguns centímetros, e sem que se dessem conta... Foram se aproximando cada vez mais, alheios ao mundo a sua volta, mas voltaram à dura realidade ao ouvirem leves batidas na porta. Afastaram-se, sobressaltados e constrangidos, mas felizes. – En... Entre – disse Hilda tentando firmar a voz. Flear entrou.

- Hilda eu... Siegfried! – disse sorrindo, surpresa – Que bom revê-lo!

- Oi Flear... – disse ele, com um meio sorriso. Flear ficou ainda surpresa, nunca tinha visto ele sorrir.

- Está de volta? – perguntou ela. Siegfried olhou para Hilda.

- Mas é claro que está! – disse Hilda sorrindo para ele. Siegfried retribuiu o sorriso dela. Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

- "timo! Hagen cumpre mesmo sua palavra. – Siegfried olhou para ela curioso – Ele disse que faria você voltar.

- Bem... Acho que ele conseguiu... – ele tornou a olhar para Hilda – Quando eu posso recomeçar com as aulas? – perguntou.

- Segunda-feira está bem pra você? – perguntou, olhando-o timidamente. Flear olhava ora para Hilda, ora para Siegfried, captando todas as reações deles. Tinha certeza: estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Só precisariam de um empurrãozinho.

- Está ótimo! – disse ele sorrindo. Olhou-a intensamente. Engoliu em seco – Eu preciso ir agora. Tchau Hilda. – disse se afastando.

- Tchau Siegfried. – respondeu ela sonhadoramente.

- Tchau Flear. – disse ele.

- Tchau Siegfried e seja bem-vindo – disse ela.

- Obrigado. – saiu da sala. Respirou aliviado e se afastou da porta, sorrindo.

- Hilda! Ele voltou! – disse Flear se aproximando da irmã. Hilda olhou pra ela e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos violetas. Ela abraçou Flear e acabou confessando seus sentimentos:

- Eu tive tanto medo de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo! – Flear afagou os cabelos da irmã e sorriu. – Eu nunca me senti tão feliz quanto estou me sentindo agora!

- Não sabe com eu fico feliz por você, minha irmã!

Siegfried andava distraidamente pelo corredor, quando encontrou com alguém. Assustou-se, pois estava tão distraído que nem se dera conta de que vinha alguém na direção oposta.

- Siegfried!

- Hagen! – sorriu ao ver o amigo.

-E então... Como é que foi? – perguntou, curioso.

- Eu estou de volta! – disse sorrindo como Hagen há muito tempo não o fazer. Mais de oito anos – Ela me aceitou de volta na Faculdade!

- Que bom! E você já disse a ela o que sente? – perguntou indiscreto. Siegfried olhou-o surpreso pela pergunta tão direta.

- Não sei do que está falando. – desconversou ficando sério novamente.

- Não sabe, é? – provocou.

- Pare de falar asneiras, Hagen! Vá trabalhar e não me amole! – disse ele irritado.

- Eu sei que você gosta dela, Siegfried... E sabe de uma coisa? – Siegfried o olhou intrigado – Ela também gosta de você... Ou melhor... Vocês se amam... – disse Hagen sorrindo. Siegfried baixou a cabeça e não pôde evitar o sorriso que lhe veio aos lábios. Estava de volta e sentiu, no momento em que a abraçou que talvez seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos.

Continua...

Gostaram? Então sigam para o próximo capítulo.


	12. Prós e Contras

**_ Prós e contras _**

Segunda-feira, oito horas da manhã. Estava em seu escritório, sentado à frente do laptop, digitando ininterruptamente. Seu novo livro já estava quase no fim. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio em cima de sua mesa. Irritou-se. O dia parecia passar devagar. Estava ansioso para voltar à Faculdade... Estava ansioso para voltar às aulas... Estava ansioso para rever seus alunos... Estava ansioso para voltar a vê-la. Quando o rosto dela lhe veio à mente, ele parou o que estava fazendo e recostou-se na cadeira. Virou-se para a janela e levantou-se, maravilhado. O céu azul, com algumas nuvens, através das quais passavam os raios de sol causando um espetáculo esplêndido. Pensou em seu último encontro com Hilda, na sensação que percorreu todo seu corpo quando a teve em seus braços. Sorriu. Voltou a sentar-se e retornou ao trabalho. Era uma forma de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Não conseguia se desligar daquela droga de relógio. Passou o dia inteiro olhando para ele. Fez força para se concentrar no trabalho. A cada instante que passava, sentia-se mais ansioso. Dezoito horas. Nem acreditou, quando finalmente chegou à hora de ir embora daquele escritório.

Uma hora depois, estava de volta à Faculdade. Encontrou Hilda no corredor. Finalmente a tensão que acumulara durante todo aquele dia se dissipara.

- Oi! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Oi, Hilda! – retribuindo o sorriso dela.

- Os alunos ficaram felizes quando souberam que você voltaria? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não sei. Não falei com nenhum deles ainda – respondeu Siegfried.

- Bem... Então vamos fazer-lhe uma surpresa! – ele a olhou com curiosidade – Vá pra minha sala e só saia de lá quando eu o chamar.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou não contendo a curiosidade.

- Você vai ver. Agora vá. Eu não quero que eles o vejam agora. – ele olhou pra ela intrigado, mas obedeceu e foi para a sala dela.

- O que será que ela está aprontando? - dez minutos depois, com os corredores já vazios.

- Venha Siegfried! - ambos foram para a classe onde Siegfried ministraria aula no primeiro período. Os alunos conversavam animados, pois o "mala" ainda não tinha chegado. Hilda entrou na sala e eles se calaram, esperando pelo que ela iria falar.

- Olá pessoal! – cumprimentou-os - Bom, o professor de vocês não veio... – os universitários se entreolharam satisfeitos – Mas... – aquela palavra chamou a atenção dos alunos e apagou seu entusiasmo – Eu chamei um novo professor pra vocês.

- Espero que não seja outro chato como aquele cara! – resmungou um aluno.

– Bem que o senhor Sigurd poderia voltar... – Hilda deu um leve sorriso. Siegfried sorriu ao ouvir o comentário e Hilda olhou pra ele que estava parado perto da porta, mantendo-se escondido.

- Senhor... – chamou Hilda – A classe é toda sua! – Siegfried respirou fundo e entrou.

- Boa noite! – disse. Os alunos olharam para ele surpresos e muito satisfeitos. Aino e Freir, que tinham perdido as esperanças de que ele voltasse se entreolharam felizes.

- Professor Siegfried! – exclamou Aino.

- Seja bem-vindo professor! – disseram alguns alunos. Siegfried não esperava ter uma recepção tão calorosa. Ele e Hilda se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Agora eu vou deixá-los curtir seu professor e dar minha aula. Tchau. – disse ela.

- Tchau, Hilda... Obrigado. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Seja bem-vindo! - disse e saiu.

- E então... Sentiram a minha falta? – Siegfried nunca pensou como voltar aquele lugar lhe traria tanta paz. Ele teve que revisar toda a matéria daquele bimestre, pois o último professor realmente não tinha explicado nada e os alunos estavam completamente perdidos. O tempo passou depressa e logo o intervalo chegou. Siegfried saiu da sala de aula e foi até a sala dos professores. Hagen estava lá conversando com Flear e Hilda.

- E então, como foi? – perguntou Hagen, Hilda e Flear que estavam de costas para porta se voltaram para olhá-lo.

- Foi ótimo! Eu estou feliz por ter voltado – disse sorrindo.

- Boa noite... – o clima calmo e alegre mudou abruptamente – Ora, ora... Siegfried resolveu voltar... – disse Freya. Ele olhou friamente para ela. Hilda, Hagen e Flear olhavam para eles, percebendo o clima tenso. O sinal tocou e Siegfried pediu licença aos amigos e se retirou da sala. Freya olhava para ele com um olhar estranho. Vingaria-se pela humilhação ao qual fora submetida no passado e pela indiferença desprezo com que era tratada no presente.

Siegfried estava feliz por ter voltado, mas ver aquela mulher todo dia não ia ser fácil. Ela fazia de tudo para provocá-lo. Mas ele estava decidido, não permitiria que ela o atrapalhasse novamente. Estava disposto a recomeçar, como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

Continua...

Oi pessoal! Obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que estejam gostando. Até semana que vem. Beijos.


	13. Por causa de um mal entendido, uma tragé...

**_ Por causa de um mal entendido, uma tragédia _**

Siegfried chegou cedo aquele dia e foi direto para a sala dos professores. Ficaria lá, esperando até que a hora da aula chegasse. Colocou sua pasta sobre a mesa, sentou-se e começou a ler um livro. Estava tão distraído que nem percebera quem acabara de entrar. Acordou quando alguém tomou o livro de sua mão. Esperava que fosse Hagen, pois este adorava provocá-lo, mas não era o amigo.

- Ainda gosta de ler esses romances mitológicos, Siegfried? – perguntou examinando o livro – Sempre achei isto uma idiotice! – Siegfried se levantou e tomou o livro das mãos dela. Ignorando-a – Por que foi embora, Siegfried? – perguntou ela se aproximando dele – Foi por minha causa? – ele tentou afastar-se dela, mas ela o encurralou contra a mesa – Não sabia que ainda se sentia tão atraído por mim, assim. – disse ela apoiando as mãos sobre o peito dele, deslizando-as até seus ombros.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele – Afaste-se de mim! – disse tentando afastar-se. As mãos dela deslizaram até seu pescoço.

- Você ainda não me esqueceu... – disse se aproximando cada vez mais dele. Ele estava em estado de choque. Nunca pensou que ela fosse capaz de tamanha ousadia. Fora pego totalmente de surpresa. Os lábios dela tocaram os dele. Nojo... Foi o que sentiu quando ela o beijou. Não conseguira esboçar qualquer reação.

- Eu não sei Fle... – Hilda e Flear chegaram à sala naquele momento e presenciaram aquela cena. Hilda ficou em estado de choque. Sentiu seu mundo desabar. Seus olhos começaram a arder, mas ela se controlou. Não choraria na frente deles. Freya se afastou de Siegfried e encarou Hilda. O jovem professor estava incrédulo. Não acreditava que aquela mulher ousara tocá-lo. Ele olhou para Hilda e vislumbrou a decepção estampada nos olhos violetas – Des... Desculpem-me. Eu não quis atrapalhá-los – disse tentando se controlar. Sentiu-se mal por ter presenciado aquela cena – Com licença! – ela se virou e saiu da sala rapidamente. Flear não falou nada, estava surpresa com o que acabara de ver. Siegfried não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Como aquela... Pudera fazer aquilo? Ficou apavorado com o que viu expresso nos olhos de Hilda. Mesmo não tendo culpa de nada, sentiu que a tinha magoado. Ele olhou com nojo para Freya. A vontade que sentia era de esbofetear aquela megera, mas ele só conseguia pensar em Hilda. Flear o olhava, decepcionada. Não se importando com o olhar dela sobre si, Siegfried passou por Flear e foi atrás de Hilda. Freya encarava Flear com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios. Com um ar vitorioso passou pela jovem e saiu. Quando Flear pensou em ir atrás de Hilda, Hagen chegou sorridente como sempre.

- Boa noite. – disse ele. Flear não o ouviu, estava distraída, preocupada com Hilda. Ele a encarou seriamente – Flear? – ela despertou de seu transe e olhou para ele – O que houve? – perguntou.

- Siegfried e Freya estavam se beijando – disse ela.

- O quê?!! – disse Hagen – Isso é impossível! Ele não a suporta!

- Será?! – perguntou Flear irritada – Eu só digo uma coisa Hagen... – disse Flear, seu semblante adquirindo uma expressão de raiva – Se é para fazer minha irmã sofrer... É melhor que esse "Don Juan" vá embora daqui – disse ela.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Ele jamais a beijaria! Ele está apaixonado pela sua irmã! – disse Hagen, exasperado. O que estava acontecendo?

Hilda andava rapidamente. Não queria acreditar no que tinha visto. Nunca pensou que pudesse doer tanto. Lutava contra as lágrimas. Não queria chorar. Aliás, por que sentia vontade de chorar? Ela não era nada dele. Ele não lhe devia qualquer satisfação, mas mesmo assim... Sentia-se magoada. Mas por que se sentia assim? Ele podia fazer de sua vida o que quisesse... Então por que aquela cena a machucava tanto? Depois do que vira tentava a todo custo negar que estava apaixonada por Siegfried.

- Hilda! – ele a chamava, mas ela continuava andando. Ignorando-o. Andando o mais rápido que podia, ele a alcançou. Segurou-a pelo braço, logo acima do cotovelo e puxou-a para si – Hilda, me ouça! – ela o encarou. Ele se surpreendeu quando fitou o rosto dela. Seus olhos estavam marejados pelas lágrimas que ela tentava a todo custo conter. Será que... – Hilda... Deixe-me explicar...

- Você não me deve explicação! – disse ela – Largue-me! – tentou se afastar dele.

- Mas, Hilda... – ela o interrompeu.

- Por favor, Siegfried! Você não me deve explicação alguma! Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida! Você faz dela o que bem entender! Agora... Solte-me! – com um movimento brusco ela se desvencilhou dele e saiu rapidamente em direção ao estacionamento.

- HILDA!! – ele ainda tentou chamá-la mais uma vez, mas foi ignorado. Ela andou mais alguns metros e entrou em seu carro, saindo velozmente. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Siegfried olhava para a rua, preocupado. Estava com um mau pressentimento. Hilda saíra descontroladamente. Ele voltou para dentro da Faculdade e encontrou Freya o encarando. Flear e Hagen chegaram e ficaram observando os dois. Viram quando ele se aproximou daquela víbora.

- SUA... O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – disse furioso. Freya olhou para ele com um sorriso cínico.

- Ora... Siegfried vai dizer que não gostou do meu beijo! Eu me lembro muito bem o quanto você adorava meus beijos... – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso - Só pensei que você talvez quisesse matar as saudades...

- Eu tenho nojo de você! Você é repugnante! O que você quer de mim? Não está feliz com aquele cretino do Alberich? Ou seu amantezinho te abandonou? Talvez ele não tenha tanto dinheiro quanto você gostaria que ele tivesse... – disse amargamente. Freya sorriu.

- Como está enganado. Alberich e eu estamos muito bem, Siegfried. Mas, ao reencontrá-lo, eu não poderia perder a oportunidade... Você me humilhou. Pensa que eu esqueci? – disse ela – Não se livrará de mim tão fácil. Eu percebi que está apaixonado por ela... - os olhos de Siegfried brilharam furiosamente. Hagen e Flear presenciaram a conversa dos dois em silêncio – Eu não vou deixar que consiga o que quer. Jamais será feliz, Siegfried. – dizendo isso ela se afastou dele. Siegfried engoliu em seco. Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidira abandonar o refúgio de sua casa? Mas ele sabia perfeitamente a resposta para essa pergunta... Ele não conseguia mais ficar longe de Hilda.

Hilda dirigia velozmente. Estava arrasada, não sabia porque... Mas sentia-se traída. Estava apaixonada por Siegfried e vê-lo com outra a magoou. Sentia-se perdida. Será que ele estava apaixonado por Freya? Não era possível... A forma como ele a recepcionara quando ela chegara na escola... O jeito que olhava pra ela... Parecia desprezá-la completamente. Então por que a estava beijando? Hilda não via nada a sua frente. Parecia ter entrado em transe. A única coisa que via era aquela cena que tanto machucara seu coração. De repente... Um barulho de buzina e luzes surgindo por entre aquela escuridão fez Hilda despertar. Levou alguns segundos para que entendesse o que estava para acontecer. Ela arregalou os olhos, em pânico e virou volante, desviando do caminhão... Mas o movimento brusco a fez perder o controle sobre o carro. Tentou pisar no freio, mas era tarde demais... A árvore foi crescendo rapidamente a sua frente e então... Tudo escureceu.

Desesperado, Siegfried andava de um lado para o outro. Hagen se aproximou do amigo, sendo seguido por Flear.

- Siegfried... – disse tocando no ombro do amigo. Siegfried olhou para ele.

- Eu não devia ter voltado, Hagen... – disse ele, exasperado. Flear via o desespero estampado nos olhos azuis. Arrependera-se de ter pensado mal dele – Que ela faça algo contra mim... Pouco importa. Eu posso suportar qualquer coisa... Mas Hilda?! Eu não posso permitir que ela faça algo contra Hilda! – disse ele descontroladamente.

- Acalme-se, Siegfried! – disse Hagen – Ela não conseguirá fazer nada contra Hilda. – nesse instante, o celular de Flear começara a tocar. Ela se afasta para atender.

- Alô?... O que?! – a exclamação desesperada de Flear chamou a atenção dos dois homens que se voltaram pra ela. A moça parecia assustada. O coração de Siegfried disparou de repente. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Aquela estranha sensação que teve quando Hilda foi embora voltou a assolá-lo – O que aconteceu?!... Ela está bem?! Tá... Eu estou indo... – ela desligou e foi em direção a saída, quando Hagen foi até ela e tocou seu braço. Ela o olhou e ele pôde ver o medo estampado em seus olhos verdes.

- Flear... O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

- Hilda... – disse Flear num sussurro. Sua voz estava trêmula e seus olhos marejados – Ela sofreu um acidente de carro... – disse com a voz embargada e as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Hagen a abraçou e olhou para Siegfried que, por estar um pouco afastado do casal, não ouvira uma palavra do que haviam dito, mas mesmo assim estava sentindo uma sensação estranha – Preciso ir vê-la – disse ela se afastando de Hagen e se encaminhando até a porta. Ele a deteve:

- Eu levo você... – disse ele olhando-a nos olhos - Você não está em condições de dirigir – sem conseguir se conter, ela se jogou em seus braços e ele a enlaçou fortemente, tentando passar através desse gesto um pouco de conforto e segurança. Ver Flear chorando fez Siegfried entrar em pânico. Sentia que algo muito ruim acontecera. Aproximou-se do casal. Olhou para Hagen. O amigo pôde ver o desespero nos olhos de Siegfried.

- O... O q... Que houve? – perguntou com a voz trêmula. Hagen o olhou entristecido.

- Ela... Sofreu um acidente, Siegfried... – disse Hagen, sem saber o que fazer para confortar Flear e Siegfried.

- Hilda... – murmurou. Suas pernas tremerem. Seu peito se apertou e seus olhos se embaçaram. Ele sentia uma dor que parecia que o iria sufocar. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos azuis. Sentia-se culpado.

Continua...

Próximo capítulo já postado.


	14. Lembranças Perdidas

**_ Lembranças perdidas _**

Hagen, Flear e Siegfried chegaram ao hospital e foram direto para a recepção para saberem como estava Hilda.

- Vocês são parentes dela? – perguntou a atendente.

- Eu sou irmã dela... – Flear estava ficando irritada com as perguntas e o aparente descaso da moça, esta continuava a fazer anotações sem dar atenção às pessoas a sua frente - Será que você pode me responder logo? Como está minha irmã? – perguntou irritada.

- Ela está na cirurgia. – disse sem olhar para Flear - Terão que esperar para falarem com o médico que a está operando... – a moça pegou uma folha e estendeu para Flear – Deve preencher esta ficha. - Flear pegou a folha das mãos da atendente. Seus olhos de fixaram na folha, mas ela não conseguia ler nada. Seus olhos estavam embaçados por causa das lágrimas. Hagen olhou para ela e percebeu que ela não conseguiria preencher aquele papel sozinha. Suas mãos estavam tremendo.

- Venha, vamos nos sentar ali. Depois você preenche esta DROGA! – disse lançando um olhar reprovador para a atendente. Como ela podia querer que Flear conseguisse preencher aquela porcaria sabendo que a irmã estava sendo operada? Ela e Hagen se sentaram em um banco num dos corredores do hospital. Flear deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e se entregou a um choro silencioso. Hagen envolveu-a pelos ombros, enquanto acompanhava com os olhos os movimentos de Siegfried. Este andava de um lado para o outro no corredor. Passava a mão pelos cabelos. Sua expressão era de puro pânico e preocupação. Hagen ficou em silêncio vendo a dor de Flear e de Siegfried e nada podendo fazer para confortá-los. As horas passavam e nada. Nenhuma notícia. Depois de cinco horas de espera, a porta da sala de operações se abriu e um médico veio conversar com eles.

- Vocês são parentes da moça que sofreu o acidente? – perguntou o médico. Flear e Hagen se levantaram ao ouvir a voz do médico, enquanto Siegfried se virou para olhá-lo. Era um homem alto, de mais ou menos cinqüenta anos, usava um par de óculos de aros finos e dourados, tinha os olhos castanhos e os cabelos grisalhos e barba também grisalha. Sua expressão e sua voz passavam calma e tranqüilidade.

- Eu sou irmã dela, doutor. – respondeu Flear – Como ela está?

- Eu sou o Dr. Louhi Väinämöinen. A senhorita precisa ficar calma... – o médico procurou as palavras calmamente, mas não havia outra forma de dar a notícia - Ela teve traumatismo craniano. – Flear levou a mão à boca e as lágrimas tornaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Siegfried olhou assustado para o médico, sentiu como se tivesse levado uma punhalada no peito ao ouvi-lo. Hagen vendo o choque dos dois resolveu pedir mais detalhes:

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou. O médico se voltou para o rapaz.

- Tudo vai depender das próximas horas. Ela está em coma... - os três estavam muito preocupados - Temos que esperar que ela acorde para sabermos as conseqüências das lesões... – voltando-se para Flear – Ela vai precisar muito de vocês quando ela acordar...

- Eu posso vê-la, doutor? – perguntou Flear saindo de seu transe.

- Sim, mas apenas uma pessoa de cada vez. – o médico olhou para os três jovens a sua frente com pena, vendo a tristeza que passava nos olhos deles – Eu preciso ir, assim que os exames dela ficarem prontos... Eu a avisarei – disse afastando-se. Hagen, Flear e Siegfried nem se deram conta do afastamento do médico. Flear levantou-se, foi até a recepção e preencheu aquela ficha, pois era a única forma de poder visitar sua irmã. Ela passou pelos dois rapazes e entrou no quarto em que Hilda estava. Siegfried sentou-se ao lado de Hagen, a cabeça baixa, o semblante carregado. Hagen o conhecia desde de que eram crianças e nunca o vira tão preocupado. Siegfried ergue a cabeça olha para o amigo. 

- Foi minha culpa, Hagen... – disse ele não conseguindo conter a lágrima que escorrera por seu rosto.

- Não diga isso, Siegfried. Você não teve culpa de nada... – disse Hagen.

-Você não viu os olhos dela, Hagen... Ela estava... Ela parecia... – ele se levantou e começou a andar nervosamente pelo corredor. – Eu devia tê-la impedido, Hagen... Eu não podia tê-la deixado sair daquele jeito... Eu senti que algo ruim ia acontecer... – Hagen se levantou e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Se culpar não vai adiantar nada, Siegfried... – se afastando Hagen o olhou. Siegfried mantinha a cabeça baixa – Você está apaixonado por ela, não está? – a pergunta fez o rapaz erguer o rosto para fitar o amigo. Depois de tudo o que acontecera... Depois de tudo o que dissera... Não podia mais esconder o que sentia – Você a ama, não é? – repetiu a pergunta, agora o olhando nos olhos.

- Sim... – respondeu ele – Eu a amo. Pela primeira vez em minha vida... Estou amando de verdade. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que estou sentindo por ela...

- Nem mesmo por Freya? – perguntou Hagen com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ninguém! – afirmou veemente - Hoje eu sei que o que eu senti por Freya não era amor... Eu confundi as coisas. – deu um suspiro angustiado – Devo agradecer a Alberich por não ter cometido a tolice de me casar com aquela... – ele se interrompeu e olhou para a porta do quarto onde Flear tinha entrado – Será que ela ficará bem? Será que ela me perdoará pelo que aconteceu? – perguntou ele tristemente.

- Em primeiro lugar: ela não tem que perdoá-lo, você não fez absolutamente nada de errado, e em segundo lugar: é claro que ela ficará bem. Você ainda vai ter muitas chances para dizer a ela o que sente – diz Hagen dando um sorris, tentando animar o amigo.

- Não diga tolices, Hagen. Você fala como se ela sentisse algo por mim...- Siegfried mantinha a cabeça baixa, sentia-se muito mau pelo que estava acontecendo a Hilda.

- Você não pode ser tão cego, Siegfried! – o rapaz voltou seus olhos para o amigo – Eu percebi que ela o ama desde de o primeiro momento em que os vi juntos... O sentimento que nutrem um pelo outro está expresso nos olhos de ambos. – Siegfried ouviu aquelas palavras, mas depois do que acontecera, não se via merecedor do amor de Hilda. Aparentemente ele entrou na vida dela para fazê-la sofrer.

Já se passaram vinte dias desde o acidente. Hilda já não estava mais na UTI, mas ainda não recobrara a consciência. Todos os dias Flear, acompanhada por Hagen e Siegfried iam visitá-la.

Era um sábado. O sol tinha aparecido depois de quase um mês inteiro de tempo fechado e chuva constante. Flear tinha saído um pouco para comer algo, e Siegfried ficou com Hilda. Estava em pé, olhando pela janela, vendo o lindo pôr-do-sol. O céu ostentava várias colorações que iam desde de o vermelho, passando pelo laranja e amarelo até encontrar o azul, deixando o céu em um tom esverdeado para depois, ganhar uma coloração azul escura que ia escurecendo gradualmente a até quase o negro. Algumas estrelas já podiam ser vistas decorando o firmamento e a lua também se apresentava, cheia, brilhante, imponente. Os olhos azuis de Siegfried abandonaram a paisagem para se fixar na bela jovem que permanecia desacordada.  Olhava para Hilda com pesar e se lembrava de uma conversa que teve com Flear:

**Retrospecto**

_- Eu vi como ela estava transtornada... –– Siegfried andava de um lado para o outro no corredor do hospital. Estava muito preocupado e sentindo-se extremamente culpado pelo acidente – Eu deveria tê-la impedido. Foi minha culpa... - disse ele._

_- Não foi sua culpa, Siegfried! – disse Flear pela milésima vez._

_- Como não, Flear?! Quando vi o quanto ela estava magoada... Eu fiquei perdido... Não consegui esboçar qualquer reação... Não havia motivos para ela ter ficado tão zangada... Eu não compreendo porque ela ficou daquele jeito... – Flear olhou para ele com um olhar de dúvida._

_- Não compreende mesmo, Siegfried?! – a pergunta fez com ele se voltasse para encará-la. Ao ver o olhar confuso de Siegfried ante a sua pergunta, Flear decidiu ser bem clara -_ _Ela te ama, Siegfried! – os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao ouvi-la - Ela vai ficar furiosa comigo quando souber que eu lhe contei isto, mas... Ela me confessou, naquele dia em que você voltou à faculdade, que tinha sentido medo de nunca mais revê-lo. Ela ama você e eu posso ver por suas atitudes, pelos seus olhos, que você a ama também. _

_- Flear... – tentou argumentar, mas a moça o interrompeu._

_- Pare de agir como se fosse sua culpa. Hilda não é criança, ela não devia ter saído daquele jeito e mesmo que você tivesse algo com Frey..._

_- Eu não tenho nada com ela, Flear – disse ele, um tanto irritado por ela ter levantado aquela hipótese._

_- Mesmo que você tivesse algo com Freya... – retomou de onde tinha sido interrompida, apesar do olhar indignado de Siegfried - Não seria desculpa para Hilda agir com agiu. Vocês não têm nenhum compromisso e tanto você quanto Hilda pode se envolver com quem quiser – Siegfried desviou o olhar e sua expressão tornou-se desolada. Não agüentaria ver Hilda com outro. Flear sorriu ao ver a expressão no rosto dele – Não se preocupe... – ele olhou para ela que completou como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos – É a você que ela ama._

**Fim do Retrospecto**

Mesmo agradecido pelas palavras da amiga, querendo a todo custo acreditar no que ela lhe tinha dito, mesmo assim, Siegfried só conseguiria se sentir bem, e feliz quando ouvisse da própria Hilda que o perdoava. Ele se afastou da janela e pegou uma cadeira, colocando-a ao lado da cama da jovem. Ele tomou a mão direita dela entre as suas mãos e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a de leve. Ficou a acariciar suavemente as costas da mão de Hilda. Olhou para o rosto de Hilda. Como queria ver seus lindos olhos violetas olhando para ele, ver seu sorriso... Ficou um bom tempo segurando a mão dela, lutando contra o sono. Queria estar acordado quando ela recobrasse a consciência... Queria vê-la despertar... Mas o cansaço foi maior e ele adormeceu.

Siegfried acordou no dia seguinte sentindo terríveis dores nas costas. Dormira debruçado sobre a cama de Hilda, e em momento algum soltou sua mão. Ele olhou para ela e se inclinou em sua direção. Tocou o rosto dela. Um toque suave e gentil acariciando-lhe a face amorosamente. Sentiu que ela estremeceu, mas foi uma reação tão sutil que achou que estava imaginando coisas. Continuou a carícia e sentiu-a apertando sua mão. Surpreso, ele olhou para sua mão que segurava a dela e pôde ver quando ela, mais uma vez apertou-a. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele olhou para o rosto dela novamente e perdeu o fôlego ao ver duas ametistas o fitando com curiosidade.

- Hilda! – exclamou feliz. A jovem olhou para ele. Parecia confusa, arregalou os olhos, assustada. Puxou a mão da dele e se afastou um pouco. Siegfried olhou para ela, surpreso com aquela atitude. Mesmo sabendo que era culpado pelo que acontecera, não pode deixar de sentir-se magoado. Será que ela o odiava?

- Quem é você? – perguntou assustada. Quem era aquele homem? O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que a olhava como se a conhecesse?

- O que?! – Siegfried sentiu seu coração se apertar. Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha escutado. Não... Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele a encarou e, apesar de todo seu nervosismo, se forçou a falar, rezando para que tivesse ouvido mal – Hilda, sou eu... Siegfried.

- Eu... Eu não conheço você... Conheço? – perguntou ela, o susto inicial passou, mas ela não se lembrava dele. Aquelas palavras foram como punhais ferindo o coração, já bastante machucado de Siegfried. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Ela não se lembrava dele. Hilda estava com amnésia.

Continua...

Oi pessoal! Espero não estar deprimindo ninguém... Por hoje é só pessoal. Até semana que vem e não esqueçam de comentar. Beijos, tchau.


	15. Dor e Culpa

**_ Dor e culpa _**

Flear estava na sala do médico, conversando com ele sobre o estado da irmã:

- Senhorita Njörd... Sua irmã está com amnésia – disse o médico – O cérebro humano, apesar das evoluções da ciência, ainda nos é um mistério. Não há nada que possamos fazer a esse respeito, a não ser esperar...

- Ela irá se lembrar, Doutor Väinämöinen? Quanto tempo isso vai demorar? – perguntou aflita.

- Eu espero que ela se recupere... Não posso lhe dizer com certeza quando isso vai ocorrer... Se é que vai acontecer...

- Que dizer que ela pode nunca mais recuperar a memória?

- Sim... Eu sinto muito, mas isso pode acontecer. Eu já conversei com ela sobre seu estado. Ela vai precisar de todo carinho e amizade puder lhe dar. Não tente forçá-la, deixe que a curiosidade e o interesse a façam querer se lembrar e então a ajude no que puder.

- Claro Dr. Väinämöinen – Flear saiu da sala do médico sentindo-se perdida. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Estava tão chocada pelas descobertas que fizera que nem percebera quando Hagen se aproximou dela. Olhou pra ele quando sentiu os braços fortes a envolvê-la. Encostou a cabeça em seu peito e o abraçou pela cintura, deixando que o choro a tomasse. Hagen sentia-se mal, pois não podia fazer nada para diminuir a dor que ela estava sentindo.

- Flear... – disse ele tocando os cabelos dela, acariciando-a, tentando confortá-la da melhor forma possível.

- Ela pode nunca mais se lembrar... Hagen... – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. – Eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-la.

- Calma Flear, não fique assim. Tudo vai acabar bem... Você vai ver... – disse acariciando o rosto dela.

- Eu quero ir vê-la... – disse ela – Vem comigo? Por favor... – disse ela olhando-o com um olhar súplice.

- É claro que eu vou com você – disse. Caminharam até o quarto dela e encontraram Siegfried parado ao lado da porta, pensativo. Ele olhou para Flear e se aproximou dela e de Hagen.

- Como ela está, Flear? – perguntou angustiado.

- Ela está bem fisicamente, mas sua memória foi afetada... – disse ela baixando a cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas que começava a se formar novamente.

- Ela vai se recuperar... Não vai? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Eu não sei, o médico disse que não pode prever tal coisa... – respondeu desolada.

- Ela não...

- Ela pode ficar assim para sempre, Siegfried. – disse Flear. Siegfried sentiu um aperto tão forte no peito e que ficou sem ar. Ele se encostou à parede, como se estivesse buscando equilíbrio. Seus olhos não se fixavam em nada. Era como se estivesse em transe. Hagen o olhava preocupado. Siegfried estava apaixonado por Hilda. Se algo acontecesse a ela, Hagen tinha certeza de que o amigo não agüentaria – Eu vou entrar para vê-la... Quer vir conosco? – Siegfried olhou para Flear, sentindo-se perdido. Precisava vê-la, mas doía tanto olhar para seus belos olhos violetas e ver que ela não o reconhecia. Que ela não se lembrava dele e que ela estava assim por sua culpa.

Hilda estava recostada nos travesseiros, olhando a paisagem pela janela do quarto. Pensava no que o médico lhe tinha dito. Estava com amnésia, talvez fosse permanente. Não... Precisava lutar contra isso. Esforçava-se para lembrar de algo de seu passado, mas não conseguia. Era estranho, era como se as imagens começassem a se formar em sua mente e então... Desapareciam novamente, eram como os sonhos quando se faz um esforço para relembrá-los, as imagens vêm à cabeça, mas antes que se possa compreendê-los eles se dissipam. Ela fechou os olhos e o rosto de Siegfried lhe veio à mente... Única imagem nítida e clara. Fora à primeira pessoa que vira ao acordar. De onde o conhecia? Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma leve batida na porta.

- Oi... - Flear não sabia com agir. Achara melhor entrar sozinha. Conversar com Hilda primeiro a sós. Era uma situação muito difícil. Precisava ir com calma.

- Olá... – Hilda respondeu, fitando a jovem com curiosidade, mas também com uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar. Flear respirou fundo e se aproximou lentamente.

- Hilda... Eu... Eu... Sou sua irmã. Meu nome é Flear... – os olhos de Hilda se encheram de lágrimas.

- Irmã?!! Eu tenho uma irmã?!! - pensou. Não conseguiu evitar que aquilo a ferisse. Por que não conseguia se lembrar? - Eu... Eu sinto... Sinto muito – ela baixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. – Eu... Eu não cons... Consigo me lembrar – dizia entre soluços.

- Hilda, não. – disse abraçando a irmã, não conseguindo se conter ao vê-la chorar daquela forma, tão desesperada – Você não tem culpa de nada, Hilda. Não fique assim. – disse afagando os cabelos dela – Você vai se lembrar... Eu vou ajudá-la, minha irmã. – Hilda ergueu o rosto e olhou para Flear. Sentiu que podia confiar naquela moça. Flear conversou um pouco com ela para só então chamar os rapazes que esperavam do lado de fora da sala.

- Eu... Não posso – disse Siegfried. Era cedo demais, precisava de mais tempo para que pudesse enfrentar o que estava acontecendo.

- Siegfried... Você não quer vê-la? – perguntou Hagen.

- É claro que eu quero vê-la, mas... Eu preciso de mais tempo, Hagen. Eu... Ela não vai sentir minha falta. Eu preciso criar coragem para olhar pra ela novamente. Ela está aqui por minha culpa...

- Santo Deus! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa?! – disse olhando-o com irritação.

- Eu... Tenho que ir... Tchau, Hagen. – Siegfried ignorou as palavras de Hagen e saiu antes que a tentação e a vontade de ver Hilda o subjugassem.

Andou pelos corredores do hospital, sua mente estava um turbilhão. As últimas notícias sobre o estado de saúde de Hilda o afetaram profundamente... Ele não sabia o que fazer... Como agir... A dor que sentiu quando viu que ela não o reconhecera foi terrível. Precisava sair daquele lugar imediatamente, podia parecer covardia, mas ainda não estava pronto para revê-la. Chegou ao estacionamento e entrou rapidamente em seu carro, deu a partida e saiu apressado. Queria ir para sua casa. Não pôde evitar relembrar tudo que acontecera quando ela acordou. Precisava respirar, estava angustiado. Parou o carro em uma estrada e encostou a testa no volante. Não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas lhe viessem aos olhos. Chorou silenciosamente. Ele destruíra a vida dela. Aquilo o estava machucando tanto. Nunca sentira tanta dor em sua vida quanto estava sentindo naquele momento. Como poderia encará-la sabendo que o causador de sua tristeza fora ele?

Continua...

Oi pessoal... Bem... vem mais por aí: →


	16. Buscando Lembranças

**_ Buscando Lembranças _**

Hilda já tinha saído do hospital e voltara para casa. Sentia-se sozinha, apesar de a irmã estar sempre ao seu lado... Hilda não a conhecia... Era uma estranha pra ela. Ficava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, esforçando-se para se lembrar de alguma coisa. Ela olhava a tudo atentamente.

Desde de que chegara do hospital, ficara trancada no quarto. Sentia-se um pouco deprimida. Já estava cansada de ficar presa, por isso resolveu sair daquele quarto e dar uma olhada pela casa, talvez a ajudasse a se lembrar de algo.

Caminhou pelo corredor até as escadas que iam para a o andar de baixo, na sala. Desceu, observando os quadros na parede. Eram enormes retratos. Num deles estava um casal e a julgar pela semelhança da mulher com sua irmã, Hilda supôs que devia ser sua mãe. A jovem do quadro era loira e os olhos eram verdes como os de Flear. O homem, com cabelos curtos e lisos, penteados para o lado tinham um tom prateado e seus olhos eram lilases como os de Hilda. O casal estava abraçado. Estavam sorrindo e pareciam muito felizes e apaixonados. A julgar pelas roupas, devia ser uma foto do casamento de seus pais.

Ela continuou descendo prestando o máximo de atenção em todos aqueles retratos. Tinha um com uma menina de mais ou menos dez anos, era Flear. Era um close enorme. Os cabelos ela estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, à pequena tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Num outro quadro, também em close estava uma jovem, seus longos cabelos prateados presos em uma trança que caia sobre seu ombro esquerdo estavam enfeitados com rosas brancas, cor-de-rosa e champanhe. Usava um vestido branco, com os ombros caídos. Devia ser uma foto de sua festa de quinze anos.

O último quadro naquela parede estava o casal e suas duas filhas. O homem carregava a pequena de cabelos loiros enquanto enlaçava a jovem mulher que tinha a menina de cabelos prateados no colo. Todos sorriam felizes. Hilda ainda não conseguira se lembrar de nada, mas ver aquelas fotos lhe trouxe a certeza de que tivera uma infância muito feliz.

Continuou seu caminho até chegar à sala. Esta era ampla, com um enorme lustre cheio de pingentes de cristal. Os móveis perfeitamente escolhidos davam à casa uma sensação de conforto e alegria.

Continuou com sua exploração por toda a casa: cozinha, banheiros, jardim, os outros quartos, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Sentia-se frustrada. De nada estavam adiantando seus esforços. Será que nunca mais conseguiria se lembrar de seu passado? A frustração a tomara novamente. Sua "excursão" pela casa de nada adiantou.

Voltara para seu quarto e permanecera lá. Ficara desanimada, pois de nada adiantaram seus esforços. Flear acabara de chegar do centro da cidade, estava super atrasada para ir para a faculdade, mas não podia sair sem ver a irmã. Hilda estava olhando alguns papéis que estavam guardados em sua escrivaninha. Uma batida leve na porta chamou sua atenção.

- Hilda? – disse Flear entrando no quarto – Como você está? – pergunta se aproximando da irmã calmamente.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. – disse Hilda. Sentia-se horrível. Aquela jovem tão preocupada com ela e nem sequer se lembrava... Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Hilda baixou a cabeça enquanto tentava se conter. Flear se surpreendeu com as lágrimas da irmã.

- Hilda... O que foi? – perguntou tocando o queixo da irmã fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu sinto muito... Eu não consigo... Eu já procurei em tudo o que podia e não consigo... – o choro irrompeu ruidosamente. Flear abraçou Hilda, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu sei! Não fica assim, por favor. Você vai se lembrar, eu sei que vai. – afastou-se e olhou nos olhos vermelhos e molhados da irmã, seus próprios olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, minha irmã. Você pode contar comigo sempre. – abraçou-a novamente.

- Obrigada. – disse se acalmando.

- Eu preciso ir para a faculdade agora... - de repente uma preocupação tomou Hilda de repente. Flear lhe falara que ela lecionava em uma faculdade. Como estariam os alunos? Será que estavam sendo prejudicados por causa de seu estado? Não podia ficar com essa dúvida.

- E quanto às minhas aulas, aos alunos? Você disse que eu lecionava em uma faculdade...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Siegfried assumiu temporariamente suas aulas... – respondeu casualmente.

- Siegfried? – aquele nome lhe pareceu familiar.

- Sim. Ele estava no hospital aquele dia, quando você acordou... – respondeu Flear sem perceber a reação da irmã.

- Eu me lembro dele... Daquele dia, no hospital. – murmurou ela.

- Ele está muito preocupado muito com você. – Hilda olhou para Flear.

- Esse rapaz... Siegfried, né? – Flear confirmou, feliz pelo interesse da irmã.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Flear fazendo-se de desentendida.

- De onde eu o conheço? – perguntou desviando o olhar para a janela do quarto.

- Bem... Você o conheceu quando foi procurá-lo para convidá-lo a apresentar uma palestra lá na faculdade. – Hilda olhou para ela novamente – Você ficou muito impressionada com ele...

- Eu?! Por que? – perguntou ruborizada.

- Bom... Por ele já ser tão famoso apesar de tão jovem e pelo seu inegável charme... – disse sorrindo, mas não querendo induzir os sentimentos da irmã, Flear omitiu que Hilda, antes do acidente, estivera apaixonada pelo belo professor.

- Ele me pareceu bem preocupado aquele dia... Eu fiquei com medo dele no começo, sabe? – confessou.

- Medo de Siegfried?! Por que?! – perguntou Flear surpresa.

- Ah, eu não me lembrei dele... Não sabia quem ele era, mas quando olhei em seus olhos... Eu vi que não tinha motivos para temê-lo... – ela abaixou a cabeça, confusa.

- Ele ficou muito preocupado com você. Vocês se tornaram bons amigos... Será que ele poderia vir até aqui, conversar com você?

- Conversar comigo?! – perguntou surpresa. Por que aquele rapaz iria querer conversar com ela? Era do rosto dele a primeira lembrança que ela tinha depois de ter recobrado a consciência. Quando o viu no quarto, no hospital e não o reconheceu, ficou com um pouco de medo dele. Mas, depois do susto inicial, ao olhar para aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis-claros, viu a dor quando não o reconheceu e a preocupação estampada em seu belo rosto. Sentiu que não tinha por que temê-lo. Uma sensação diferente a envolveu... Era tão boa... Sentia-se protegida perto dele e agora estava sentindo falta dessa proteção. Não sabia porque, mas sentia falta dele. Queria vê-lo de novo, saber exatamente quem ele era.

- É, eu posso pedir para que ele venha vê-la. –Hilda ergueu a cabeça e encarou a irmã – Talvez ele a ajude a se lembrar de algo... – Hilda a olhou pensativa. Queria poder rever aquele rapaz, se desculpar por sua reação tão grosseira ao vê-lo.

- Pode... – disse - Eu gostaria de reencontrá-lo e apagar a impressão que ficou da última vez que nos vimos... Ele deve ter ficado chateado pela forma como que o tratei...

- Ele sabe o que aconteceu... Sabe que você não se lembrava... E estava muito preocupado com você... Bem, eu vou pedir para que ele venha visitá-la. Tchau, querida. Eu já estou atrasada. – disse Flear beijando a testa de Hilda e saindo do quarto rapidamente. Hilda ficou pensando em tudo que a irmã acabara de lhe contar. Amigos... Eram bons amigos, então.

Flear chegou à Faculdade e encontrou com Hagen e Siegfried. Ela abriu um sorriso e cumprimentou-os.

- Olá rapazes, como estão? – disse sorrindo.

-Você me parece mais animada... – comentou Hagen, feliz por ver o sorriso voltar à face dela – Sua irmã está bem? – perguntou ele. Siegfried olhou atentamente para Flear, esperando por sua resposta.

- Ela está bem. Está interessada em se lembrar das coisas... Ficou um pouco chateada, pois procurou pela casa toda e nada lhe acendeu a memória... Mas o médico disse que o fato de ela se interessar já era meio caminho andado. Agora é uma questão de tempo. – Siegfried baixou a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras dela. A culpa ainda o corroia – Ela quer revê-lo, Siegfried. – as palavras de Flear chamaram sua atenção. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela e Hagen.

- O que?! – ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira.

- Por que o espanto? Vocês são "amigos", não são? – disse Hagen com um sorrisinho maroto – Além do mais... Você foi a primeira pessoa que ela viu quando recobrou a consciência, ela deve estar estranhando o fato de que você não foi mais vê-la.    

- Estranhando... Ela não deve nem se lembrar de que eu estive lá... – disse tristemente.

- Você está enganado, Siegfried... – ele olhou para Flear – Ela se lembra de você no hospital e de como você pareceu magoado quando ela não o reconheceu...

- Magoado?! Eu não tenho direito de me sentir magoado, Flear... Ela está assim por minha culpa...

- Mas que coisa!!! Quando é que você vai entender que continuar se culpando não vai ajudá-la em nada, Siegfried! – disse Hagen, tentando colocar um pouco de bom-senso naquela cabeça dura.

- Eu vou preparar um jantar pra amanhã lá em casa... Você e Hagen estão convidados. – disse Flear.

- Presença garantida! – diz Hagen animadamente.

- Que bom, Hagen – diz ela não contendo sua felicidade, ruborizando-se em seguida – E você, Siegfried? – pergunta.

- Eu não sei Flear... – foi interrompido por ela com uma ameaça.

- Se você não for e ela me perguntar alguma coisa... Vou dizer que você não quis vê-la por que não se importa com ela! – disse irritada.

- Você não teria coragem de dizer uma coisa horrível como essa... – disse Siegfried incrédulo.

- Quer pagar pra ver?! – desafiou-o.

- Está bem, eu vou. – cedeu diante de tal ameaça - Mas... Não seria melhor um lugar "neutro"?

- Como assim? – perguntou Flear.

- Sei lá... Um lugar em que ela ficasse à vontade... Não precisasse se preocupar com nada... Um lugar onde ela não tivesse que sentir como uma anfitriã desatenta, pois na casa de vocês ela seria uma das anfitriãs e isso pode deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. – Siegfried ponderou – Talvez um lugar para que ela pudesse relaxar.

- Eu acho que ele tem razão. – Hagen disse olhando para Flear.

- Por mim tudo bem, contanto que eu faça esses dois se reencontrarem... – disse apontando para Siegfried - E aonde iremos, então? – perguntou ela olhando para Hagen.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso... Nós iremos buscá-las. – disse Hagen sorrindo para ela. Flear correspondeu o sorriso timidamente.

- "timo! Amanhã às oito! Agora eu preciso ir. Tchau rapazes – disse ela se afastando deixando um Siegfried contrariado e um Hagen perdidamente apaixonado.

- Ela é incrível, não é? – disse Hagen, olhando-a extasiado.

- Ela é sádica, isso sim. Como ela acha que eu vou me sentir nesse jantar... Hilda não sabe quem eu sou e...

- Se você falar que é sua culpa... Eu vou esganá-lo, Siegfried! – disse Hagen olhando para o amigo – O que Flear disse é verdade... Ficar se culpando não vai ajudar Hilda em nada. Talvez você a ajude a se lembrar de alguma coisa... – Siegfried nada disse, perdido em pensamentos e preocupações.

Continua...

Gente... eu juro que esta fic acaba bem. Por favor, não desistam e não esqueçam os comentários. Beijos e até a semana que vem. Tchau.


	17. Surpresa

**_Surpresa _**

            O reencontro de Hilda e Siegfried não surtiu o efeito que Flear e Hagen esperavam. Apesar de a jovem ter se desculpado com o rapaz por sua reação no hospital, ficaram apenas nisso.

Durante todo o jantar trocaram olhares tímidos e não conseguiram estabelecer uma conversa durante muito tempo. Siegfried ainda se corroia pela culpa e parecia não querer se permitir uma aproximação, como se não tivesse direito a uma amizade com ela e essa atitude fazia com que Hilda não conseguisse se aproximar dele.

O antigo relacionamento não fora retomado.

            Os dias passavam rapidamente e se transformavam em semanas. Hilda continuava tentando buscar lembranças. Ela remexeu algumas gavetas e encontrou uma coleção de livros de mitologia. Seu autor: Hoenir Sleipnir. Sentou-se no chão do quarto e começou a ler um dos livros. O livro era extremamente interessante. As histórias fantásticas de deuses, monstros e mortais era envolvente. Ela achou a leitura familiar. O livro a envolveu completamente e ela perdeu a noção do tempo.

Flear foi até o quarto da irmã antes de sair para ir à faculdade. Encontrou-a entretida em meio à pilha de livros, tão absorta com a leitura que nem percebeu sua presença no quarto.

- Hilda? – Flear a chamou. Hilda ergueu a cabeça, olhou para a irmã e sorriu.

- Olá! – respondeu. Levantando-se.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu encontrei alguns livros... – disse aproximando-se da irmã – São incríveis! – disse. Flear olhou para o livro nas mãos de Hilda e sorriu.

- Ah... – disse enquanto examinava um dos livros - Foi Siegfried quem os escreveu... – disse ela. Hilda olhou para ela surpresa.

- Siegfried?! – ela olhou para a capa do livro, fechou-o e examinou a capa – Não é o nome dele que está na capa. – Flear a olhou.

- Ele usa um pseudônimo p...

-... Para evitar a imprensa... – Hilda disse de repente. Flear a olhou surpresa. Hilda arregalou os olhos quando percebeu pelo olhar da irmã de que tinha tido ao menos um lampejo de recordação.

- Você se lembrou?! – perguntou animada. Hilda desviou os olhos dos dela e tentou se concentrar para ver se lembrava de mais alguma coisa, mas não – Hilda? – sorriso de Flear se apagou.

- Não... Mas esse fato foi como um flash, eu nem me dei conta do que estava falando. Saiu como por reflexo... – Hilda olhou para ela novamente – Como eu sei disso? – perguntou.

- Você se interessou por ele ao ler seus livros, aos quais você adora, pois tem um acervo bem amplo de seus trabalhos. Sabia que ele apresentava palestras e resolveu convidá-lo para apresentar uma na Faculdade. Você o encontrou por intermédio da editora, pois não tinha mais nada que a levasse a ele, conseguiu o endereço de seu escritório e foi até lá, conversar com ele... - Flear começou a explicar – Como não há, como você pode verificar, nenhuma foto dele em qualquer de seus livros, você ficou muito impressionada ao descobrir que todo aquele conhecimento e paixão por história e mitologia vinham de uma pessoa tão jovem e logo que o conheceu, ele lhe disse que tinha uma condição para apresentar a palestra que era que esta fosse anunciada em seu nome verdadeiro: Siegfried Sigurd, para que dessa forma ele evitasse o assédio da imprensa. Você me contou isso quando voltou. – disse concluindo seu relato.

- Nossa! Ele parece ter verdadeira aversão à imprensa. – disse Hilda.

- É... Ele é muito reservado... Eu não faço a mínima idéia de porque ele é assim. – disse Flear pensativamente. Com certeza Hagen sabia, mas não teria coragem de perguntar uma coisa dessas. Era assunto pessoal e Hagen era um amigo muito fiel e discreto para entrar em detalhes sobre a vida do escritor - Bom... Eu tenho que ir agora... Você não quer ir comigo? – perguntou – Talvez a ajude a se lembrar de algo.

- Não vou atrapalhá-la? – perguntou Hilda.

- É claro que não! Vamos – enganchou no braço da irmã, sem mesmo permitir que ela se trocasse... Até porque estava atrasada.

Chegaram à faculdade em quarenta e cinco minutos. Hilda acompanhou Flear enquanto procurava prestar atenção em tudo a sua volta. O prédio da faculdade era enorme muito bonito. Os corredores estavam vazios, pois os alunos já estavam nas salas.

Hilda deixou a irmã trabalhando e começou a andar pelo campus. Andava pelos corredores calmamente. Aquele lugar lhe parecia familiar, mas não chegava a conseguir formar uma imagem dele. Ela ouviu uma voz familiar e caminhou corredor adentro lentamente. Parou à porta de uma sala. Aproximou-se e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Siegfried estava naquela sala. Sua voz era calma, tranqüila e envolvente. Parecia gostar muito do que fazia. A satisfação que sentia era transmitida no modo como se dirigia aos alunos, em seus movimentos, em sua voz. Hilda estava hipnotizada pelo jovem professor. Ficou por longos minutos a admirá-lo. Lembrou-se de quando o vira no hospital e depois durante aquele jantar.

Precisara se conter durante o jantar, pois quando olhava para ele esquecia-se de tudo a sua volta e ele a flagrara olhando-o diversas vezes. Cada vez que seus olhares se cruzavam, Hilda desviava o olhar e baixava a cabeça.

Agora estava ali, em pé, parada em frente à porta, olhando-o, admirando-o como não se permitira fazer naquela noite. Sentiu-se tentada a ir falar com ele, mas não teve coragem. Afastou-se da porta e passou rapidamente, para evitar que ele a visse. Hilda ainda sentia cada nervo de seu corpo vibrar, seu coração estava acelerado e seu corpo todo tremia.

Ela saiu para o pátio e se sentou em um banco, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença de uma pessoa que a fitava com curiosidade.

Freya a tinha visto sentar-se naquele banco e aproximou-se um pouco para ter certeza de que se tratava mesmo de Hilda. Achou que depois do acidente ela ficaria um bom tempo sem aparecer na faculdade. Pelo visto... Enganara-se. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em sua face. Sabia que Siegfried estava apaixonado por Hilda. Só um cego não perceberia. Tinha certeza de que ele não conseguiria se manter afastado dela por muito tempo. Freya sentira-se despeitada quando percebeu que Siegfried nunca demonstrou tanto amor por ela como demonstrava por Hilda. Sentia raiva, pois fora humilhada por ele no passado e não conseguira se apossar da enorme fortuna do renomado escritor. Tinha que arrumar uma forma de se vingar de Siegfried.

Hilda já estava sentada naquele banco há algum tempo. Resolveu seguir até o gabinete onde encontraria Flear.

Freya viu-a se afastar e foi para sua sala com um plano de vingança já muito bem formado.

Hilda caminhou pelos corredores, queria encontrar a sala antes que o sinal tocasse. Não queria encontrar seus ex-alunos, sabia que não os reconheceria e isso seria muito frustrante. Ela não se lembrava de onde era o gabinete e acabou entrando em uma sala qualquer. Era a biblioteca. Ficou maravilhada com a quantidade de livros que havia naquele lugar. A biblioteca era imensa. Hilda caminhou entre as prateleiras, examinado alguns livros perdeu a noção do tempo. O sinal acabava de tocar. E agora? O que faria? Com certeza alguns alunos iriam até a biblioteca durante o intervalo.

Andou apressadamente até a porta e saiu, sabia pelo pequeno passeio que havia feito, que as salas ficavam um pouco longe, talvez conseguisse chegar à diretoria antes que encontrasse algum aluno. Saiu no corredor novamente. Aquele lugar parecia um labirinto. Andou mais um pouco. Ouviu a voz animada dos alunos ecoando e entrou pela primeira porta que encontrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si, fechou os olhos e respirou aliviada. Um barulho vindo de uma sala ao lado chamou sua atenção. Abriu os olhos e perdeu o fôlego.

Siegfried acabara de voltar da secretária que ficava ao lado da sala dos professores. Ele olhou em sua direção. Ficara surpreso, não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Hilda estava ali, parada a sua frente. O Destino dera-lhe uma oportunidade de se reencontrarem.

- Hilda?! – disse surpreso. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se afastou da porta. Siegfried se aproximou dela. Será que ela se lembrara de algo? – O que faz aqui?! – a jovem respirou fundo tentando encontrar a própria voz e assim, poder responder a pergunta de Siegfried.

- Eu... Eu vim com a Flear... – respondeu, Siegfried aproximava-se cada vez mais – Ela achou que se eu viesse até aqui... Talvez me lembrasse de alguma coisa... Eu gostei da idéia, mas andei pelo prédio todo e nada. Quando percebi que estava para soar o sinal eu fiquei com medo de encontrar meus ex-alunos. Seria muito chato não reconhecê-los... – concluiu. Siegfried perdeu um pouco do entusiasmo. Achou que talvez ela tivesse se lembrado de algo, mas não.

- Os alunos perguntam sobre você... – disse ele desviando o olhar – Talvez, se a vissem, poderiam ficar mais animados... Ficariam felizes de saber que está bem.

- Acha que devo falar com eles? – perguntou ela. Siegfried tornou a olhar pra ela e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho. Talvez eles a ajudem a se lembrar de algo... – disse calmamente – Se quiser eu posso acompanhá-la.

- Eu quero! – disse entusiasmada e feliz com a idéia, principalmente porque poderia se aproximar mais de Siegfried. Baixou o olhar ao se dar conta de que tinha demonstrado entusiasmadamente a felicidade que o convite lhe causara – Hã... Digo... Eu adoraria que me acompanhasse, Siegfried. – tornou a olhar para ele que sorriu abertamente.

- Vamos aproveitar o intervalo... Você verá o quanto é querida por eles. Venha! – disse estendendo-lhe a mão. Hilda desviou os olhos dos dele e fitou a mão estendida em sua direção. Tornou a olhá-lo nos olhos e sorriu, aceitando o convite e pousando a mão sobre a dele que se fechou imediatamente, apertando-a afetuosamente. Hilda deixou-se guiar. Saíram da sala dos professores e logo se viram cercados pelos alunos que se aproximavam curiosos e felizes de verem que sua professora estava bem. Hilda sentiu-se privilegiada ao receber todo aquele carinho e compreensão quando perceberam que ela não se lembrava deles. Apesar de não ter conseguido se lembrar de nada ainda, Hilda se sentiu revigorada e animada para retomar sua vida. Siegfried viu o semblante dela se transformar de assustado a surpreso e então a mais pura felicidade. Estava feliz por presenciar aquela transformação e por, de alguma ser responsável por ela.

- Obrigada! – disse voltando o rosto para fitá-lo. Ele a olhou com curiosidade – Graças a você eu tive coragem de me aproximar deles. Foi muito bom saber que sentem carinho por mim. – disse com um sorriso.

- Não me agradeça por isso. – disse ele – Foi você quem os cativou... – olhou-a intensamente – É impossível não ser cativado por você... – só percebeu que deixara seus pensamentos escaparem quando a viu baixar a cabeça ruborizada, mas o sorriso tímido nos  lábios dela o deixou nas nuvens.

Continua...

Sigam para o próximo capítulo...


	18. Sentimentos à flor da pele

**_Sentimentos à For da Pele _**

                Flear terminava de ajeitar seu material para sair da sala. Tinha acabado de dar sua última aula do dia e agora teria apenas trabalhos administrativos. Pensava se Hilda conseguira reavivar a memória tendo ido até a escola. Estava animada com o interesse da irmã. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que recordasse seu passado. Soltou um longo suspiro. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que alguém a observava pela porta entreaberta.

- Cansada? – perguntou Hagen. Flear tomou um susto, pega totalmente de surpresa. Levou a mão ao peito e olhou pra ele.

- Quer me matar de susto?! – disse fingindo irritação. Hagen sorriu e entrou na sala colocando seu material sobre uma das carteiras.

- Desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de assustá-la. – Flear continuou a arrumar suas coisas – Em que estava pensando para ficar tão distraída? – perguntou curioso.

- Em Hilda... – respondeu simplesmente.

- Ela não está bem? – quis saber.

- Está! Não... É que eu sugeri que ela viesse comigo hoje... Para ver se talvez conseguiria se lembrar de algo... Ela gostou da idéia, deve estar andando por aí. Estou feliz por ela estar se esforçando, mas temo que ela se sinta deprimida caso não consiga... – disse olhando para ele - O médico disse que isso poderia acontecer... – Flear o fitou e Hagen pôde vislumbrar a sombra de tristeza que encobriu seu olhar ao pensar naquela hipótese. Aproximou-se mais dela e tomou sua mão entre as dele.

- Não se preocupe, Flear. Ela vai se lembrar. Pode levar um tempo, mas ela vai acabar se lembrando. – Flear sorriu e Hagen levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a carinhosamente. Olhou para ela novamente e sentiu seu coração disparar. Era tão bom estar perto dela. Senti-la daquele modo. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, levou a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-o suavemente. Ela o olhava surpresa, mas não se afastava de seu toque. Queria senti-lo. Amava-o. Precisava estar perto dele. Naquele dia em que quase se beijaram, ela sentiu que havia um sentimento mais forte do que amizade entre eles, mas quando, nos dias seguintes, ele não fizera nada para relembrar aquele momento que fora tão especial para ela, achou que tinha se enganado e também não fez nada que relembrasse aquele breve momento. Arrependia-se agora. Flear e Hagen estavam presos no olhar um do outro, mas o momento propício para que se "entendessem" não aquele, nem o lugar certo também.

- Eu... Acho que está certo. – disse Flear afastando-se de Hagen. Tentando controlar as fortes emoções que a estavam tomando naquele momento. Hagen respirou fundo e sorriu – A formatura é daqui a alguns dias. Os alunos estão bastante animados, não? – perguntou ela, sem conseguir olhar pra ele.

- Sim... Estão sim. Não vêem a hora. – Hagen respondeu. Os dois saíram da sala e encontraram Hilda e Siegfried conversando animadamente no corredor. Trocaram um olhar maroto e sorriram.

- Hilda! E então? Como foi? – perguntou Flear animada.

- Eu não me lembrei de nada ainda... – Flear procurou, mas não conseguiu perceber qualquer indício de decepção na face da irmã.

- Mas ela pôde rever alguns ex-alunos e ficou muito feliz com o carinho que eles têm por ela. – disse Siegfried sorrindo.

- Sério?!! – perguntou Flear – Você estava com medo de rever seus alunos...

- Siegfried me convenceu a ir encontrá-los e eu fiquei muito feliz por ter resolvido aceitar seu conselho. Sinto-me mais animada. – disse olhando para os olhos azuis de Siegfried. Este sorriu maravilhado. Flear e Hagen se entreolharam satisfeitos. Siegfried não sorria daquele jeito há semanas.

- Eu estava conversando com Hagen... – disse Flear olhando para o jovem professor – A formatura é daqui a alguns dias... Precisamos conversar com a comissão de Formatura, ver o que eles estão pensando para a festa... – Hilda volta seu olhar para a irmã – Você virá, não é mesmo? – perguntou. Hilda olhou para os três indecisa.

- Eu não sei... – disse ela.

- Você tem que vir... – as palavras de Siegfried chamaram a atenção dela - Será um dia muito importante pra eles e ficarão desapontados se você não estiver presente...

- Siegfried tem razão, Hilda. Você ajudou a "guiá-los" até aqui, não pode faltar ao momento mais importante da vida deles. – olhou-os atenciosamente e decidiu-se.

- Está bem, então... – disse ela sorrindo – Eu irei à Formatura.

Continua...

Bom pessoal, por hoje é só. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não esqueçam de enviar comentários. Beijos a todos e até a semana que vem. Tchau.


	19. Formatura

**_Formatura _**

            A colação de grau fora maravilhosa. Os alunos estavam nervosos e excitados. Estavam dando um passo muito importante em suas vidas. Quatro professores foram homenageados: Flear, Hagen, Siegfried e Hilda em especial. O orador leu o discurso no qual agradeceu por todo o empenho da professora, pelo carinho com que eram tratados por ela e pelo amor que ela demonstrava ter por seu trabalho.

Hilda ficou muito emocionada e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Fora ovacionada pelos alunos e agradeceu-os pelo carinho e compreensão que estavam tendo com ela. O baile seria dali algumas horas e Flear e Hilda voltaram para casa para se trocarem e colocarem uma roupa mais condizente com um baile, já que seus trajes estavam um pouco formais.

Hilda tinha tomado um bom banho e agora olhava para seu armário sem ter a mínima idéia do que deveria vestir. Escolheu um vestido de seda violeta estilo chinês bordado com flores e detalhes da cor do vestido. Uma fenda lateral que ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Usava brincos de ametistas e uma sandália prateada de salto alto, amarrada no tornozelo. Prendeu os cabelos num coque, deixando alguns fios mais curtos soltos, emoldurando seu belo rosto. Uma maquiagem leve. Uma sombra violeta bem suave que destacava a cor de seus belos olhos e apenas um brilho nos lábios. Não se lembrara da última vez que tinha ido a uma festa, de como tinha se arrumado. Fizera tudo por instinto, subconscientemente querendo agradar a alguém. Olhava-se no espelho, indecisa. Flear entrou no quarto dela:

- Hilda, você está pronta? – perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Não sei... – respondeu – O que você acha? – perguntou virando-se de costas para o espelho.

- Você está linda – disse sorrindo e se aproximando para abraçar a irmã. Sem conseguir evitar o comentário – Siegfried vai ficar extasiado ao vê-la assim... – Hilda ruborizou completamente e resolveu se vingar.

- Hagen também vai ficar louco quando a vir... – disse. Foi a vez de Flear ficar vermelha, mas não evitou a pergunta.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou dando uma volta para que a irmã pudesse visualizar bem sua produção. Flear usava um corpete verde esmeralda de cetim, com o decote bordado com vidrilhos da mesma cor do vestido e uma saia longa preta. Os longos cabelos presos em uma trança, deixando alguns cachos soltos no pescoço e a franja jogada sobre a testa. Sua maquiagem também era bem leve. Um gloss rosa e nos olhos apenas um delineador. Flear usava sapatos pretos de salto alto. Hilda sorriu para a irmã.

- Não se preocupe... – Flear olhou pra ela – Você está linda.

- Bem... Então vamos ou chegaremos atrasadas. – disse Flear puxando a irmã pelo braço. O motorista já as esperava com o carro ligado. Flear recusara quando Hagen ofereceu-se para levá-la. Disse que Hilda e ela iriam sozinhas. A idéia era encontrar-se com eles lá. Queria surpreendê-lo e convenceu Hilda a fazer o mesmo.

**Enquanto isso, mansão de Siegfried.**

Siegfried chegou em sua casa e foi rapidamente para o chuveiro. Tomou um banho. Deixou que a água morna escorresse por seu corpo, relaxando. Secou os longos cabelos loiros e saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Encaminhou-se para seu quarto. Estava parado em frente ao closet, pensando em que roupa escolheria. Decidiu-se por uma camisa social branca, um smoking. Siegfried prendera os cabelos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo. Pela primeira vez em anos sentia-se inseguro. Terminou de se arrumar e saiu rapidamente. Pegou as chaves que tinha deixado em cima da mesa e saiu. Ia para o Salão. Combinaram de se encontrarem lá mesmo.

**Apartamento de Hagen.**

            Estava ansioso. Sentia que esta noite seria especial. Entrou em seu apartamento, jogou o casaco sobre a cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tomou banho, tentando dessa forma dissipar o nervosismo que estava sentindo. Saiu do banheiro e foi até seu quarto.

Escolheu um smoking, com um cravo branco na lapela. O tempo passava rapidamente. Mais alguns minutos e chegaria atrasado. Saiu do quarto e pegou as chaves do carro que deixara jogada encima da cama e saiu de casa, indo rapidamente para o estacionamento. Não via a hora de chegar ao Salão. Não conseguia entender por que Flear e Hilda recusaram quando ele e Siegfried se ofereceram para irem buscá-las.

Continua...

Oi pessoal! Ainda tem mais...


	20. Baile de Formatura

**_Baile de Formatura _**

**Salão do baile de formatura**

Hagen e Siegfried já estavam ficando nervosos. Quando estavam em suas respectivas casas, arrumando-se para a festa, parecia que o tempo passava tão rápido e agora... Os segundos pareciam horas.

A cada pessoa que cruzava a entrada do salão, o olhar dos dois imediatamente se desviava para a porta. Já estavam começando a achar que elas não viriam. Foram até a mesa e pegaram um copo de ponche.

Siegfried já estava tenso, com Hagen falando pelos cotovelos, só o enervava ainda mais.

Hagen falava sem parar, vendo se isso o acalmava. Ele se voltou para a porta enquanto bebia um gole e ficou estático. Uma beldade acabara de entrar.

Siegfried acabara de se servir e olhou para o amigo, estranhando seu silêncio. Hagen não parara de falar desde que chegaram àquele lugar. Vendo-o em "transe" seguiu seu olhar e sua reação não foi diferente. Seu movimento parou imediatamente. Estava extasiado. Uma deusa de cabelos prateados acabara de entrar no salão. Os copos de ambos esquecidos a meio gesto.

Hilda e Flear começaram a descer as escadas. Os olhos de ambas procurando discretamente por dois belos rapazes.

Acordando de seu transe, Hagen e Siegfried caminharam até as escadas. O coração de ambos disparados.

Os olhos de Flear encontraram-se com os de Hagen e ela sorriu, sendo correspondida prontamente. Ele estendeu a mão para ela que a tomou e os dois caminharam em direção às mesas.

Siegfried ficou ali parado, vendo sua amada no topo da escada, sendo abordada por alguns alunos. Ela ainda não o tinha visto e isso dava a ele total liberdade para observá-la. Nunca sentira seu coração bater tão forte quanto naquele momento.

Hilda sorriu e olhou para o salão. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Siegfried e ela deu um tímido sorriso.

Siegfried ainda se sentia mal pelo que acontecera com ela, mas tinha medo de abordar o assunto e magoá-la mais uma vez.

Hilda se despediu dos alunos e começou a descer as escadas. A intensidade do olhar de Siegfried sobre ela a deixava encabulada. Ele acompanhava os movimentos graciosos e delicados completamente embevecido. Quando se deu conta ela já estava parada em frente a ele.

- Oi... – disse sorrindo para ele. Ele estendeu a mão e tomou a dela, levando-a aos lábios, dando-lhe um delicado beijo, sempre a fitando nos olhos. Ela acompanhara os movimentos dele e quando sentiu seus lábios tocando sua mão enrubesceu, e seus olhos buscaram os dele. Os olhos azuis a hipnotizavam, enquanto ele se sentia enfeitiçado pelos olhos violeta. Ele sorriu para ela e ofereceu-lhe o braço. Ela correspondeu ao sorriso dele e enganchou seu braço ao dele e deixou-o conduzi-la até a mesa onde Hagen e Flear já se encontravam sentados um frente ao outro, conversando animadamente. Siegfried puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar ao lado de Flear e deu a volta sentando-se ao lado de Hagen. Dessa forma os dois rapazes podiam contemplar suas belas acompanhantes sempre que quisessem.

Alguns alunos já se encontravam dançando animadamente no meio do salão, enquanto os quatro professores conversavam sentados à mesa. Hagen convidou Flear para dançar e deixaram Siegfried e Hilda sozinhos e um pouco nervosos. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio e troca de olhares e sorrisos tímidos, começaram a conversar.

- Aqueles dois estão se entendendo muito bem. – comentou Siegfried fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao casal. Hilda olhou para o salão e sorriu ao ver Hagen e Flear dançando. Pareciam felizes. Invejou um pouco a irmã. Queria muito dançar com Siegfried. Siegfried a observa, tentado a convidá-la para dançar, mas ainda se sentia inseguro. Eles estavam aos poucos construindo um relacionamento, uma amizade, embora ele quisesse mais. Hilda olhou para ele sorrindo.

- Sim, você tem razão. Eles são perfeitos juntos. Flear gosta muito de Hagen... se é que você me entende... – disse ela com um sorriso maroto. Siegfried sorriu também e concordou. Conversavam animadamente, quando de repente o rosto de Siegfried tornou-se sério ao mirar a entrada do salão. Freya e Alberich acabavam de chegar. Ele não sentia mais nada por ela, ignorava-a. Na verdade descobrira, depois que conhecera Hilda, que nunca amara Freya. Agora, era como se ela nunca tivesse existido. Mas lembrava-se da última vez em que se falaram. Olhou para Hilda e aquela lembrança causou um aperto em seu peito. Hilda o fitou, percebera a súbita mudança no semblante de Siegfried. - Está tudo bem, Siegfried? Não está gostando da festa? – Siegfried sorriu e baixou a cabeça. Não conseguindo se conter tocou a mão dela e olhou em seus belos olhos violeta.

- Eu estou adorando cada minuto. – acariciando a mão dela suavemente. Sua atitude a fez sorrir e baixar a cabeça timidamente. Estavam conversando e Siegfried já estava totalmente esquecido da presença indesejável. Mas foi por pouco tempo.

- Olá. – disse uma voz que soava simplesmente irritante aos ouvidos de Siegfried. Freya estava parada ao lado da mesa deles, acompanhada de Alberich que parecia ligeiramente desconfortável – Como está Siegfried? – este não se dignou a respondê-la. Fitou-a friamente. Freya lhe sorriu com cinismo. – Hilda... – a jovem olhou para Freya, mas não a reconheceu.

- Desculpe, mas não me... – foi interrompida.

- Não se preocupe, Hilda. Eu já sei. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a você. – disse inclinando-se beijando Hilda no rosto. Ela se afastou e se voltou para Alberich, puxando-o pela mão. – Creio que você se lembra de Alberich, não é Siegfried? – Alberich olhou para Siegfried e seu desconforto aumentou.

- Por que aceitei vir com Freya até aqui? - pensava. Alberich não dirigiu a palavra a Siegfried. Sabia que seria ignorado e com razão. Arrependia-se do que tinha feito no passado. Não era feliz ao lado de Freya, mas amava-a. Faria qualquer coisa por ela. Era uma obsessão. Tinha que se livrar dessa obsessão se quisesse ser feliz, mas não tinha forças pra isso. Siegfried olhou de um para o outro inexpressivamente. Era como se não estivessem ali. Hilda olhou para Siegfried curiosa. Ele sempre fora reservado, mas também um cavalheiro. Aquela atitude não condizia com sua personalidade.

- Alberich... Esta é Hilda Njörd. – disse Freya apresentando-os - Hilda... Alberich Undur. – disse ela.

- Prazer senhor Undur. – disse Hilda estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo

- Muito prazer senhorita Njörd. – Alberich tomou a mão da jovem e começou a por o plano de Freya em prática, mesmo sem concordar com o que ela estava fazendo. Olhando-a intensamente, Alberich levou a mão da jovem aos lábios, beijando-a delicadamente. Pela primeira vez desde de que se aproximaram de sua mesa, Siegfried demonstrou alguma emoção. Indignação, pela atitude tão ousada. Mágoa, pelas lembranças que passaram por sua mente. Ciúme, um louco ciúme. E medo de perder a única mulher que realmente amara em sua vida. Hilda não podia ser comparada a Freya. Freya era uma cobra, ardilosa, traiçoeira. Hilda era doce, carinhosa e ingênua. Ao contrário de Freya que tinha um compromisso assumido com ele quando o traiu, Hilda e ele não tinham nada e ela era livre pra se envolver com quem quisesse e era exatamente isso que o assustava. Ele olha para Freya e vê seu sorriso debochado. Tudo isso se deu em apenas alguns instantes. Quando Siegfried acorda de seu transe, Alberich já se afastara de Hilda.

- Bem... – diz ela e engancha o braço ao de Alberich – Temos que ir agora. Com licença. – Siegfried parecia fuzilá-los com os olhos. Hilda olhou para ele e estranhou mais ainda sua atitude. Ele parecia furioso...

- Siegfried... Está tudo bem? – pergunta chamando sua atenção para ela – Já os conhecia? – perguntou ela.

- Infelizmente sim... – respondeu ele e tratou de mudar de assunto. Siegfried olhou para Hilda, que admirava os casais na pista de dança. O episódio o deixara inseguro e só de pensar em convidá-la, Siegfried sentiu seu coração disparar, mas se controlou. Respirou fundo: – Hilda... – ela olhou pra ele.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- Quer... Quer dançar comigo? – disse estendendo sua mão pra ela. Percebendo nesse instante que estava trêmulo. O sorriso dela o encantou. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele:

- Adoraria... – disse gentilmente. Siegfried se levantou e Hilda o imitou. Depois ele a conduziu até a pista de dança. Param na frente um ao outro e ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Siegfried se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão direita e a envolveu pela cintura, puxando-a contra seu corpo.

Hilda, quando sentiu Siegfried puxá-la para si, pousou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro dele. A proximidade fez com pudessem sentir o perfume um do outro. Olhavam-se intensamente. Siegfried levou a mão que segurava a dela ao peito, encostou a testa na dela e fechou os olhos. Tê-la perto de si fez com que ele relaxasse e deixasse seu coração conduzir suas ações. Hilda fechou os olhos e sorriu. Siegfried sentia uma vontade imensa de se declarar a ela, mas queria fazê-lo num local mais reservado, só os dois.

            A noite estava perfeita, mas infelizmente estava chegando ao fim.

Hagen se oferecera para levar Flear pra casa e Siegfried convidara Hilda para ir com ele, com a desculpa de deixarem o casal a sós. Flear aceitou a oferta de Hagen e os dois se retiram da festa juntos.

Hilda e Siegfried foram alguns minutos depois. Siegfried pediu para que Hilda o esperasse enquanto ele ia buscar o carro. Hilda ficou esperando-o na frente do salão, quando Alberich apareceu. Freya passara a noite toda observando os dois.

- Oi. – disse se aproximando de Hilda. Esta se virou para ver quem a tinha chamado.

- Ah, olá senhor Undur. – disse ela.

- Alberich, por favor. – disse aproximando-se cada vez mais. Hilda deu um passo para trás para manter distância, mas o rapaz continuava avançando até que ela ficasse encurralada contra o muro. Ele tocou o rosto dela suavemente. Hilda não apresentava reação. Estava paralisada.

- O que está fazendo?! – perguntou assustada. Alberich continuou a acariciar o rosto dela.

            Siegfried encostou o carro e olhou em direção à frente do salão. Viu Hilda e Alberich quase colados um ao outro. Uma onda avassaladora de raiva e ciúme o tomou e as lembranças da decepção que passara oito anos antes voltaram com força total. Seu peito se apertou e seus olhos arderam. Não, Hilda não! Não podia perdê-la! Por que aquele infeliz sempre atrapalhava sua vida? De repente o gesto dela lhe chamou a atenção. Hilda estapeara Alberich.

Siegfried saiu do carro furioso e caminhou até eles quando o rapaz segurara o braço de Hilda. Siegfried puxou Alberich pelo colarinho e esmurrou-o jogando no chão de pedra.

O ruivo de olhos verdes sentiu o gosto amargo de sangue lhe vir à boca e ergueu o olhar para Siegfried que o encarava com fúria, um olhar ainda mais aterrador do que aquele que ele lhe dirigira oito anos atrás.

- Filho da... – Siegfried avançou, mas Hilda o deteve.

- Não! – o loiro olhou pra ela. Só então se lembrou da presença dela. Ficara cego pela raiva e ciúmes que tinha sentido – Vamos embora, Siegfried. – ele olhou para Alberich e para Hilda novamente e pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Pegou a mão dela e a conduziu rapidamente até o carro. Abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e deu a volta entrando pelo outro lado.

Alberich se ergueu passando as costas da mão pela boca, limpando filete de sangue que escorria do lábio inferior, cortado por causa do murro. Sorriu. Um peso lhe foi tirado dos ombros ao ver que o plano de Freya não surtira efeito. Acompanhou com o olhar o carro virar a esquina e tomou uma decisão. Precisava afastar-se de Freya.

Siegfried dirigia em silêncio. Não olhava para Hilda. Sua visão se mantinha fixa na estrada a sua frente. Hilda sentia-se incomodada com a situação, como se o que tinha acontecido fosse sua culpa. Sem conseguir se conter mais resolveu expor o que estava sentindo:

- Está zangado comigo, Siegfried? – perguntou. Siegfried olhou-a surpreso. Ela o olhava ansiosa e temerosa.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou. Seu semblante estava mais suave.

- Eu... Não sei... Não queria... Que se envolvesse em uma briga por minha causa... – baixou a cabeça e continuou – A noite estava tão gostosa; divertida... – ele olhou pra ela e sorriu, feliz por ter tornado a noite dela agradável. Ela olhou pra ele. – Não ter estragado tudo... Desculpe-me.

- Não foi culpa sua. – disse ele voltando os olhos para a pista – Eu conheço aquele cara há alguns anos... Ele não tinha o direito de agir daquela maneira com você. – ele olhou pra ela e seus olhos pousaram sobre as manchas vermelhas no pulso dela, devido à pressão dos dedos de Alberich. – Ele a machucou? – perguntou. A raiva já brilhando em seus olhos azuis. Ele tornou a olhar pra frente.

- Não... Ele apenas me assustou. – Hilda ficou pensativa durante alguns instantes – Quando fomos apresentados, ele me pareceu uma boa pessoa. – Siegfried olhou para ela novamente um pouco contrariado – Não sei... a... Àquela hora... Lá na saída... Sua atitude parecia não combinar com ele... Foi estranho... – ela concluiu e olhou pra Siegfried.

- Nem sempre a primeira impressão é a que fica, Hilda. – disse ele desviando os olhos da estrada para olhar para ela novamente – Infelizmente eu sei por experiência própria que essa é mais pura verdade. - ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos até que Siegfried tornasse a falar – Você gostou da festa? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, eu adorei. Senti-me em casa, em meio a pessoas que não reconheço, mas que eu sinto que gostam de mim. – disse sorrindo pra ele.

- E gostam mesmo. – ele olhou intensamente para ela – Não há quem não goste de você... – disse deixando-a encabulada.

- Obrigada... – disse timidamente. Siegfried parou o carro em frente à casa dela. Fora devagar para prolongar o momento, mas a hora de deixá-la em casa chegou mesmo assim.

- Chegamos... – disse ele. Hilda olhou para a fachada de sua casa um pouco decepcionada e depois olhou para ele com um sorriso.

- É chegamos. Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa Siegfried. Eu adorei cada minuto. – ela se inclinou para ele e beijou-o no rosto. Ao senti-la tão perto de si, o coração de Siegfried disparou e ele precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não realizar seu desejo: beijá-la com todo o ardor e a intensidade do amor que sentia por ela. Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele – Tchau, Siegfried – ela saiu do carro e antes de entrar na casa acenou para ele que conseguiu sair de seu transe e finalmente respondeu ao aceno. Ele ligou o carro e saiu. Fora por pouco. Estava orgulhoso e irritado consigo mesmo, contraditoriamente pelo mesmo motivo: Ter conseguido se controlar.

Hilda entrou como se estivesse flutuando. Seu coração estava disparado e ela não acreditava na ousadia de seu gesto. Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Flear. A irmã já devia ter chegado a algum tempo.

Continua...

Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho grande, não é mesmo? Espero que não estejam enjoados da fic... ela já está se encaminhando quase no fim...

Não deixem de comentar, beijos e todos a até a semana que vem. Tchau.


	21. Felicidade

**_Felicidade _**

            Flear estava em seu quarto arrumando sua roupa no armário. Um sorriso permanente iluminava seu rosto. Ouviu uma leva batida na porta.

- Pode entrar! – disse virando-se para ver quem era. Sorriu ao ver a irmã – Que demora! Já estava ficando preocupada!

- Houve um contratempo.

- Que contratempo? – perguntou Flear.

- Oh, nada de importante. – disse Hilda reticente. Olhou para a irmã e notou que ela estava com um brilho diferente no olhar – O que houve? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Por que pergunta? – perguntou Flear enrubescendo.

- Você está diferente... Parece... Não sei... Radiante! Sim, você está radiante! – disse Hilda – Acho que toda essa felicidade deve ter algo a ver com um certo moreno de olhos azuis... Estou certa? – Flear olhou pra ela e abriu um enorme sorriso, segurando as mãos da irmã, a guiou para que se sentassem sobre a cama.

- Ah, Hilda – disse ela com um ar sonhador – Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada.

- Ora... Isso eu já sabia... – disse debochando. Flear olhou-a surpresa e sorriu.

- Mas o que você não sabe é que ele me pediu em namoro! – disse abraçando a irmã.

- Sério?! – perguntou Hilda. Flear confirmou – Que bom! Fico feliz por você! – as duas se afastaram – Me conta... Como foi? – Flear tomou fôlego e começou seu relato...

**_Retrospecto_******

            _Hagen__ estava ansioso. Decidira se declarar a ela na noite do baile, mas conforme o tempo ia passando e a hora em que a reencontraria ia chegando sentia a intensidade dos sentimentos que estavam aprisionados em seu peito durante os últimos meses consumi-lo e sua coragem e determinação iam se esvaindo e a insegurança se instalava lentamente. Seu coração clamava por liberdade ao mesmo tempo em que temia uma possível rejeição. Apesar do medo, não tinha a intenção de voltar atrás: iria se declarar a ela naquela mesma noite. _

_Quando a viu entrar no salão, foi como se todas as suas dúvidas e receios tivessem sido dissipados ao vislumbrar seu sorriso e só restasse em seu coração a certeza de que precisava dizer-lhe o que sentia ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Não sabia de onde tinha conseguido coragem para oferecer-se para acompanhá-la. Ficou radiante quando Flear aceitara seu convite e os dois, de braços dados caminharam juntos até a mesa. _

_Flear__ estava trêmula. Sentia que aquela noite seria especial e por isso estava ansiosa. Aproximaram-se de uma mesa e Hagen puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse e se sentou de frente pra ela. Dessa forma podiam trocar olhares constantemente. _

_Eles ficaram conversando durante alguns minutos com Hilda e Siegfried enquanto Hagen tomava coragem para convidá-la pra dançar. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou. Flear olhou pra ele acompanhando seus movimentos. Ele estendeu a mão pra ela._

_- Quer dançar, Flear? – ele a olhava em expectativa. Ela sorriu tocou a mão dele. Ele respirou aliviado e sorriu, conduzindo-a à pista de dança. Os dois se aproximaram e ele a enlaçou pela cintura, segurando a mão dela na sua e sentiu quando a outra mão o tocou no ombro. _

_- Eles formam um lindo casal, não? – disse Flear comentando sobre a irmã e o rapaz que ela esperava que fosse seu futuro cunhado. Flear e Hagen os observavam atentamente. _

_- Sim. – disse Hagen concordando enquanto olhava para os dois sentado à mesa – Ele já sofreu tanto... Merece ser feliz – comentou Hagen sem pensar. Flear voltou seus olhos pra ele. Hagen olhou pra ela intensamente, o que a fez baixar os olhos, constrangida. Hagen sentiu seu coração disparar e sem se conter, trouxe-a para mais perto de si. O gesto a surpreendeu e ela tornou a olhar para ele. A proximidade entre seus rostos a deixou desconcertada e ela estremeceu levemente. Hagen sentiu a mão que estava pousada sobre seu ombro deslizar suavemente para suas costas e Flear deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele ficou surpreso com a atitude, mas imensamente feliz. Sorriu. Eles dançaram por mais algum tempo. Não se afastaram nem um único segundo. A noite estava perfeita, mas infelizmente estava chegando ao fim. _

_- Acho que vou embora. Está ficando tarde. – disse ela_

_- Mas já?! – disse Hagen – A noite é uma criança._

_- Eu tenho que estar manhã logo cedo na faculdade. Vou chamar Hilda. – disse ela encaminhando-se para onde Hilda e Siegfried estavam. Hagen a deteve._

_- Deixo-os curtir mais um pouco. Hilda e Siegfried parecem estar se entendendo novamente. – disse ele. Flear olhou para o casal e depois para Hagen – Eu levo você pra casa. – ofereceu-se._

_- Não precisa se incomodar, Hagen. Eu pego um táxi... – disse ela._

_- Eu faço questão. Não vou permitir que volte pra casa sozinha. – disse ele._

_- Que exagero Hagen! – comentou ela._

_- Eu insisto. – disse ele. – Por favor... – o pedido soou tão doce que ela não conseguiu recusar._

_- Está bem. – disse. Os dois se dirigiram à mesa onde estavam Hilda e Siegfried e Flear avisou-a que ia embora. Hilda fez menção de ir com ela, mas foi dissuadida pela irmã e pela doce insistência de Siegfried e ela cedeu. _

__

_            O caminho de volta até a casa de Flear foi nervoso para ambos. Aquela sensação de antecipação e ansiedade não os abandonava. Hagen estava apavorado com a idéia de não conseguir dizer a ela o que sentia. Tentava camuflar seu nervosismo conversando animadamente. Em menos de quarenta minutos estavam parados em frente à casa dela. Hagen a acompanhou até a porta._

_- Obrigada pela noite, Hagen. Foi maravilhosa. – disse ela. Os dois estavam parados, em frente à porta da casa dela, olhando-se intensamente. – Boa noite. - disse ela já abrindo a porta._

_- Flear! – ela se voltou para ele – Eu preciso te falar uma coisa...- ele se aproximou dela._

_- O que foi Hagen? – perguntou ela._

_- Ah... Eu... Queria dizer que eu... - Meu Deus! Como é difícil! - Hagen respirou fundo e disse tudo de uma só vez – Fleareunãoconsigoparardepensar... – ele falara tão rápido que Flear não entendera uma única palavra._

_- Hagen... Eu não estou entendendo nada que você está tentando me dizer. – ela sorriu, achando engraçado e não entendendo o nervosismo dele._

_- Flear... Eu... – ele se aproximou. Tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos. Ela estremeceu ante ao toque dele e sua respiração se tornou difícil. Tê-la perto de si o fez esquecer de todo o resto e sem se conter ele tocou suavemente os lábios dela com os seus. Ela colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e fechou os olhos, apreciando o beijo. Hagen, os olhos ainda fechados, murmurou contra os lábios dela, roçando-os levemente enquanto falava: – Eu te amo, Flear... – ela abriu os olhos e ele se afastou. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada. A felicidade vibrando por todas as células de seu corpo – Desculpe-me... Eu não devia ter feito isso. – disse ele afastando-se. Ela o deteve segurando delicadamente sua mão. Hagen olhou para as mãos deles e viu-a entrelaçar os dedos aos dele. Fitou-a e a viu sorrir. Ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto, contornando seus lábios com os dedos num gesto delicado e apaixonado._

_- Eu te amo, Hagen – disse sorrindo, olhando fixamente para os olhos dele. Hagen sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la novamente. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, e sentiu-a abraçando seu pescoço. O beijo desta vez era apaixonado e intenso. Eles se afastaram para poderem respirar._

_- Você aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou extasiado._

_- Claro! Eu tenho esperado por este momento há meses! – disse beijando-o novamente. Ficaram algum tempo namorando, trocando carinhos e declarações de amor até Hagen achar que era hora de ir. Despediram-se com um longo beijo e se separam sonhadores e felizes._

**_Fim do Retrospecto_**

- Ai que bom! – disse Hilda abraçando a irmã – Vocês formam um casal tão lindo...

- Eu estou tão feliz! Nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém assim... Tão intensamente! – disse Flear com um ar sonhador. As duas se afastaram. Flear estava radiante. Hilda não pôde evitar sentir uma pontinha de inveja da felicidade de Flear.

- Ah Flear... Eu fico muito feliz por você, mas não posso deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja também. – disse Hilda envergonhada. Flear a abraçou.

- Você não tem motivo para me invejar. – disse Flear. Hilda afasta-se dela e a encara – Você tem alguém que a ama intensamente. – diz sorrindo, marota. Diante do olhar confuso de Hilda, Flear solta um suspiro – Siegfried, Hilda! Quando é que vocês dois vão criar coragem e assumirem o que sentem?!

- Flear... – Hilda estava muito confusa. Ela sabia o que sentia por Siegfried, mas o fato de não conseguir se lembrar de nada sobre sua vida a incomodava. Como ela poderia querer prender alguém a ela se nem mesmo sabia quem era?

- Não deixe que sua felicidade lhe escape por entre os dedos, minha irmã. – disse Flear acariciando o rosto da irmã.

- Flear... Como eu posso prendê-lo mim se nem mesmo sei que sou? – disse ela aflita.

- Ele sabe quem você é! Ele a ama... – Hilda se levantou lentamente.

- Boa noite, Flear! – voltou-se e sorriu para a irmã – Felicidades! – disse e saiu do quarto.

            Hilda caminhou para seu próprio quarto, pensando na noite maravilhosa que tivera com Siegfried. Como ele a olhava durante toda a festa, como ela se sentira protegida nos braços dele quando dançaram juntos, a contida felicidade que sentiu quando ele a defendeu tão impulsivamente...

Ela chegou em seu quarto, trocou suas roupas e preparou-se para dormir, porém o sono demorou a chegar. Ela pensava nele e tentava avaliar seus sentimentos. Pelo que Flear lhe contara ela já estava apaixonada por Siegfried antes do acidente, então não corria o risco de se descobrir apaixonada por outra pessoa caso recobrasse a memória. Sentia um medo terrível de perdê-lo. Preferia tê-lo apenas como amigo a que correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Continua...

Resolvi atender a pedidos (de Therezinha-Fleur) e fazer uma surpresinha pra vocês. Espero que gostem. Sigam em frente...


	22. Lembranças Amargas

**_Lembranças amargas _**

            As férias finalmente chegaram e Flear e Hagen não mais se desgrudavam. Iam ao cinema, saiam pra jantar, faziam tudo juntos e cada momento que passava, apreciavam ainda mais a presença um do outro.

Os dois pensavam numa forma de juntar Hilda e Siegfried, pois apesar de estarem mais próximos, ainda não tinham conseguido coragem o suficiente para se declararem. Eles pensavam em arrumar um encontro entre os dois, mas apesar de estar de férias, Siegfried não tinha muito tempo disponível.

A empresa de seu pai era sua responsabilidade e ele tinha que mantê-la. Seu livro também estava bastante atrasado e seu editor já estava reclamando da demora. O único horário disponível era à noite, mas Hilda não aceitava a sugestão de irmã de convidá-lo pra jantar, pois dizia que após um longo dia e trabalho ele deveria estar cansado. Mas toda a noite Siegfried ligava para conversar com ela e os dois ficavam horas ao telefone. Flear acreditava que eles estavam fugindo de se encontrarem com medo de deixarem transparecer seus sentimentos.

Aquele mês passou rapidamente e antes que se desse conta, Flear já estava se arrumando para voltar a Faculdade.

Volta às aulas. Siegfried estava ansioso. Apesar da dar mostras de cansaço, ele sentia falta da agitação dos alunos. Lecionar era desafio. Era troca entre ele e os alunos. Ao mesmo tempo em que ensinava, também aprendia. Era uma atividade dinâmica e estimulante. Principalmente quando conseguia passar o conhecimento que tinha para seus alunos. Sentia-se gratificado, realizado.

Era frustrante quando encontrava um colega que não se importava. Que exercia aquela profissão sem um mínimo de paixão e acaba frustrando e desestimulando os alunos.

Quando entrava em sala de aula e via aqueles rostos, na maioria de adolescentes, já com um enorme peso nas costas por ter que escolher uma profissão e estarem a um passo de entrar na vida adulta achava-os corajosos. E o mínimo que podia fazer por eles era proporcionar-lhes o máximo que podia para ajudá-los a conquistar seus objetivos e estimulá-los em sua escolha.

E lá estava ele, preparado para mais um ano de trabalho duro, mas com a certeza de que seu esforço seria recompensado pelos seus novos alunos e também alguns antigos, que passaram para o próximo ano, mas ainda não se formaram.

Flear desceu de seu carro, trancou-o e dirigiu-se para a diretoria. Começou a revisar alguns papéis, quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta que chamou sua atenção.

- Entre! – disse ela levantando-se. Hagen abriu a porta e sorriu. Flear retribuiu o sorriso. O rapaz entrou e encostou a porta. Aproximou-se dela e antes que Flear pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, roubou-lhe um beijo. Pega de surpresa, Flear se rendeu ao beijo, abraçando o rapaz. Depois de alguns minutos, Flear afastou-se sem fôlego. – Hagen... Aqui não é lugar pra namorarmos. – disse ela. Ele se afastou relutante.

- Desculpe, mas não consegui resistir. – disse ele. Essas palavras a deixaram sem reação – Pensei em você a noite toda. Estava ansioso para reencontrá-la... Não consigo ficar mais nem um minuto sem te ver. – ela sorriu e ele tentou se aproximar mais uma vez.

- Não senhor! Estamos em local de trabalho! – disse – Contenha-se! – disse fingindo severidade.

- Está bem! – disse ele contrariado. Eles começaram a conversar – E Hilda, como está?

- Está indo bem – disse Flear animada – Ela virá até aqui hoje.

- Sério?! Siegfried ficará animado com a presença dela.

- Ela virá até aqui para irmos a um psicólogo que o neurologista que cuidou dela indicou.

- Psicólogo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. Esse psicólogo é famoso por reavivar a memória através da hipnose.

- Você acredita nessa história de hipnose? – perguntou Hagen.

- Eu não sei, mas Hilda ficou interessada. E mal não vai fazer... – disse ela – Não custa nada tentar... – a porta é aberta de repente e Freya entra no gabinete.

- Eu vim lhe entregar esses documentos. – disse sem cumprimentá-los e ignorando Hagen completamente. Saiu tão rápido quanto entrou. Hagen e Flear se entreolharam confusos com a intromissão.

Freya ouvira tudo atentamente. Então Hilda iria até a faculdade? "tima notícia. Essa era sua chance. Foi rapidamente até sua sala. As aulas já iam começar. Não via a hora de o intervalo chegar.

Hagen contara a Siegfried que Hilda iria até a faculdade e a notícia surtiu efeito imediato no rapaz. Ansiedade.

Foi até sua sala, pois o sinal já havia soado. Apesar do nervosismo tudo correra bem e a aula foi animada. Mas durante aquelas duas horas e meia, ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes olhara no relógio.

Finalmente soou o sinal do intervalo e Siegfried, depois de responder às dúvidas dos alunos, pegou sua pasta e foi para a sala dos professores esperar por Hilda. Só de pensar que a encontraria, seu coração já batia descontrolado.

Caminhou pelos corredores até a sala dos professores e colocou seu material sobre a mesa. Sentou em uma cadeira e pegou um livro para passar o tempo e controlar um pouco seu nervosismo. O livro era uma versão romanceada da lenda de Eros e Psique. Sua história preferida da mitologia grega. Vingança, intrigas, mistério e amor. Uma bela história. Estava distraído com sua leitura. Quando o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta lhe chamou a atenção. Seu coração disparou.

- É ela! - pensou. Mas no momento em que a pessoa entrou, seu semblante antes radiante, tornara-se sombrio e apreensivo. Freya entrou na sala e sorriu pra ele. Siegfried a fitava seriamente. Uma sensação estranha, deja vú.

- Olá, "professor"... – disse ela aproximando-se dele. Siegfried levantou imediatamente. Olhava-a desconfiado. Ela tinha todo o direito de estar naquela sala, mas alguma coisa em seu olhar, naquele seu sorriso jocoso o deixara temeroso. – Não precisa ter medo de mim, Siegfried. – disse ela – Eu não mordo. – Siegfried não disse nada, caminhou até a porta, mas ela se colocou no seu caminho – Fugindo de mim, Siegfried? – ela se aproximou ainda mais.

- Afinal... O que é que você quer?! – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. – disse ela. Ela apoiou uma das mãos no peito dele e a outra em sua nuca e se aproximou dele. Freya desviou os olhos dele para fitar a porta. Hilda, Flear e Hagen estavam parados à porta e presenciaram a cena. Siegfried afastara-a bruscamente de perto si e só então percebera o olhar dela e seus olhos buscaram a porta. Ele viu Flear e Hagen parados à porta. Compreenderam a situação e olharam com desprezo para Freya.

- Hilda... – murmurou Siegfried. Não é possível. A história se repetia. Ele olhou para Freya e tudo escureceu a sua volta. Ele avançou perigosamente contra ela, mas foi impedido por Hagen.

- Não vale a pena! – disse para o amigo enquanto segurava-lhe o braço – Esqueça essa víbora. – as palavras de Hagen despertaram Siegfried e ele se desvencilhou do amigo e saiu desesperado porta a fora.

A cabeça de Hilda parecia que ia explodir. No momento em que vira aquela mulher perto de Siegfried... Causara uma reação em cadeia. Todas as suas memórias voltaram. Flashes de toda a sua vida passavam em sua mente. Mas a última cena que ela via era a do beijo dos dois naquela mesma sala onde os vira quase abraçados agora mesmo.

Estava tonta. Sentou-se em um banco numa praça perto da faculdade e finalmente suas barreiras cederam. As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos e a dor que comprimia seu peito parecia querer sufocar-lhe.

Depois de quase meia hora de choro ininterrupto, ela se levantou daquele banco e chamou um táxi que passava pela rua naquele momento e foi pra casa. Sua alegria, suas esperanças... Caíram por terra.

Siegfried andava desesperadamente por todo o campus. Ele procurou-a por toda a faculdade: salas de aula, diretoria, secretaria, biblioteca, laboratório, cantina, banheiros e finalmente o estacionamento, mas não a encontrara. O pânico tomou conta dele. Não... Não de novo... Não poderia acontecer de novo. Estava saindo da faculdade para procurar pela praça quando Flear e Hagen o encontraram.

- Ela está em casa, Siegfried – disse ela que ligara para casa com a esperança de que Hilda tivesse ido para lá. Uma sensação de alívio tomou seu corpo quando a governanta da casa deu-lhe uma resposta positiva. Siegfried sentou na escada, cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos e baixou a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro de alívio. Ele encostou as costas no batente da porta. Os olhos fechados. De repente ele se levantou.

- Preciso falar com ela! – disse ele impulsivamente. Desta vez ele não iria deixar passar. A atitude dela era... "bvia. Ele finalmente resolvera se permitir aceitar a segunda, na verdade a primeira chance de amar verdadeiramente alguém. Tinha que lutar por ela. Freya não conseguiria afastá-lo de Hilda. Ele correu até o estacionamento novamente e foi até sua moto. Flear e Hagen o seguiram. Ele montou e estava colocando o capacete quando Hagen o deteve.

- Siegfried... Espere! – disse ele. Siegfried olhou para ele, seus olhos revelavam seu desespero. Por que estava tentando detê-lo?

- O que quer Hagen? – perguntou rispidamente. Flear se adiantou.

- Deixe que eu converse com ela primeiro, Siegfried. – disse ela se aproximando dele. – Ela está magoada, talvez não queira ouvi-lo. – ele fechou os olhos ao ouvi-la dizer isso - Deixe que eu conte a ela o que houve.

- Não seja tão impulsivo, Siegfried! – disse Hagen. Ele apoiou o capacete contra o tanque da moto, seu olhar perdido na estrada a sua frente. Talvez eles estivessem certos. Ele olhou para Flear.

- Desculpe. Eu esperarei você conversar com ela. – Flear respirou aliviada. Explicaria direitinho o que acontecera naquela sala.

Hilda chegara da rua e subiu para o quarto, jogando-se em sua cama. Ficou lá, deitada. Lembranças amargas fustigando-lhe o coração, fazendo-a derramar inúmeras lágrimas. Não se julgava no direito de se sentir daquela forma. Afinal, Siegfried e ela não eram nada além de amigos, mas não conseguia aplacar a dor que a consumia.

Não era raiva o que sentia por ele. Era tristeza por não ser a escolhida pelo coração do homem que amava. Agora que lembrara de tudo, como poderia trabalhar com ele, vê-lo todos os dias e saber que ele não a amava. Não poderia suportar. Ela abraçou o travesseiro e chorou, chorou até que finalmente pegou no sono.

Continua...

Hilda recuperou a memória. A história começa a entrar nos eixos... sigam em frente, que dessa vez eu resolvi dar uma palhinha a postar três de uma vez...


	23. Dúvidas e Esclarecimentos

**_ Dúvidas e Esclarecimentos _**

            Flear chegara em casa decidida a conversar com Hilda. Subiu as escadas e parou na frente do quarto da irmã. Abriu a porta lentamente e viu Hilda deitada na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro. Parecia estar dormindo. Flear a olhou tristemente.

Hilda tinha um semblante carregado. Ela se aproximou da cama de Hilda e sentou-se a seu lado. Ficou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. O gesto fez com que Hilda despertasse. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Flear sentada ao seu lado. As lembranças voltaram a sua mente e seus olhos arderam por causa das lágrimas que começavam a se formar. Sentou-se na cama e enxugou os olhos.

- Flear... – murmurou ela. Flear abraçou a irmã para consolá-la. Hilda deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto.

- Schhh – Flear acariciava as costas da irmã – Hilda... Acalme-se – dizia ela.

- Ele... Ele... – ela não conseguia terminar.

- Você está enganada Hilda. Tudo não passou de um mal entendido. – Hilda se afastou bruscamente.

- Mal entendido?! – disse ela incrédula – Mal entendido, Flear?! – ela se levantou bruscamente. Flear ficou surpresa com a súbita reação da irmã – Eu vi... – disse num murmúrio.

- Hilda... Eu sei o que estou dizendo. Você está enganada! – Flear se levantou e aproximou-se de Hilda – Eu não sei ao certo o que realmente aconteceu entre Freya e Siegfried... Ele nunca comentou nada comigo sobre isso e eu também não quis perguntar a Hagen... Afinal era um assunto pessoal. Eu não tinha o direito de me envolver. Você precisa conversar com ele. Esclarecer tudo...

- Não. Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dele. Ele pode fazer o que quiser. Ele não tem que me dar satisfação...

- Então por que você está agindo dessa forma? – perguntou Flear. Hilda desviou o olhar.

- Eu o amo, Flear. Ele pode se envolver com quem ele quiser, mas eu não posso evitar que isso me machuque...

- Ele não está envolvido com ela, Hilda! – exasperou-se Flear – Dê-lhe uma chance! Converse com ele! Ouça o que ele tem a dizer!

- Flear...

- Hilda... Você precisa ouvi-lo! – disse Flear categoricamente.

- Eu me lembrei, Flear... – disse Hilda.

- O que?! – Flear perguntou surpresa.

- Eu me lembrei de tudo... – Flear abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida – Me lembrei do beijo que ele trocou com ela naquela mesma sala. – voz de Hilda falhou e seus olhos marejaram

- Hilda... – Flear se aproximou da irmã e a abraçou.

- Ele a ama... – disse ela tristemente.

- Ele foi pego de surpresa por ela, Hilda. Por favor, ouça-o antes de tirar qualquer conclusão.

- Você precisa me colocar a par do que está havendo na faculdade... – Flear se assustou com a súbita mudança de assunto. – Agora que recobrei a memória não pretendo ficar um dia sequer sem trabalhar.

Siegfried chegara em casa com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Deixara seu casaco sobre o encosto de uma cadeira e subira para sua suíte. Depois de um longo banho, foi para seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Os acontecimentos das últimas horas o estavam atormentando.

Será que nunca se livraria daquela mulher? Ficou horas pensando sobre o que faria para dar um rumo definitivo a sua vida. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente adormecera.

**Quarta-feira **

            Siegfried nunca se sentira tão cansado e desanimado. Sua vontade era de voltar correndo pra casa e não sair nunca mais.

Ele foi à faculdade e encontrou Freya no corredor. Sua expressão desanimada mudou para fúria.

Ela o encarou sorrindo maliciosamente e ele caminhou em direção a ela. Sentiu que alguém tocou seu ombro e voltou-se para ver quem era.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Hagen.

- Minha vontade é de esganá-la! – disse tornando a olhar para Freya.

- Vamos... Já estamos atrasados. – Hagen fitava o amigo pelo canto dos olhos, como que temendo que ao passar perto da moça, o rapaz não conseguisse se controlar e partisse pra cima dela. Os dois passaram por Freya, ignorando-a completamente. Hagen e Siegfried caminhavam lado a lado.

- Eu não agüento mais, Hagen... – disse ele – Eu estou quase entregando os pontos.

- Do que está falando?

- Freya... Ela está fazendo de tudo pra estragar a minha vida mais uma vez... E está conseguindo. E o que é pior... Está envolvendo Hilda nisso! – disse ele exasperado.

- Você não pode fraquejar... – disse Hagen encarando-o – Vai deixar que ela consiga o que quer? Você já teve mais fibra...

- É muito fácil pra você falar, né Hagen? Você está vivendo um mar de rosas... Não tem do que se queixar. Não tem ninguém querendo atrapalhar a SUA vida...

- Abra o jogo com Hilda... Não deixe que ninguém fique entre vocês. É óbvio ela já percebeu que você teve algum envolvimento com Freya, mas ela não sabe de mais nada. Você precisa se abrir com ela... – Siegfried o interrompe.

- A gente se fala depois, Hagen... Eu estou atrasado... – Siegfried se afasta do amigo e vai para sua sala.

O tempo passa devagar. As horas parecem se estender, quando soa o sinal, Siegfried sai de sua sala e se dirige à diretoria. Queria falar com Flear, saber como Hilda estava. Ele se aproxima da porta e bate levemente.

- Pode entrar! – ele abre a porta e seus olhos se arregalam, surpreso. Hilda o fita, também surpresa.

- Hilda... – ele murmura. Ela se levanta ao vê-lo.

- Oi. – diz ela, sentindo seu coração bater disparado.

- Você veio visit... – ela o interrompeu.

- Não, Siegfried... Eu estou de volta ao trabalho. – disse ela com um ar triunfante.

-... – ele ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes, fitando-a intensamente. O olhar dele a deixou constrangida e Hilda baixou a cabeça -... Quer dizer que voc...

- Eu recuperei minha memória. – disse ela. Quando tornou a olhar pra ele... Perdeu o fôlego. Ele sorria amplamente. Ela nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso no rosto dele antes. Era um sorriso deslumbrado e deslumbrante. Mas de repente o sorriso dele desapareceu quando se lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido com ela.

- Hilda... Eu preciso conversar com você... Eu preciso explicar...

- Você não me deve satisfação, Siegfried. – ele se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão.

- Por favor, Hilda... – ela o olhava atentamente – Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Eu estou ocupada agora. – ela disse desviando os olhos dos dele. Siegfried franziu o cenho. Ela não estava facilitando as coisas, mas ele não estava disposto a desistir. Ela tornou a olhar pra ele e viu quando um brilho iluminou seus olhos azuis. Ele a encarou.

- Tudo bem, Hilda. – fez uma pausa – Conversaremos quando tiver tempo, mas não pense que vai escapar de mim. – ele falou olhando-a seriamente. De repente ele piscou pra ela e sorriu. – Tchau! – disse saindo da sala. Hilda ficou olhando para porta fechada durante alguns minutos, surpresa com a atitude tão descontraída. Não pode evitar que o leve sorriso que lhe curvou os lábios e ela se sentou em sua cadeira, retomando seu trabalho. Precisava examinar os documentos da faculdade: gastos e o recebimento das mensalidades.

Depois de fazer e refazer as contas inúmeras vezes percebeu que faltava uma considerável soma em dinheiro. Não era possível. Ela e Flear eram cuidadosas com relação às contas da faculdade. Flear entrou na sala nesse instante. Hilda estava compenetrada que não ouviu a irmã.

- Hilda! – chamou pela terceira vez. Hilda ergueu a cabeça e a fitou surpresa. Não tinha visto ela entrar na sala. Flear estranhou o semblante carregado. – Algo errado? – perguntou.

- Flear... Está faltando dinheiro aqui. – disse ela sem rodeios.

- O que?! Não pode ser, Hilda! Conferi tudo certinho... Eu tenho certeza... – disse ela.

- Mas está faltando dinheiro, e não é pouco, não! – disse Hilda avaliando novamente os papéis em sua mesa.

- Mas... – Hilda pega a lista telefônica e tecla rapidamente – O que você está fazendo, Hilda?

- Schhh. – fez sinal para que ela se calasse. Flear se calou e olhou-a com curiosidade – Alô... Vocês fazem instalação de câmeras de segurança?... Sei... Sim, eu tenho uma câmera de vídeo em meu gabinete e gostaria de checar as imagens dos últimos... Um instante, por favor... – Hilda tapou o bocal do fone e se voltou para Flear – Quando foi a última vez que você checou as contas?

- Semana passada... Quarta-feira da semana passada. – Hilda tornou a falar ao telefone:

- Eu quero as imagens da última semana, mais precisamente desde a quarta-feira passada... Eu preciso disso pra hoje ainda... Tudo bem... Obrigada... Tchau. – apertou o gancho e tornou a teclar – Alô... Eu gostaria de fazer uma denúncia... Furto... O.k... Será que poderiam mandar alguém até aqui...? Sim... Por favor, eu gostaria que não fosse feito alarde... Isso... Para não espantar o possível ladrão... Tudo bem então. Estou aguardando. Obrigada, tchau. – Pronto.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Flear.

- Eu pedi para que o técnico consiga as fitas das da última semana, desde a quarta-feira passada. – disse ela guardando a lista telefônica na gaveta. – E também chamei a polícia. Temos que fazer uma denúncia. Talvez ainda peguem o ladrão. Essa pessoa só poderia agir aqui no período de aula... Já que a não há sinais de arrombamento na porta ou nas gavetas... E só quando estamos aqui é que portas e gavetas destrancadas, o que é uma tolice. Irresponsabilidade de nossa parte, mas nunca houve qualquer problema antes. A polícia vai vir até aqui fazer algumas perguntas. O responsável pela câmera de segurança me disse que é possível providenciar as fitas hoje. Ainda bem que não tenho aulas hoje... Posso cuidar de tudo pessoalmente. – Flear a olhou surpresa. Hilda sempre soubera agir rapidamente - Esse ladrão não vai durar muito. Não fale pra ninguém, o.k? Ninguém, nem mesmo Hagen...

- Você está desconfiando dele? – perguntou indignada.

- Não dele, mas... Ele pode acabar deixando escapar e minha idéia vai por água abaixo.

Algumas horas depois, entrou no gabinete de Hilda um homem de mais ou menos quarenta anos. Alto, esbelto, cabelos grisalhos, olhos verdes.

- Boa tarde senhorita Njörd – disse ele. Hilda estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e pediu que se sentasse.

– Quer algo para beber senhor...? - perguntou.

- Hildegurd...

- Quer beber algo senhor Hildegurd?

- Não. Acho que devemos ir direto ao assunto. A senhorita desconfia de alguém?

- Bem... Não. Não consigo pensar em ninguém que fosse capaz de fazer algo assim.

- A senhorita deu por falta do dinheiro hoje... Quando foi a última vez que conferiu esses documentos?

- Eu estava afastada da escola por motivo de doença... Então quem estava vendo isso pra mim era minha irmã, Flear... Ela me disse que conferira as contas à semana passada. É rotina. Conferimos tudo semanalmente.

- E a senhorita julga sua irmã da mais inteira conf... – ela o interrompeu.

- Eu confio em minha irmã! – disse indignada com tal suposição. - Ela sempre me ajudou e não tem motivos pra isso, afinal esta escola é dela também.

- A sala fica sempre fechada? – perguntou.

- Não, só quando eu e Flear não estamos na faculdade.

- A senhorita notou sinais de arrombamento?

- Não. Nem na porta, janelas ou na gaveta. Pode ter sido hoje mesmo. Eu saí para ir até a biblioteca.

- Demorou muito por lá?

- Cerca de meia hora. Eu precisava de um livro, mas não conseguia achá-lo. Assim que o encontrei retornei para a sala... Tudo estava aparentemente como deixei. Depois disso eu não saí mais daqui.

- Bom... Se sua hipótese estiver correta... Então a pessoa que a furtou ainda está aqui e provavelmente seu dinheiro também. Se fizermos uma busca poderemos encontrar.

- Revistar a todos? – perguntou ela.

- É o único jeito. – dizendo isso, Hilda o convidou para que percorressem o prédio. Ela entrava nas salas e comunicava aos alunos, professores, funcionários, serventes o que estava ocorrendo. Hildegurd remexia cada bolsa e pastas dos alunos, vasculhando minuciosamente. Percorreu todas as salas até que chegou à sala dos professores. Estes foram chamados para acompanharem a revista. Não demorou muito e todos os professores estavam presentes, quase todos:

- Desculpem, eu estava na biblioteca quando soube da convocação. – disse Freya entrando na sala. O policial a mirou de cima a baixo e fez o mesmo com os outros professores. Hildegurd percebeu a troca de olhares discreta, mas intensa entre a jovem diretora e um dos professores. Ele abriu os armários e remexeu os materiais: Pastas, dentro de livros e cadernos... Deixando tudo um caos. Ele parou em frente a um armário e o abriu. Tinha uma pasta preta dentro e ele a pegou. Ele abriu a pasta, abriu os compartimentos, e tirou um envelope de papel pardo, mostrando-o a Hilda e pedindo que olhasse o que tinha dentro. Hilda ofegou ao ver os cheques. Seus olhos incrédulos encontraram o dono daquele armário.

- Siegfried?! – exclamou em choque. Siegfried estava atônito. Como aquele envelope foi parar em suas coisas? O policial olhou pra ele.

- Este armário é seu? – perguntou. Siegfried olhou pra o policial espantado. Não era possível...

- Sim... É meu. – ele respondeu sentindo-se anestesiado.

- O senhor está preso! – disse ele se aproximando de Siegfried que olhou pra ele e deu um passo para trás. Seus olhos buscaram os de Hilda.

- Eu não roubei nada... – disse ele olhando para Hilda. Siegfried tornou a olhar para o policial quando este fez um movimento em direção a Hilda.

- A prova está aqui, rapaz! – o homem pegou o envelope das mãos de Hilda e mostrou-o a ele. O policial se adiantou e pegou uma das mãos do jovem professor que viu, entorpecido, quando aros prateados rodearam seus pulsos. – Você tem o direito de permanecer calado; tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal; você tem direito a um advogado e a um telefonema.

- Isso só pode ser um engano... - Hagen se manifestou. O policial olhou pra ele – Ele é rico... Milionário! Por que roubaria algo?!

- A prova do crime estava na pasta dele. – Siegfried olhou para Hilda que ainda estava surpresa. Ele se aproximou dela. Tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. Precisava ter certeza de que ela acreditava nele.

- Você acredita em mim, não é? – perguntou ele num murmúrio.

-... - Hilda não conseguiu responder. Estava em choque. Apenas o fitava. Seus olhos marejados. Ele não seria capaz...

A hesitação dela o surpreendeu e machucou.

Ela viu a transformação em seu semblante. De apreensivo a magoado. Viu a dor nos olhos dele quando não lhe respondeu.

Ele soltou as mãos dela e desviou o olhar. Seu peito doía. A decepção expressa em seus olhos azuis. Sem olhar para trás, ele seguiu em direção à porta. Temia não conseguir se controlar. Poderia ter agüentado qualquer coisa, menos a desconfiança da mulher que amava. Aquilo o tinha ferido profundamente.

O policial se despediu dela e seguiu Siegfried que caminhava por si só até o carro parado à entrada da faculdade. Hagen os seguira. Quando chegaram à porta uma legião de fotógrafos os esperava.

Os repórteres praticamente os atacaram e faziam perguntas implacavelmente. É incrível como esse tipo de coisa se espalha. Parecia que tudo tinha sido armado.

Eles caminharam rapidamente até a viatura e Siegfried entrou, evitando os repórteres por todo o caminho até o carro. Ele se sentou no banco de trás e apoiou a cabeça contra o encosto do banco. Seus olhos ardiam. Humilhação. Era o que estava sentindo. Mas ao se lembrar da expressão no rosto dela, a falta de resposta...

            Hagen viu-os se afastarem. Ele voltou imediatamente à sala dos professores. Hilda ainda estava lá. Seus olhos perdidos. Não sabia o que pensar.

- Não é possível... – disse Hagen. Hilda olhou pra ele – Você não acha que foi ele, não é? – Flear a olhou. Também achava que Siegfried não era capaz de uma coisa daquelas.

- Eu... Não sei o que pensar... O envelope foi encontrado nas cois... – ele a interrompeu.

- Foi plantado lá! – disse irritado – Eu achei que você gostasse dele! – Hagen não escondia sua revolta.

- Hagen... Eu... – ele a interrompeu.

- Você nunca permitiu que ele se explicasse! – disse ele – Aquele dia quando você viu aquela... Beijando-o... – Hilda estreitou os olhos pra ele - O que você fez...?! Fugiu! Sequer deu a ele tempo de se explicar! E o fez de novo! Ele só precisava ouvir que você acredita nele, mas se negou a...

- Hagen... – ela começou. As palavras dele a tinham irritado e magoado.

- Você não merece o sentimento que ele nutre por você! Depois de todos esses anos evitando qualquer um que se aproximasse... Ele encontrou outra mulher pra magoá-lo. – disse exaltado.

- Hagen! Já chega! – exclamou Flear. Hagen olhou pra ela. Ele olhou para Hilda mais uma vez, baixou a cabeça, balançando-a desaprovadoramente.

- Eu vou avisar o Fenrir... – disse saindo da sala.

- Hilda... Você não acha que foi ele, não é? – Flear perguntou. – Ele não precisa fazer isso Hilda. – Hilda olhou para ela. – Nem tudo é o que parece. Numa coisa Hagen tem razão... Você nunca ouviu o que Siegfried tinha a lhe dizer. Nunca permitiu que se explicasse sobre coisa alguma e eu sei que ele tentou. Você apenas concluía as coisas e evitava escutá-lo... Por mais que ele tivesse tentado se explicar. Eu vi isso.

- Eu... Eu... Eu preciso conversar com ele. – disse Hilda e saiu da sala rumando para o estacionamento.

Siegfried parecia amortecido. O policial se voltou pra ele e com o envelope nas mãos lhe disse:

- Quem diria que o famoso e milionário historiador acabaria na cadeia por roubar uma merreca como esta... – disse balançando envelope. Siegfried o encarou. Seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, como costumaram ser durante longos oito anos.

- Eu não roubei nada... – disse numa voz baixa e irritada.

- Ah... Então este foi um presente do papai Noel pra você? – disse cinicamente. – Rapaz a prova está aqui! – disse erguendo o envelope. Siegfried olhou pela janela do carro. Sua vida acabara.

Eles chegaram à delegacia e Siegfried foi encaminhado à sala do delegado para interrogatório. Ele entrou na sala e o policial retirou as algemas e o delegado mandou-o sentar.

Siegfried sentou-se e sentiu-se desconfortável com o olhar do delegado.

- Senhor Sigurd, meu nome é Ilmarinen Igdrasil.

- Infelizmente, dadas as circunstâncias, não posso dizer que é um prazer conhecê-lo. – disse Siegfried seriamente, sem o mínimo de paciência de se controlar. O delegado riu. Depois encarou Siegfried seriamente, apoiou os braços, as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, encarando Siegfried com aqueles olhos castanhos pequenos e astutos.

- Como o senhor explica o fato de aquele envelope ter aparecido em sua pasta, senhor Sigurd.

- Eu não sei. Não peguei nada, não tenho motivos para roubar o quer que seja.

- Sei disso. O senhor é um milionário, dono de uma das maiores empresas do país, o maior historiador do mundo. Realmente eu não entendo o que houve.

- Bem... Senhor delegado... – disse ele estreitando os olhos. – Eu conheço meus direitos e não sou obrigado a responder às suas perguntas sem a presença do meu advogado. – o delegado se recostou na cadeira:

- Tudo bem. Pode fazer o seu telefonema. Hildegurd... Acompanhe o rapaz até a cela. Tenha um bom dia senhor Sigurd. – o homem sorriu e Siegfried estreitou os olhos e saiu acompanhado do policial. Siegfried foi conduzido a uma cela especial, por ter nível superior. Estava tão perdido que esquecera completamente do telefonema.

O policial que o prendera olhava para o envelope dentro de um saco plástico. Aquele cara era milionário... Não teria motivos pra roubar uma quantia tão pequena. Mandou o envelope para análise.

Hagen chegou meia hora depois junto com Fenrir, que era advogado de Siegfried. Os dois entraram na cela. Siegfried ergueu os olhos quando ouviu o barulho da porta da cela ser aberta. Ele se levantou quando viu Hagen e Fenrir entraram. Estava tão desnorteado que nem lembrara de ligar chamando o amigo. Ele abraçou o amigo que já não via há algum tempo. Lançou um olhar de agradecimento a Hagen e se sentaram.

- Como você está Siegfried? – perguntou Hagen.

- Melhor impossível! – disse asperamente. Quando olhou para Hagen e viu o olhar preocupado e magoado do amigo. – Desculpe, Hagen... É que eu não posso acreditar que isto está acontecendo.

- Eu entendo Siegfried. Mas Fenrir vai ajudá-lo, não é? – disse Hagen olhando para o amigo/advogado, que olhou para Siegfried.

- Siegfried... – começou Fenrir.

- Eu sou inocente! – ele disse imediatamente.

- Calma. Eu acredito em sua inocência. – disse ele. – Mas você sabe que as provas apontam contra você.

- Não é possível aquele envelope ter parado dentro das minhas coisas...

- Tanto é possível que estava lá. – argumentou Fenrir – Eu desde que éramos crianças. Cuido de todos os seus assuntos jurídicos. Sei perfeitamente qual o seu patrimônio. Sei que nem a sua décima geração terá necessidade de roubar algo. Mas de alguma forma aquele envelope foi parar entre as suas coisas. Eu não vou mentir pra você, Siegfried. Sua situação é bem complicada.

- Que ótimo... – disse Siegfried baixando a cabeça. Eles conversaram mais alguns minutos. Siegfried não conseguia achar uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Com certeza alguém colocara aquele envelope em suas coisas, mas por quê?! E quem teria interesse em prejudicá-lo dessa forma?

- Sabe de uma coisa? – disse Hagen atraindo a atenção dos amigos para si. – Na minha opinião isso foi uma armadilha preparada por aquela cobra. – disse cruzando os braços e recostando na parede.

- De quem você está falando Hagen? – perguntou Fenrir.

- Ah é mesmo! Você não ficou sabendo...

- Sabendo do que? – perguntou Fenrir olhando de Hagen para Siegfried.

- Aquelazinha... – Hagen fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar significativo para o amigo. Fenrir franziu o cenho e pensou em quem poderia ser a pessoa de quem Hagen estava falando. Por algum motivo ele tinha a impressão de Hagen se referia a alguém que ele também conhecia e que não deveria ser bem-visto aos olhos dos três amigos. Seus olhos azuis arregalaram quando pensou numa possibilidade.

- Não me digam que... – olhou para Siegfried que desviou os olhos. – Freya?! – perguntou olhando para Hagen.

- Ela mesma. – disse Hagen. – Ela tem atrapalhado a vida de Siegfried há algum tempo. – fez uma pausa e olhou para o amigo. – Não duvido nada que tenha sido ela.

- Hagen... Por que ela faria isso? – perguntou Siegfried. Hagen e Fenrir olharam-no incrédulos.

- Você não pode ser tão ingênuo, Siegfried. – disse Hagen encarando o amigo surpreso. – Ela disse que faria de tudo para atrapalhar sua vida... – Fenrir o interrompeu.

- Talvez esteja certo, Hagen. Mas não temos como provar o envolvimento dela nessa história e não podemos acusá-la sem provas. – voltou-se para Siegfried. – Siegfried eu vou impetrar um _Hábeas Corpus,_ com sorte você estará fora daqui ainda hoje. - Fenrir fez mais algumas perguntas a Siegfried e ele e Hagen saíram. Siegfried não ficara feliz em rever o amigo naquela situação.

Siegfried permaneceu sentado pensando sobre o que estava acontecendo e tentando encontrar uma solução para tudo aquilo. O pedido de _Hábeas Corpus_ já tinha sido feito pelo advogado. Era uma questão de horas. Ele encostou a cabeça contra a parede e fechou os olhos.

O barulho da porta da cela sendo aberta tirou-o de seu transe e ele encarou o carcereiro. Ele tinha outra visita.

Continua...

Bom... por hoje chega, né? Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu tinha que colocar mais um obstáculo no caminho deles, não? Desculpem, a vida é assim. Eu tenho que deixá-los com um pouquinho de curiosidade, senão vocês desistem da fic. Acho que parei num momento propício. Devem faltar agora no máximo cinco capítulos para o "Grand Finale". Susu-chan, Eu espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, acho que é o maior que eu escrevi até agora. Beijos a todos. Tchau.


	24. Incertezas

**_ Incertezas _**

            O carcereiro deu um passo para o lado e a pessoa que ficara escondida por seu corpanzil foi revelada. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ao chocarem-se com os violetas.

Hilda entrou na cela e encarou Siegfried. Ele desviou o olhar. Uma coisa essa pessoa que havia colocado aquele maldito envelope em sua pasta conseguira: Ele não podia estar mais humilhado. Ele se levantou e deu as costas a ela.

- O que você quer Hilda? – sua voz soou inexpressiva e ele agradeceu por isso. Não queria que ela tivesse qualquer sinal do quanto estava magoado. Pior do que ter sido acusado; algemado; preso na frente dela foi ver que ela duvidava de sua inocência.

Hilda o olhou surpresa. Ele nunca falara com ela daquela forma antes. Frio, inexpressivo, distante. Nem quando tinham acabado de se conhecer ele lhe parecera tão indiferente quanto agora. Ela se aproximou dele.

- Eu precisava falar com você, Siegfried. – ela disse e tocou-o no ombro, mas ele se esquivou do toque e se voltou para encará-la. Os olhos dele estavam opacos, mas havia algo: Mágoa?

- Falar o que? – perguntou arredio.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito Siegfried... – disse ela. – Eu fui pega de surpresa... – ele riu debochado.

- Obviamente não mais surpresa do que eu... – disse sarcástico.

- Por favor, Siegfried... Eu vim... – ele a interrompeu.

- Eu não quero saber por que você veio, só quero que vá embora! – disse agressivamente.

- Siegfried... Por fav...- ele a interrompeu novamente e desta vez sua máscara de indiferença caiu. Ele fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

- Vá embora Hilda. – ele murmurou. Hilda tentou tocá-lo mais uma vez, mas novamente ele recuou. Ela recolheu a mão junto ao peito e baixou a cabeça. Seus olhos ardiam por causa das lágrimas. Ela se virou:

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora. Mas não pense que vai escapar de mim tão fácil Siegfried Sigurd. – repetiu as palavras dele. Ela olhou por cima do ombro para ele, que ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele viu quando uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto dela. Aquilo o sobressaltou. – Nós vamos conversar, nem que eu tenha que amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo pra isso. - dizendo isso ela saiu.

Siegfried deixou sair um suspiro exasperado e se sentou novamente e descansou os cotovelos sobre as coxas, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Já passava das vinte e uma horas quando o carcereiro abriu a cela e disse que ele podia ir embora. Ele pegou o paletó e saiu daquela cela parcialmente aliviado.

            Estava em casa. Aquele tinha sido um dos piores dias de sua vida.

Jogou o paletó na guarda do sofá e subiu as escadas. Despiu-se e entrou de baixo do chuveiro. A água batia em sua cabeça e escorria por seus cabelos, rosto, ombros, deslizando por todo seu corpo. As mãos apoiadas contra a parede. Ele pegou uma esponja e esfregou seu corpo fortemente, buscando daquela forma apagar todo e qualquer vestígio daquele dia terrível. Ele terminou seu banho finalmente, desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha atrás da porta e secou-se. Saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto.

Foi até o guarda roupa, abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou uma calça de pijamas. Vestiu-a rapidamente e caminhou até sua cama onde desabou, adormecendo quase que imediatamente.

            Hilda não conseguia dormir. A lembrança da dor nos olhos de Siegfried não lhe saía da cabeça. Como ele estaria agora? Será que já tinha sido liberado? A lembrança mais forte era a do momento em que aquele policial colocou as algemas. Era chocante. Estarrecedor.

Por que não conseguira responder a pergunta de Siegfried? Ela jamais pensou que ele seria capaz fazer aquilo. Então por que não conseguiu lhe dizer isso?

Quando o viu na cadeia, ela percebeu o que a sua falta de palavras fizera a ele. Ele a evitou, a mágoa expressa em cada gesto, cada olhar, cada palavra que dirigiu a ela.

Hilda revirava na cama. O relógio no criado-mudo já marcava mais de vinte e três horas.

Continua...

Este capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno. Mas, tem mais por aí...


	25. Provas

**_ Provas _**

            O dia seguinte foi difícil. Siegfried foi até a faculdade para suas aulas. Entrou na primeira sala...

O ambiente estava bem carregado. Os alunos permaneciam em um silêncio nada natural. Siegfried colocou suas coisas sobre a mesa e encarou-os, um a um. Respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer a vocês. Eu nunca pensei que teria que passar por isso... – ele fez uma pausa, passou a mão pelos cabelos e continuou: - Eu vou me afastar da faculdade até que tudo seja esclarecido. Não quero constranger ninguém com a minha presença...

- O senhor não fez isso... Fez? – perguntou um dos alunos. Siegfried o encarou.

- Não... Mas o dinheiro roubado foi encontrado nas minhas coisas. Por isso... Eu sou o principal suspeito... – aquele dia tinha sido só de explicações. Siegfried conversou e explicou sua situação em cada sala pela qual passara naquele dia e ficou feliz ao ver que a grande maioria de seus alunos acreditava em sua inocência. O dia estava chegando ao fim e ele estava satisfeito por ter conseguido evitar um encontro com Hilda. Não queria vê-la.

            Finalmente chegara a hora de ir embora. Siegfried caminhou até o estacionamento onde estava sua moto. Hilda o viu caminhando cabisbaixo. Foi até ele depressa. Chamou-o, mas ele aparentemente não a ouviu. Montou em sua moto e partiu rapidamente. Hilda viu-o desaparecer rua abaixo. Ela precisava falar com ele. Precisava dizer a ele que acreditava... Que sempre soube que ele era inocente.

            Siegfried ainda podia ouvir a voz dela lhe chamar... Mas não queria vê-la. Não queria falar com ela. Ainda estava muito chateado.

Chegou em casa e foi direto para seu escritório. Precisava ver como estavam as coisas com os negócios de sua família, que provavelmente estava bastante prejudicado por causa do escândalo envolvendo seu nome. Precisava provar logo sua inocência...

**Três dias depois...**

            Hilda já não agüentava mais. Precisava falar com ele... E desta vez não o deixaria fugir. Ela pegou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro e foi direto para a garagem. Chegou à garagem e entrou em seu carro e deu a partida. Dirigia rapidamente em direção a casa de Siegfried. Pensava no que iria dizer a ele. Como poderia se desculpar? Todos esses pensamentos lhe vinham à mente ininterruptamente.

Ela parou em frente à mansão. Nunca tinha estado na casa dele. Ficou impressionada. Era enorme. O jardim muito bem cuidado... Ela caminhou até a enorme porta... Detalhadamente trabalhada. Tocou a campainha. Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu.

- Hilda?! – Siegfried a encarou surpresa. Hilda o fitou intensamente. Ele estava diferente. Parecia cansado, desanimado. – O que você quer Hilda? – a frieza dele a perturbou, mas ela não voltaria atrás agora.

- Eu precisava falar com você... – disse ela. Siegfried encarou-a indeciso. – Por favor, Siegfried... – Ele cedeu e deixou-a entrar.

- Pode falar. – disse caminhando para a sala sendo seguido por Hilda.

- Siegfried... Eu sinto muito... – ela disse. Ele se voltou para olhá-la – Eu nunca desconfiei de você, mas...

- Mas...? – perguntou seriamente – Mas, o que Hilda? Nunca desconfiou? Não foi o que me pareceu... – disse ele.

- Eu fiquei confusa...

- Confusa?! – ele passa a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente caminhando até a enorme janela, não encarando Hilda. Sentindo-se muito frustrado com o que estava ouvindo.

- É Siegfried! Confusa, sim! Fiquei em choque quando vi aquele envelope ser retirado de dentro de sua pasta! – ela caminha até ele e toca-lhe o ombro. Siegfried a encara. Seus olhos se encontram e Hilda respira fundo. As palavras que estavam por vir seriam as mais difíceis que já dissera em toda a sua vida. – Meu lado racional me dizia que eu devia acreditar no que meus olhos viam... Na prova contundente que havia sido encontrada entre as suas coisas... – ela tocou o rosto dele e Siegfried não pôde conter o tremor que lhe tomou o corpo. A distância entre seus lábios era de meros centímetros... Ele podia sentir o calor da respiração dela lhe tocando o rosto. Seus olhos azuis desviaram-se para os lábios tentadores, antes de voltarem a fitar aquelas ametistas deslumbrantes. – Mas... – os olhos dela percorreram o rosto dele, enquanto ela suavemente lhe acariciava os cabelos – Mas... Meu coração me dizia que você era inocente... Eu acredito em você Siegfried... – ela disse fitando-o intensamente. Hilda e Siegfried se perderam no olhar um do outro, a respiração de ambos se acelerou... Estavam ligeiramente ofegantes. Siegfried se inclinou em direção a Hilda, seu braço esquerdo envolveu-lhe a cintura, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo, os lábios quase se tocando...

            O som irritante da campainha os assustou. Siegfried se afastou de Hilda e respirou fundo. Hilda virou para a janela, a mão contra o peito como se tentasse acalmar seu coração que estava disparado. Ela só não sabia dizer se essa taquicardia fora provocada pelo susto ou pelo quase beijo entre ela e Siegfried. Um pequeno sorriso se formara em seus lábios. Siegfried caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. Esperava que fosse Hagen ou Fenrir, mais provavelmente... Ambos. Enganara-se. Ficou surpreso.

- Senhor Hildegurd! – ao ouvir o nome, Hilda olhou em direção à porta.

- Será que podemos conversar rapaz? – perguntou o delegado.

- Claro. – respondeu – Entre, por favor. – afastou-se da porta dando passagem ao delegado. Este deu uma bela olhada em todo aquele cômodo. Era de uma elegância impar. Quando chegaram à sala de estar, o delegado viu Hilda, parada próxima à janela e teve certeza de que sua intuição estava certa. Estava acontecendo algo entre os dois. A jovem parecia ruborizada e o rapaz um tanto nervoso.

- Eu espero não ter interrompido nada. – ele se voltou para Siegfried e olhou-o maliciosamente. Siegfried estreitou os olhos. O delegado sorriu levemente. Ficara óbvio naquele dia em que prendera Siegfried que a bela diretora e o jovem professor tinham sentimentos muito profundos um pelo outro.

- Eu já estava de saída. – disse Hilda. – Como vai senhor Hildegurd? – perguntou ela estendo a mão a ele. Este tomou a mão dela na sua e fez uma breve reverência.

- Eu vou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar senhorita Njörd.

- Eu vou indo...

- Com licença senhor Hildegurd. Vou acompanhar a senhorita Njörd até a porta.

- Claro, claro. Fique à vontade...

- Sente-se, por favor. Eu não demoro.

            Siegfried conduziu Hilda até a porta. Ele abriu a porta e antes de sair, Hilda se voltou pra ele e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Eu acredito em você. – disse ela e ficou na ponta dos pés. Siegfried sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer ao sentir os lábios dela tocarem seu rosto. Ela se afastou dele e acariciou seu rosto ternamente – Tchau.

- Tchau... – respondeu ele, vendo-a se afastar. Ele ficou à porta até ver o carro dela desaparecer. Siegfried fechou a porta e voltou para a sala. – Desculpe e demora.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – o policial o encarou com um sorriso malicioso. – Você gosta dela, não? – perguntou. Siegfried encarou-o primeiro surpreso e depois desafiadoramente.

- Acho que isso não tem nada a ver com a investigação... – disse vendo Hildegurd estreitar os olhos – e... Se não tem nada a ver com a investigação... Não é da sua conta. – policial sorriu.

- Você é um pouco arredio, não?

- E o senhor... Não acha que é um pouco intrometido, não?

- Hei... Rapaz, eu sou a autoridade por aqui... Eu só fiquei... – Siegfried do interrompeu.

- Afinal... O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou sem um pingo de paciência.

- Vim lhe dizer que o caso foi esclarecido.

- O quê?!

Continua...

Olá, por hoje é só. A fic está quase acabando. Não se preocupem, eu não os deixarei curiosos por muito tempo. Beijão a todos.


	26. Esclarecimentos

**_ Esclarecimentos _**

                Hilda estava em seu gabinete. Pensava na conversa que tivera com Siegfried. Será que ele a tinha perdoado? Suas lembranças vagaram pelos poucos, mas inesquecíveis minutos que passara nos braços dele antes de serem interrompidos. Do beijo que quase acontecera. Só lembrar daquele momento fazia o coração de Hilda disparar. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar! – disse ela, erguendo a cabeça em direção a porta.

- Com licença senhorita. – disse o policial Hildegurd. – Espero não a estar atrapalhando...

- Claro que não... Entre! – o policial olhou para a trás.

- Com licença. – ele entrou e Hilda viu quando Siegfried entrou logo atrás dele.

- O que está acontecendo?! Siegfried... – perguntou ela. Siegfried olhou para ela e Hilda não pôde dizer o que ele pensando. Sua expressão estava séria.

- Será que tem uma sala onde poderíamos assistir a um filminho? – perguntou ele erguendo uma fita de vídeo com uma etiqueta na qual estava escrito "Evidência".

- Claro... Acompanhem-me. – ela pegou uma chave na gaveta e conduziu-os pelo corredor até a sala de vídeo. Hilda abriu a porta e deu passagem a eles. Hildegurd foi até a TV e a ligou, ligando também o videocassete.

- Senhorita... A imagem do ladrão está nesta fita... – disse ele colocando a fita no videocassete – Não se preocupe. Esse ladrãozinho não terá escapatória. O prédio está cercado. Daqui essa pessoa vai direto pra cadeia. – ele deu o play e a fita começou a rodar – A senhorita tinha razão. O dinheiro tinha sido furtado naquela mesma manhã, em que a senhorita deu por falta do dinheiro. – a imagem mostrava o momento em que Hilda entrara para trabalhar naquela manhã. O policial correu a fita um pouco e deixou na parte em que mostrava Hilda saindo da sala e fechando a porta. Fora nesse instante que, como ela relatara, estava indo a biblioteca. Cinco minutos depois alguém entra na sala.

Hilda ofegou ao reconhecer a pessoa assim que ela passou pela porta. O intruso entrou na sala e abriu todas as gavetas, cuidadosamente, para não deixar nada desarrumado. Pegou um envelope de papel pardo na última gaveta, enfiando-o na bolsa. Fechou a gaveta e saiu da sala fechando a porta. O policial correu a fita e se voltou para Hilda.

- Com é que eu não desconfiei? – disse ela em voz alta. Siegfried estava em pé, encostado no batente da porta. Em total silêncio.

- Ainda não acabou... – a fita mostrou o momento em que Siegfried entrara na sala e a breve conversa entre ele Hilda. Eles trocaram um olhar que não passou despercebido a Hildegurd que sorriu de lado. Diretora e professor perceberam o olhar do policial e coraram, voltando a atenção para a tela. Mostrou quando Hilda mexeu na última gaveta para fazer as verificações quanto ao dinheiro das mensalidades. Mostrou, também a conversa entre as duas irmãs. As ligações de Hilda. O momento da conversa entre ela e o senhor Hildegurd e o momento em que deixaram a sala. Cinco minutos depois, o ladrão voltara à cena do crime, desta vez para fazer uma ligação, depois de concluída, se retirou do local. Hildegurd desligou o videocassete e a TV e se voltou para Hilda – Além da fita, também foi encontradas impressões digitais, que não eram nem suas, nem de sua irmã, na mesa e na gaveta, e não eram do senhor Sigurd. O senhor Sigurd me disse que tem motivos para acreditar que ela não tinha intenção de ficar com dinheiro e sim de preparar-lhe uma armadilha.

- Armadilha... Por quê? – perguntou Hilda olhando para Siegfried. Este olhou para ela e disse calmamente.

- Mais tarde você entenderá. Eu lhe contarei tudo... – disse ele.

- Bom... Temos que prender a "gatuna"... – disse o policial.

- Ela deve estar em alguma das salas... Venham! – Hilda saiu da sala com Siegfried e Hildegurd a seguiram.

            Hilda caminhava rapidamente pela faculdade. Olhando em todas as salas. Parou em frente a uma, cuja porta estava fechada. Bateu.

- Entre... – veio a resposta. Hilda abriu a porta e Hildegurd entrou.

- Com licença senhorita Loki... – ele se aproximou dela e tirou a algema – A senhorita está presa pelo furto deste dinheiro aqui. – disse ele levanto um saquinho plástico com o envelope dentro.

- Mas... O que é que você está dizendo...? – disse ela olhando para Hildegurd e se afastando.

- A senhorita tem o direito de permanecer calada. Tudo o que dizer pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um telefonema. Tem direito a um advogado, se não puder pagar um, o Estado designará um...

- Você está louco?! Esse envelope foi encontrado nas coisas de Siegfried... Foi ele quem roubou... – disse ela apontando para Siegfried que estava parado, encostado ao batente da porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Esta fita e as impressões digitais encontradas no gabinete da senhorita Njörd e neste pequeno selo metalizado, aqui, não são do senhor Sigurd, mas sim, suas.

- Mas...

- Nos registros da polícia tem as suas impressões digitais... Indiciada por dar um golpe na empresa onde trabalhava, hein? Quem diria...

- Eu não...

- Chega! Eu não tenho o dia todo. – Hildegurd avançou para Freya e pegou um de seus braços, fechando a pulseira da algema. Freya encarou Siegfried e ele retornou o olhar seriamente. O policial pegou-a pelo braço – Sinto ter interrompido a aula de vocês. – disse dirigindo-se aos alunos, que estavam chocados. Não eram fãs da professora, mas ladra...? Quem diria. Hildegurd pegou em um dos braços de Freya e conduziu-a para fora da sala.

            Hagen e Flear estavam conversando no corredor quando viram Freya vindo algemada, escoltada pelo mesmo policial que prendera Siegfried.

- O que será que houve? – perguntou Flear. Freya vinha com a cabeça baixa e em um momento, levantou a cabeça e encarou Hagen que arqueou a sobrancelha como quem diz: "Teve o que mereceu".

- Venha! – ele pegou a mão de Flear – Eu tenho o palpite de que isso te a ver com o caso do Siegfried. – eles pararam quando viram Hilda e Siegfried vindo pelo corredor.

- Hilda! – chamou Flear – O que é que está havendo? – perguntou se aproximando da irmã.

- Foi ela, Flear. – respondeu Hilda – Foi ela quem roubou o dinheiro e colocou nas coisas de Siegfried. Flear e Hagen se voltaram para Siegfried, este os encarou e disse:

- Eu preciso ir, agora. – os pais de Siegfried estavam chegando naquela tarde e ele tinha que ir ao aeroporto para encontrá-los.

- Siegfried... – Hilda segurou o braço dele. Siegfried se voltou para ela e fitou-a. Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela e disse:

- Eu posso procurá-la mais tarde? – ele perguntou. A presença de Flear e Hagen completamente esquecida.

- Claro... – ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a suavemente. Hilda enrubesceu ligeiramente. Hagen e Flear se entreolharam, sorriram com a reação dos dois. Desta vez eles tinham que se entender.

- Eu passo na sua casa mais tarde, então. – ele olhou para ele e acariciou-lhe o rosto – Até logo, Hilda.

- Tchau, Siegfried.

- Tchau Hagen... Flear... – disse Siegfried já se afastando pelo corredor.

- Tchau Siegfried. – disse Flear.

- Até mais... – respondeu Hagen. Viram quando Siegfried sumiu pela porta e Flear se voltou para Hilda.

- Como...? – perguntou Flear referindo-se a como eles tinham descoberto que Freya era a ladra e não Siegfried.

- A fita de segurança filmou Freya vasculhando a gaveta, pegando o envelope e horas depois, quando o policial Hildegurd estava revistando a todos, ela foi até o meu gabinete outra vez e fez uma ligação.

- Ela ligou para a imprensa, certo? – disse Hagen.

- Acho que sim.

- Bem que eu desconfiei que eles tinham descoberto rápido demais. – disse ele – Foi uma armadilha.

- Mas... Por quê ela faria uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Flear. Hagen olhou para Hilda.

- Esse encontro que ele propôs... – começou Hagen e Hilda o fitou – É para... Ele pretende contar tudo não é? – perguntou ele.

- Sim... Ele disse que vai me contar absolutamente tudo. – respondeu Hilda.

- Que ótimo! Fará bem pra ele se livrar desse fardo que ele vem carregando há quase nove anos... – Hagen encarou Hilda.

-... – Hilda estranhou o olhar.

- Ele está confiando em você... – disse Hagen – Por favor, não o desaponte.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Hagen. – respondeu Hilda encarando o rapaz com um sorriso – Eu nunca o desapontaria ou magoaria.

- Acho bom! – disse ele sorrindo.

Hilda passara a tarde a noite inteira esperando por Siegfried. Mas ele não aparecera. Ela foi dormir curiosa e ligeiramente decepcionada por ele não ter aparecido. Talvez pudessem conversar na segunda-feira na faculdade.

**Dia seguinte**

Aquela reunião seria muito difícil. Entrou na e viu todas aquelas pessoas, que trabalharam com seu pai. Depois de uma ameaça de infarto que obrigou o senhor Sigurd a se afastar dos negócios, muitos daqueles empresários, muito mais velhos do que Siegfried; sentiram-se desconfortáveis por terem que ser guiados por uma "criança", como o tratavam no começo.

Demorou até que Siegfried conquistasse a confiança daqueles senhores, que passaram a admirá-lo. Viam nele um exemplo de determinação e inteligência.

E agora, lá estava ele. Sentindo-se mais inseguro do quando assumiu os negócios da empresa.

Postou-se diante da grande mesa que ficava no centro da sala e respirou fundo. Sentia todos os olhares sobre ele e aquilo o deixava desconfortável. Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa. Nesse momento sentiu uma mão lhe apertar o ombro esquerdo. Olhou para o lado e viu os olhos azuis que o guiaram durante toda a sua vida.

Seus pais chegaram na tarde anterior, enquanto ele estava na faculdade acompanhando o desenrolar dos fatos. E agora, aqui estava ele, parado em frente a quatorze pessoas, nervoso, mas tendo o apoio incondicional de seu pai. Ele viu os lábios do homem se curvarem em um sorriso de incentivo e encarou os olhos daqueles homens que esperavam uma explicação.

Ele explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido:

- Eu... Esse caso envolveu uma pessoa de meu passado... – não queria entrar em muitos detalhes – minha... Ex-noiva... – olhou de um a um – Com certeza ficaram sabendo o que houve. Saiu em todos os jornais e revistas. - Ela quis se vingar de mim e forjou essa história. Roubou o dinheiro da faculdade, colocou-o dentro de minha pasta, em meu armário e esperou. Quando deram pela falta do dinheiro e o policial Hildegurd começou com a revista, ela ligou para imprensa e armou todo aquele circo. – ele fez uma pausa, encarando de um a um, sabia que aqueles homens exigiam olho no olho, se desviasse o olhar demonstraria fraqueza, ou que estava mentindo, o que era imperdoável. – As câmeras de segurança filmaram tudo e ela já está presa. Minha inocência foi provada. – ele esperou algum comentário, mas apenas continuaram encarando-o. – Eu gostaria de lembrá-los de todos os benefícios que esta empresa trouxe aos senhores, quando estava nas mãos de meu pai. – olhou para o senhor Sigurd que acenou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para os sócios a sua frente – Vocês viram a dedicação com que meu pai conduziu esta empresa durante anos e, modéstia à parte, como eu assumi e mantive o bom rendimento da empresa, apesar dos inúmeros projetos que mantive paralelamente como escritor e professor. – respirando fundo, ele continuou. – Bem... Minha permanência ou não como presidente da empresa depende da votação de vocês. Meu pai é o acionista majoritário... – disse olhando para seu pai – Mas eu não pretendo submetê-los a minha presença se isso não for do agrado dos senhores. – ele olhou para seu pai – Eu sei que caso seja necessário, meu pai pode conseguir alguém para me substituir. – tornou a olhar para os acionistas. - Eu acho que vou me retirar agora para a votação...

- Que é isso rapaz! Ninguém tem nada pra esconder de você, não é mesmo? – disse seu tio, que estava satisfeito com aquela história toda. Talvez sua chance de assumir a presidência tivesse chegado afinal. Sempre achara um absurdo que seu irmão, ao adoecer, tivesse passado tudo para as mãos daquele "rapazote" e não para suas mãos experientes. Os outros acionistas se entreolharam. Todos sabiam da ambição de Ymir Sigurd. Ymir se levantou e colocou a mão no ombro direito de Siegfried. – A votação pode ser feita em sua presença. – o olhar de satisfação não passou despercebido pelo senhor Sigurd. Essa votação decidiria se Siegfried continuaria ou se o vice-presidente, Ymir, irmão mais novo de Muspell Sigurd assumiria. O senhor Sigurd olhava nos rostos de cada um de seus sócios e temia sua decisão. Não queria que sua empresa ficasse nas mãos de seu ambicioso irmão. Quando formara a empresa, achara que podia convidar o irmão para ser seu sócio. A empresa cresceu e os olhos de seu Ymir também. Ao perceber a ganância, resolvera vender algumas ações da empresa, ficando com 51% enquanto os 49% restante ficava divididos entre os outros quatorze sócios, sendo que seu irmão dispunha de 16%. Tinha consciência de que todos ali conheciam e sabia da competência de Siegfried, mas será que dariam mais uma chance a ele? Esperava que pudesse contar com o bom-senso de seus amigos. E, se fosse o caso, encontraria alguém para substituir o rapaz, mas jamais permitiria que sua empresa fosse administrada por Ymir. – Bem... Quem concorda com a permanência de Siegfried, que já demonstrou que apesar de ter levado os negócios adiante, o que eu diria se tratar de sorte... – disse olhando para o rapaz. Siegfried arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo. - Não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de escândalos. – Siegfried estreitou os olhos e seu corpo enrijeceu. Muspell percebeu a reação do filho e, tendo ciência de seu temperamento, às vezes explosivo, se aproximou do filho e sussurrou:

- Acalme-se! Ele está provocando você. Aguarde a decisão dos outros acionistas. – Siegfried olhou para o pai e respirou fundo. Ymir continuou:

- Talvez esteja na hora de uma pessoa mais experiente assumir. Espero que tenham o bom-senso na hora expor sua opinião... – Muspell o interrompeu.

- Bem... Acho que o que tinha para ser dito já foi dito... Vamos começar com a votação. – Muspell apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. – Quem acha que Siegfried não está apto a continuar na presidência da empresa e que Ymir... – olhou para o irmão. – Ou outra pessoa que talvez eu venha indicar deve assumir seu lugar? – os acionistas se entreolharam e, apesar de não ter gostado da referência de Muspell de indicar outra pessoa, Ymir ergueu a mão e olhou ao redor da mesa. Seu sorriso morrendo no rosto. Os olhos de Muspell Sigurd se iluminaram. Siegfried respirou aliviado. Sabia da preocupação de seu pai em deixar a empresa nas mãos de seu tio ambicioso e cabeça-dura. Muspell se aproximou do filho sorrindo: - Acho que você acaba de ganhar mais uma chance, filho. – Siegfried sorriu e então ficou sério novamente, olhando para as cinco mulheres e os nove homens que compunham o conselho.

- Obrigado. Eu prometo que não vão se arrepender. – Siegfried estava radiante. Os acionistas confiavam nele e queriam que permanecesse à frente da empresa. Siegfried olhou para o pai sorrindo e este abraçou o filho, orgulhoso e satisfeito.

Siegfried e Muspell voltaram da reunião que tivera assim que foi a possível. O jovem historiador não lecionaria naquele dia. Estava afastado da faculdade, temporariamente. Segunda-feira estaria de volta, uma vez que o caso já fora esclarecido e sua inocência fora comprovada. Ele sentia um alívio imenso.

Durante aqueles dias, em que ficara como alvo de acusações, sentira-se como o próprio Atlas, carregando o peso do mundo em suas costas, sabendo o que aquela falsa acusação representava para sua vida e para os negócios de seu pai. Aquilo podia prejudicar drasticamente a imagem da firma que agora administrava. Felizmente os acionistas, mais do que sócios, os amigos de seu pai, decidiram que ele merecia mais uma chance.

Quando chegaram, sua mãe estava ansiosa por notícias. Depois de tudo devidamente relatado, eles se prepararam para o jantar. Niflheim Sigurd havia preparado um belo jantar para os amores de sua vida. Siegfried sentia falta da comida dela. A comida que ele preparava não era lá grande coisa, era comível, na falta de coisa melhor... O cheirinho de comida se espalhava pela casa todo, fazendo-o sentir água na boca... Mas... Teria que ficar para uma próxima oportunidade.

Continua...

Gente, oi como vão? Desculpem o furo da semana passada. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Por favor, mandem comentários. Como eu ainda não decidi se o próximo capítulo será o último ou não, eu vou postar apenas esse esta semana e deixá-lo com um gostinho de quero mais... e terão... se... houverem comentários... Beijos a todos. Tchau.


	27. A conversa

**_ A conversa _**

A hora chegara. Já passava das vinte, quando ele subiu para o quarto para se arrumar. Ele vestiu uma camisa verde escura, uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma calça jeans azul. Preparava-se para a conversa que pretendia ter com Hilda. Estava extremamente nervoso. Nunca se sentira daquela forma antes. Terminara de se vestir. Desceu as escadas correndo. Encontrou sua mãe na sala.

- Aonde vai querido? – perguntou suavemente, se aproximando do filho para ajeitar a gola de sua camisa.

- Eu preciso sair… - Niflheim olhou pra ele, como quem diz: "resposta incompleta". Siegfried suspirou: - Lembra que eu falei pr a senhora sobre uma mulher…? – disse enquanto pegava as chaves, evitando dessa forma, encarar a mãe.

- Hilda, não? – perguntou.

- Sim… eu preciso conversar com ela. Esclarecer certas coisas… - ele disse reticente. Sua mãe o olhou novamente, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- Você gosta dela? – perguntou.

- Sim… - respondeu ele constrangido. – Eu gosto dela, mãe. Eu a amo. – a Niflheim Sigurd acariciou o rosto do filho.

- Que bom, meu filho. Que bom que resolveu viver outra vez. Você mudou muito ultimamente. - Niflheim olhou para o filho e se lembrou de como seu filho se tornara recluso e arredio depois daquela terrível decepção. Vê-lo feliz, animado, com aquele brilho no olhar, que sempre lhe fora característico quando criança e adolescente, de volta era o maior presente que poderia receber. Só por aquele olhar, Hilda já ganhara muitos pontos com ela. - Essa garota está fazendo bem a você. – ela sorriu. Então sua expressão mudou e ficou séria. – Mas ela terá que passar pela minha aprovação e você sabe como eu sou implacável… - Siegfried sorriu e beijou-a na testa.

- A senhora está se precipitando. – disse ele, envolvendo os ombros de sua mãe com o os braços – Eu disse que vou conversar com ela… não quer dizer que voltarei de lá com um compromisso… - foi interrompido.

- Só essa garota for muito cega... Ou burra pra dispensar meu filhinho. – disse abraçando-o.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, mãe. – ele se afastou dela e encarou-a sorrindo. A Niflheim tomou o rosto do filho entre as mãos e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Boa sorte, meu filho… - disse ela e Siegfried sorriu, beijando-a no rosto.

- Obrigado mãe. Tchau. – disse saindo. Dirigiu-se até a garagem e ficou em dúvida entre ir de carro ou de moto. Resolveu ir de carro. Sabia o quanto sua mãe ficava preocupada quando saia de moto e evitaria seus longos sermões. Entrou no carro, deu a partida e saiu rumo à casa de Hilda para a conversa mais importante de sua vida.

Hilda estava sozinha em casa, era sábado e Flear tinha saído um instante, para fazer compras. Convidara Hagen para jantar na casa delas aquela noite. Hilda já previa que a noite ia ser ótima. Segurando vela para o casal. Ela vestia um conjunto de moletom lilás. Estava frio àquela noite. Ela estava sentada no escritório há pelo menos duas horas, corrigindo provas. Levantara-se para pegar um copo de chocolate quente e voltara imediatamente para sua mesa. Ainda faltavam mais de cinqüenta provas para corrigir. Tinha tempo, mas não gostava de fazer as coisas na correria.

Estava novamente compenetrada em seu trabalho quando a campainha tocou. Ela se levantou e atravessou o escritório, passou pela sala e alcançou a porta, abrindo-a. Quando a porta abriu, Siegfried que tinha o braço esquerdo apoiado contra o batente, ergueu a cabeça e encarou-a. Hilda estava visivelmente surpresa. Lembrou-se de que ele dissera que a procuraria mais tarde, mas não esperou que fosse tão rápido.

- Siegfried?! – disse admirada.

- Oi... – respondeu ele endireitando-se. – Será que... Podemos conversar agora? – perguntou. Estava nervoso e Hilda percebeu isso.

- Claro! – disse ela. Abriu mais a porta – Entre! – disse dando passagem pra ele.

- Obrigado. – disse ele entrando. Ele ficou parado e se voltou para Hilda enquanto esta fechava a porta. Hilda o encarou e fez sinal para que a acompanhasse até a sala. Siegfried a seguiu.

- Sente-se, Siegfried. – disse indicando o sofá.

-... – não disse uma palavra, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Esperou que ela se acomodasse na pequena poltrona a sua e sentou-se em seguida.

- Como foi a reunião na empresa de seu pai? – perguntou Hilda puxando assunto.

- Foi tudo bem. Eles entenderam e me apoiaram. – disse sorrindo.

- Que bom, fico feliz por você. – disse ela.

- A única coisa boa dessa confusão toda é que meu pai e minha mãe vieram pra cá. Eles estão hospedados lá em casa. Estava com saudades deles.

- Família faz muita falta. – disse ela – Eu sinto muitas saudades de meus pais. – os dois caíram no silêncio. Hilda percebeu o nervosismo de Siegfried e decidiu ir direto ao ponto. – Sobre o que você quer falar comigo Siegfried? – ao ouvir a pergunta, ele baixou a cabeça, enquanto apertava as mãos nervosamente. Por que era tão difícil? Mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Hilda já ia falar algo novamente, quando ele começou:

– Sempre foi muito difícil pra mim, ter que falar sobre isso. – ele a encarou – Não falo sobre essa parte da minha vida a ninguém há quase nove anos. – Hilda o encarava em silêncio. – Você pode pensar que eu sou orgulhoso... Mas a verdade é que esse "episódio" me... – estava sendo difícil. Sentia-se vulnerável falando sobre aquele assunto. Nunca se expusera tanto em sua vida -... Machucou muito. Eu nunca pensei que passaria por aquela situação e nunca pensei que doesse tanto. – ele baixou a cabeça novamente e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Hilda podia ver a batalha que ele estava travando consigo mesmo para falar sobre aquele assunto. – Ainda jovem, eu já era o famoso e um dos homens mais ricos da Finlândia. – decidiu começar desde do início, baixou os olhos - E você sabe como o dinheiro e a fama atraem certas pessoas. Eu sabia quem eram meus verdadeiros amigos. – ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la. – Hagen e Fenrir... Nos conhecemos desde crianças. Os pais deles ajudaram ao meu quando estávamos em dificuldades. Graças a eles, meu pai conseguiu montar sua empresa e hoje é um grande empresário. - Siegfried deu um sorriso triste. – Mas a sorte que eu tive em conseguir amigos não se repetiu quando me apaixonei... – ele desviou os olhos para a janela – Nos conhecemos numa festa. Eu me apaixonei por ela e em pouco tempo estávamos namorando. – ele tornou a olhar para Hilda. – Eu não podia estar mais feliz. Tinha conquistado o sucesso profissional fazendo o que eu mais gostava e tinha encontrado a mulher da minha vida. – ele baixou a cabeça novamente, balançando-a – Ledo engano... – Hilda sentiu a dor que emanava dele.

- Você não precisa continuar se não quiser, Siegfried... – disse ela tocando a mão dele. Siegfried ergueu os olhos e fitou-a. Segurou a mão dela nas suas.

- Eu preciso me livrar desse fardo e esclarecer as coisas que têm acontecido. – Hilda deixou que ele continuasse. – Era a festa do meu aniversário. Estava fazendo vinte anos. Estava feliz, ia me casar... Mas minha vida ruiu naquele dia. – Hilda sentia um aperto no peito ao notar o quanto ele tinha sofrido, e o quanto ele fora apaixonado. – Eu senti falta dela na festa e resolvi procurá-la. – ele se voltou para encará-la – Fui até os jardins e vi Hagen e Fenrir voltando... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Eles fizeram o máximo para me impedir de ir até aquele caramanchão. Mas... Eu ouvi sons estranhos, sussurros... Murmúrios... Gemidos... resolvi que devia descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Aquela era a minha casa, pelo amor de Deus! – ele começara a se alterar ao lembrar o que aconteceu – Ignorei meus amigos e segui os sons. Eles tentaram me alertar, mas eu não lhes dei ouvidos. – ele se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, sentindo os olhos de Hilda sobre si. – Eu entrei e a vi... – seu maxilar estalou quando ele rosnou rangendo os dentes: - NA MAIOR ESFREGAÇÃO COM OUTRO! – Hilda chocara-se com tom de voz alterado. Siegfried a encarou e percebeu que a assustara. – Desculpe. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos buscando acalmar-se. – Eu fiquei completamente perdido. Eu sempre considerei traição imperdoável, e não sabia, até aquele dia, o quanto machucava. A vontade que senti foi de matá-los e só não o fiz, porque Hagen e Fenrir me detiveram. No dia seguinte o "episódio" estava em todas as manchetes dos jornais, em letras garrafais. Eu não tive nem o direito de sofrer em paz. Desse dia em diante, eu morri pro mundo. Afastei-me de meus amigos e até de minha família. Passei a viver apenas para o meu trabalho. – ele baixara os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito Siegfried... – Hilda estava com os olhos marejados. Nunca pensara que ele sofrera tanto.

- Essa garota... Minha ex-noiva... – ele olhou para Hilda novamente. – É Freya. – Hilda não ficara surpresa. Quando ele começou a contar sua história, ela relembrou as reações dele desde que Freya viera para a faculdade. – Ela disse que não sabia que eu estava trabalhando na sua faculdade, mas depois que me descobriu lá... Fez de tudo para atrapalhar a minha vida. Eu sabia que ela tentaria algo, por isso resolvi me afastar da primeira vez... – ele a encarou intensamente e Hilda sentiu seu coração disparar ante aquele olhar. – Mas eu... Não consegui ficar longe. – ele se aproximou dela, ainda de pé a sua frente - Aquele roubo... Foi uma armação dela... Pra me prejudicar... Uma vingança pela humilhação que ela diz ter passado quando eu a expulsei de minha casa...

- O rapaz com ela era Alberich, não era? – perguntou Hilda, temendo irritá-lo, mas não conseguindo evitar. Siegfried a encarou, depois desviou o olhar e respondeu:

- Sim...

- Siegfried... – agora ela entendia perfeitamente as atitudes durante a festa de formatura. Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Aquele dia... Quando você viu aquele beijo... – ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, tomando-lhe as mãos. Hilda surpreendera-se com o gesto – Eu fui pego de surpresa. Não esperava que ela fosse capaz de ousar se aproximar de mim... Ainda mais daquela forma... – sem conseguir mais se conter, Siegfried tocou o rosto de Hilda suavemente. – Você não sabe o medo que eu senti quando a vi sair tão transtornada... Eu não entendia o motivo de você estar tão... Decepcionada, magoada... – ele fez uma pausa – Quando eu soube de seu acidente... Quando sua memória fora afetada... Eu senti muito medo. Eu nuca quis que aquilo acontecesse, foi minha culpa... – Hilda tocou os lábios dele com os dedos, calando-o.

- Não... – disse suavemente – A culpa não foi sua. Foi minha. – ele a encarou incrédulo e Hilda acenou com a cabeça – Hagen disse-me uma coisa que é verdade... Eu não permiti que você se explicasse... Em nenhuma das vezes que você tentou... – ela engoliu em seco, e baixou os olhos – Eu não fiquei magoada ou decepcionada ao presenciar aquele beijo... – tornou a olhá-lo nos olhos – Eu fiquei com medo...

- Medo...? – perguntou ele, ainda ajoelhado a sua frente.

- De que você estivesse apaixonado por ela... – disse Hilda ficando vermelha. Siegfried sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvi-la pronunciar tais palavras.

- Hilda... Eu... – ela o interrompeu.

- Você ainda a ama? – perguntou sem conseguir evitar.

- Eu nunca a amei... – respondeu ele tocando o rosto dela suavemente, acariciando-lhe os lábios delicadamente. – Depois que conheci você... – disse aproximando o rosto do dela que o fitava extasiada, acompanhando-lhe cada movimento. -... Descobri que eu não sabia o que era amar... – os lábios separados por apenas alguns centímetros.

- Siegfried... – ela murmurou. Sentir o hálito quente tocar-lhe o rosto, fez Siegfried estremecer e fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, para então abri-los novamente. Seus lábios tocaram os dela suavemente, brincando com a promessa de um beijo. Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e colou os lábios aos dela. Hilda entreabriu aos lábios e Siegfried aprofundou o beijo, abraçando-a, a mão direita envolvia completamente sua cintura e a esquerda enfiava-se entre seus cabelos prateados. Siegfried se levantou, puxando-a consigo, obrigando-a a ficar de pé e estreitou o abraço. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu os braços dela envolverem seu corpo, as mãos delicadas acariciavam-no nas costas e na nuca, brincando com os cabelos dourados. Eles se afastaram um pouco, para recuperar o fôlego. Os lábios e narizes se roçando. Siegfried a encarava. Sua respiração acelerada. Seu coração batendo disparado. Hilda estava ofegante, os olhos ainda fechados, como se estivesse revivendo as sensações sentidas naquele beijo, seu corpo apresentava pequenos tremores e sem se conter ela murmurou com a voz trêmula: - Eu te amo... – ela abriu os olhos e fitou-o. O olhar no rosto dele a fez estremecer. Ele sorriu, encostando a testa na dela.

- Eu sonho com este momento há tanto tempo... – murmurou com a voz rouca. Ele a abraçou e ela se aconchegou ao peito dele, envolvendo-lhe a cintura, enquanto sentia as mãos dele a lhe acariciarem as costas em movimentos suaves. Ela podia ouvir o coração dele batendo apressado e sentiu os lábios dele tocarem sua testa. Ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Os olhos mais lindos que já vira em toda a sua vida. Ele beijou a testa dela mais uma vez. Hilda fechou os olhos. Siegfried beijou as pálpebras fechadas, suas faces, a ponta de seu nariz, o queixo. Hilda sorriu. Ele parou e a olhou. Ela estava linda. O rosto corado, os olhos fechados, um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios. Quando os beijos pararam, Hilda abriu os olhos e o encarou. Ele parecia hipnotizado. Os olhos azuis presos aos lábios dela antes de se fixarem nos olhos violetas. Ele se inclinou para ela e beijou-a mais uma vez. Um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Siegfried alcançara o Nirvana. Nunca se sentira assim antes. Completo, realizado, loucamente apaixonado. Hilda estava em êxtase. Nunca fora tão feliz. Nunca estivara apaixonada antes. A sensação era incrível, indescritível. Queria ficar nos braços de Siegfried para sempre. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos naquele beijo delicioso que nem perceberam quando a porta da frente se abriu.

            Hagen e Flear tinham ido jantar fora e acabavam de chegar. Vinham conversando e rindo animadamente pelo corredor até a sala. O casal parou de chofre. Flear olhou para Hagen, que devolveu o olhar. Os dois sorriram e voltaram os olhos para o casal que continuava o beijo e nem se dera conta da presença deles parados à entrada da sala. Flear sorriu e pigarreou. Hilda e Siegfried olharam para a porta assustados e se afastaram constrangidos:

- Desculpem interromper os pombinhos... - Flear disse séria – Mas é que eu achei que vocês estavam precisando respirar um pouco... – Hagen cobriu a boca com a mão, abafando o riso.

- Flear! – Hilda repreendeu a irmã. Estava com o coração aos pulos, a face corada.

- Ora irmãzinha... – continuou Flear. – Eu só achei que vocês iam morrer por falta de ar... – continuou troçando. Hilda baixou a cabeça e Siegfried deu um sorriso encabulado. Hagen estava surpreso. Nunca vira o amigo tão envergonhado. – Você devia era me agradecer por ter salvado a sua vida... – Hilda olhou para Flear e sorriu timidamente. Flear devolveu o sorriso e se aproximou da irmã. – Que bom! Finalmente vocês dois resolveram se acertar! Parabéns! – disse abraçando Hilda.

- Obrigada. – disse Hilda correspondendo ao abraço. Flear se afastou de Hilda e se dirigiu a Siegfried.

- Parabéns "cunhadinho"! – disse abraçando-o. Siegfried olhou para Hilda e Hagen enquanto abraçava Flear. Hagen sorriu e se aproximou. Flear se afastou de Siegfried que olhou para o amigo.

- Até que enfim! – disse Hagen passando os braços entorno dos ombros de Siegfried e Hilda. – Achei que vocês nunca iam se entender! – Hilda e Siegfried se entreolharam sorrindo. O jovem historiador se aproximou de Hilda, desvencilhando-se de Hagen e puxando-a para seus braços, fingindo-se irritado, encarou a "cunhada" e o melhor amigo:

- Será que os dois malas poderiam nos deixar curtir um pouquinho?

- Hei! – Hagen se manifestou – Quem você está chamando de mala, aí? Reclamou, fingindo-se indignado. Flear cruzou os braços. Siegfried ignorou os dois. Encarando Hilda, ele perguntou:

- Onde podemos ficar um pouco a sós, amor? – Hilda corou quando o ouviu se dirigir a ela daquela forma tão carinhosa, mas o leve constrangimento não lhe impediu de abrir um belo sorriso, que fez o coração de Siegfried disparar. Flear sorriu quando viu o leve rubor no rosto da irmã.

- Podemos ir para o jardim. – disse num sussurro, envolvendo a cintura de Siegfried em um forte abraço. Hilda pegou a mão de Siegfried e puxou-o consigo em direção ao jardim, nos fundos da casa. Hagen se aproximou de Flear e envolveu-a em seus braços, beijando-a no pescoço suavemente. Sentiu quando Flear estremeceu ante a delicada carícia.

- Acho que a sala é nossa? – Flear virou de frente para o namorado, envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços delicados, acariciando-lhe a nuca suavemente. Hagen sorriu e baixou a cabeça, tomando os lábios de Flear num beijo apaixonado e intenso, apertando ainda mais seu abraço entorno da cintura delicada. Flear perdia-se no beijo. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil resistir aos encantos de Hagen.

            Hilda e Siegfried caminharam até o jardim de mãos dadas. Siegfried puxou-a pela mão até uma enorme árvore, de tronco grosso e longos galhos carregados de folhas e flores. Siegfried sentou-se na grama, encostando as costas no tronco da árvore e estendeu a mão para Hilda, convidando-a a se sentar também. A jovem aceitou o convite e sentou-se entre as pernas de Siegfried, recostando as costas no peito forte, sentindo os braços longos envolverem seu corpo num abraço carinhoso. Siegfried roçou o nariz contra sua nuca e Hilda estremeceu. O leve tremor não passou despercebido ao rapaz:

- Está com frio? – perguntou inocentemente, continuando a roçar os lábios e o nariz contra a nuca de Hilda que suspirou extasiada.

- Não... – respondeu num sussurro, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro másculo. Os braços de Siegfried abraçando-lhe a cintura. Hilda buscou as mãos dele, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar pra ele. Seus olhos se encontraram e Siegfried baixou a cabeça, tomando os lábios dela nos seus.

            Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se completo novamente, em paz, livre. Estava reaprendendo a amar e a se deixar amar; estava reaprendendo a viver.

**Fim**

Oi. Esta fic chegou ao fim. Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho de todos vocês e, como eu já disse na outra fic, ganhei amigos aqui. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, da fic. As palavras de vocês foram muito importantes pra mim e me deram ânimo pra continuar. Mais uma vez muito obrigada e até a próxima. Um beijo a todos.

Ps: desculpem pelos nomes estranhos, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como se pronuncia, os escolhi por livro sobre mitologia escandinava e finlandesa que eu tenho. Achei que daria mais credibilidade à história. Tchau, e até a próxima.


End file.
